Rangers in Retrograde - Mystic Force 2
by LurkerLordX
Summary: In an attempt to fix the future Alexis must alter the past so that Nick Russel never comes to Brairewood, but with this cange other changes need to occur and what results is a brand new story.
1. Broken Spell Pt 1

PREAMBLE: AT THE END OF THE PREVIOUS MYSTIC FORCE STORY ALEXIS/TIME FORCE TRIED TO FIX THE DARK WISH REMOVING NICK BUT ALSO THE HEAVILY ALTERED FUTURE ,THIS IS THE RESULT OF THOSE ACTION AND THE NEW "PRIME" TIMELINE

I. Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Broken Spell

(Based from transcripts from Ranger wiki)

A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic. But then, darkness came into power, and the great battle began. An army of the undead, led by a powerful warrior, swarmed over the land, setting their sights on the human realm and beyond. All seemed hopeless when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth. Against insurmountable odds, they battled heroically. They drove the evil back from the edge of the human world.

And then, two brave wizards cast a spell rising the Gates of the Underworld the forces of evil had come from and that sent the armies back into the Underworld. But great victory comes at great cost. The one who rise the gates, the Gatekeeper, lost her life in the deed while the other who pushed the forces back beyond the gate was lost, defending the gateway to prevent even one dark soul from escaping as it was sent back to the Underworld, and evil disappeared from the surface world.

The human world never knew of the great battle, or the sacrifices that were made to save them from destruction. Even to this day, they live in peace, totally unaware of what is about to awaken, or of just how significant the small town of Briarwood truly is…

On the highway overlooking Briarwood a young man rides up on a motorcycle, Nick Russel, stopping to look over the city he muses, "So…that must be Briarwood looks nice" before continuing on down the road.

Situated in the heart of the town we find the Rock-Porium, a music store with a most eclectic crew to manage and own it. Madison Rocca swims about the place behind a camera recording each of the crew in their elements. Toby, the owner, working the turntables to create custom music for the customers is Madison's first stop.

"Go toby!" she laughs, "Sounds great boss!"

Before turning to Chip Thorn who is making random sword thrusts as he acts out some part from a Renaissance fair or fairy tale, his jacket tied around his neck as a cape, "Whoa! Put the sword down Chip, we're at peace!" Madison laughs as she zoom in on Chip's antics.

"Even in times of peace a knight must keep his skills sharp! Away!" Chip says dramatically as he dances away to fight invisible monsters.

Flashing a charming smile and a toned muscle Xander Bly winks at Madison just as a customer, a slightly heavyset young man enters, Xander quickly making his way over, "Hello, names Xander, what can I get you?"

The customer pauses, taking a glance at the door, "Just picking up a CD for my brother before I hit the road again."

Xander flashes his smile warmly as he leads the customer deeper into the store, "Names Xander Bly, come on I'm sure we can find something."

"Nikolai Blecker," the customer responds as Toby makes his way down from the turntable and slips into his office a moment, emerging wearing goggles, a snorkel, and flippers.

Blecker suppresses a chuckle as the three employees stop what their doing and head over to their boss, Xander offering a quick, "One moment." before heading Toby's way. "Hey! Nice snorkel boss."

Xander reaches for the snorkel, but Toby slaps his hand away. Vida steps up next to Madison, laying a hand on her sister's shoulder, "Weren't you taking the day off today?"

Toby begins to respond, but has to yank his snorkel and goggles off to do so. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I about to head off to the beach, snorkeling with the little fishies." Smushing his face up, simulating a fish's mouth during the last line, which sends his workers into snickers and giggles, as well as the waiting costumer. "Now I have to get back to the water, back to the reef, find the fishies!"

Toby walks to the entry, all three teens following as Blecker chuckles, "Seems like a fun place to work."

"Why don't you relax boss? Take a breather! I'll gather the troops; assign them things to do. Like sweep the floor, stock the merchandise, put out the trash, etcetera etcetera," Xander promises.

"Oh, you–you mean, do the jobs I pay you for. Guys!" Toby mocks jokingly before vanishing outside.

"Alright, you heard the man, snap to it. Chip, grab a broom, Madison, deal with the stock, Vida, throw out the trash. *claps hands* Snap, snap!" Xander orders with sudden firmness as he heads over to Blecker, "Now about that CD you wanted."

"Uh Vida is on vacation remember," Chip interjects.

Chip and Madison wander off to do their respective duties, as Xander helps Blecker find something of interest the entire place suddenly shakes violently.

"Earthquake!" Chip exclaims panicky as Xander helps Blecker to the safety of a door frame. "It's the end of the world!"

"Everybody take cover!" Vida exclaims.

Chip holds his hands up like an enthusiastic preacher of the apocalypse before shouting, "Just kidding."

"NOT funny," Blecker says looking a bit pale as he makes his way to the door, quickly paying for his purchase, "I hope my car's okay."

"Chip!" Madison admonishes before running up and grabbing him around the waist, pulling him backwards, supposedly towards safety.

Toby wobbles on the street as people run past him, "Don't panic, don't panic! Remember the safety procedures!" quickly trying to read from a little pink piece of paper while staggering back and forth.

Xander quick to help Blecker find the door, a skating helmet sideways on his head.  
"Get under a desk!" Toby exclaims as he dives back into the store and to his office, presumably under a desk.

Deep in the forest The Xenotome unlocks and opens itself.

"Oh no. The darkness has been unleashed," a Mysterious Voice intones ominously.

Back in the Rock-Porium, Madison and Chip peer out from their hiding place.

"Is it over?"  
"I'm alive!"

Both stand up and walk out from around the counter.

"Oh, great. The store's messier than before."

Blecker emerges from his hiding place as Xander reenters. All four survey the store.

"You okay kid?"  
Xander looks to Blecker a she surveys the damage.  
"You'd have thought that wouldn't be possible." she muses on the mess.  
"Well, the good news is, the worst is over."

A purple, glowing ball shoots out from the Gates of the Underworld, going above ground and landing with a gigantic explosion. Something stands up from the ground. Evil laughter is heard.

"After all these years, I'm free," Koragg gloats.

A new page in the Xenotome reveals itself, showing a symbol of some sort, "There is a crack in the gate," the mysterious voice muses dangerously. A shadowy figure is seen reading from the book, illuminated for a second by lightning. "The darkness has returned."

Madison is videotaping all of her friends. Chip is lounging and eating pizza, while Xander skates up to a bike and jumps over it. Madison's face appears in the viewscreen, "After narrowly escaping death, the human species copes with it in very different ways."

Xander flips his skateboard over and pops it up into his hands, winking at the camera, "Some use physical activity. Some listen to music." Blecker is sitting in the back of his car, listening to music on his headphones and reading a magazine. He sees Madison filming, and waves. "Just want to make sure it's all o-over."

"And, some eat. Tell me, Chip Thorn, what type of pizza are you eating?" her camera pans over to Chip, who is eating a very weird pizza. He takes a very large bite, and can barely be understood around it.

"Chicken, pepperoni, cheese, and chocolate marshmallows."

The camera pans back to Madison's face in disgust, "Eww… a fine example of the non-human species."

Just then an old voice call out, "Somebody please help me."

Xander, Vida, Madison, and Chip all stop what their doing and turn to the old man, along with several random townsfolk.

"Please. Someone. Anyone. I need help." he pleads again to the crowd, "It's my brother. We were walking just up the road, and some creature grabbed him. I fear the worst. It's just out of town; the creature took him into the woods."

The crowd looks at each other, shaking their heads in denial until...

"Can you imagine that, Madie? Asking for someone to go into the woods." Xander talks softly into Vida's ear.

She does not respond.

"Won't somebody please help me?"

"I will." a voice rises among the crowd.

The crowd parting to reveal Blecker, standing by his rent a car, leaning on a wood stick with a dear-hide wrap for the handle, a native American design.

"Family is always paramount." Blecker adds.

"Thank you." the old man says thankfully.

Bleckers moves to the Old Man offering his walking stick. Xander steps up, still wearing his skating pads."Hey, I'm a–I'm Xander. You're new around here, aren'tcha? Probably not aware of all the facts. And there's just one: you go into those woods, you don't come out."

"Heard about it. Don't care." Blecker scowls and he and the Old Man start to turn away. "I'll protect you, I promise." His gaze turning to the others with a venemous glare, "what kind of jerk just abandons someone in need asking for help, think of what the Power Rangers would say."

"The Power Rangers would say leave it to them," Xander counters.

Chip steps forward, his demeanor one of excitement, "I'll go too! I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest." Chip's smile fades into a frown, and he turns to Madie. "This is a dangerous quest, right?"  
"Perilous."  
Chip's smile returns full force, "Sweet!"

Blecker smiles, "Well, let's go."

The crowd disperses as Blecker and Chip walk off, Xander looking at Madison in astonishment. "Don't look at me! I'm the sister with the common sense."  
Both watch as their friend walks off the Old Man.

Atop a building Necrolai stands menacingly, laughing evilly, then flies away. Quickly finding a tunnel and deep, deep underground, past hundreds of foot soldiers, landing in front of a throne with a distant figure atop it.

"Report, Necrolai." The figure demands irritably, hundreds of foot soldiers jittering above the throne.  
"I have seen the human world. It is all that we imagined, ready to be destroyed!"  
"Destroyed, it will be."

Necrolai clasps her hands together in glee, while Morticon strokes his sword. "Let me be the one!"  
"In due time, hag. We must not make the same mistakes!" The gear part of Morticon's head is pumping wildly. "We must be clever. Ruthless. This time, we will be victorious!"

Morticon slams the point of his sword into the ground, using it to level himself to a standing position. He begins strutting around the throne room. "Listen, my undead warriors! You have lived only in nightmares. But no longer! Where is Koragg? Send him forth to all who live in the light! To destroy!"  
Morticon raises his sword into the air, dramatically. Koragg walks up in the shadows.

"Careful, Morticon. You are only a servant of the Master."

Back on the surface the three approach the edge of the woods, a sign reading "Danger: Keep Out."  
The Old Man, Blecker, and Chip pause at the entry.

Raising his voice to audible levels he looks over the others, "You sure you're willing to enter? The woods are a very scary place."

Blecker stares suspiciously at the Old Man, "You ask a lot of questions for someone whose brother is in danger."

"Everyone's in danger," he says cryptically.

Chip is still excited, "Everyone's in danger? Yeah!"

Blecker eyes the old man suspiciously, "That doesn't sound suspicious at all," he says sarcastically.

A horn honks, and everyone turns around to face the noise. It is Xander and Madison, driving Maddie's truck. Chip looking annoyed, "Xander you know V said if you ever took her car she'd rearrange your limbs."

Xander hops out of the truck, not even bothering with the door. He brushes imaginary dust off of the hood, "You're going into the woods and never returning. As if you're even going to see it again."

"Point," Chip jokes.

"You're my friend. Where you go, I go," Madison adds.

The Old Man, standing a ways off, watches; "And so, there is four."

The teens are wandering single file through the forest, followed by the Old Man.

"Ugh, it's creepy out here." Madison comments.

"You got that right." Xander adds.

The teens keep walking, but the Old Man stops, and falls back. The teens do not notice. The Old Man disappears. Madison noticing an odd tingle as they pass through an invisible barrier. "Huh? What was that? I felt something weird."

"Wait! Where's the old man?" Nick muses.

"Ten seconds in the woods and we're already lost. Alright!" Chip exclaims excitedly!

"We can't be lost," The Blecker comments, "Just stop, and back up a little. Split up and find the old man, he couldnt have gotten far."

Chip looks excitedly, "This is like Scooby Doo! I wonder who will run into the monster first when we split up! Hey New guy you named Fred or Shaggy?"

"Nikolai Blecker," he laughs shaking his head, "Besides we don't a talking Great Dane or Scobby Snacks."

"Ruby Ruby Roooooooo!" Chip jokes.

"The group laugh before Xander breaks in, "I think it would be best if we stuck together."

-

Shortly...

We pick up again in the middle of a rant, complete with hand gestures, from Chip, " –trolls, goblins, and elves live in the woods, too. I've also heard that a witch lives here. She's hideous, with green skin and a black tongue with yellow drool that slowly drips from the corner of her mouth when she speaks."

"You've been reading too many fairy tales, friend." Nick jokes, the teens appear to have been walking a long time. Nick stops them, and they fan out facing of him, appearing scared. "Guys. There's no such thing as witches...now magic princesses on the other hand..."

Nick notices that they aren't paying attention to his entreaty, and looks at their scared faces. "Okay, so now you're playing with me." his voice rising to a mocking falsetto, "Ooo! Someone's behind me! I'm so scared. Boo!"

"There is someone behind you!" Madison warns.

Nick turns around. There is a very dark, cloaked figure standing almost directly behind him. He screams and jumps backwards. The figure holds its arms out and advances.

"Anybody wanna run?"  
"Already tried, but my feet won't move."

Hidiacs, the foot soldiers of the Underworld jump out of nowhere, making noises.

"She brought friends!"

Hidiacs surround the group of teens, leaving the cloaked figure alone.

"Watch out!"

The cloaked figure pulls a glowing, snowflake-topped wand out from behind it. A woman's voice cries out as she spins, trailing light. "Mysto Aerotan!"

four brooms fly out of nowhere, and pick up the teens in various ways, causing them to flail wildly hundreds of feet in the air. Meanwhile, the Hidiacs rush the cloaked figure, who uses her wand to blow them up.

Nick comments as they fly off, "Ok I believe in witches now!"  
"Yeah!" Chip exclaims excitedly.  
Everyone else shouting, "Whoaaaaa!"

The brooms are flying the teens closer to a gigantic tree deep in the forest. Chip and Blecker enjoying the flight. The teens are dumped on their faces on the ground, while the brooms fly away. The group stands up, brushing off the dirt from their landing.

"Okay. So, new guy. Now you know why no one goes into these woods," Xander grouses.  
The teens advancing the out of town visitor.

"What is this place?" Maddie completely ignores their little testosterone fight, and is instead wondering where the brooms have dropped them off. There appears to be a cave, directly behind them.

"I call it: Rootcore," The shadowy figure is standing right behind Nick, once again.

"Quick, in here!" Chip offers as The group of teens backs into the cave, the cave is revealed to be what looks like a stone dragon's mouth. The mouth lowers as the teens back further in, locking them in.

A grotesque figure drops out of a near tree onto his face and smiles as he gets up, "You know you just scared them further right?"

Having passed through some unseen doorway the four emerge into a strange room full of computer monitors melded with twisted roots and trees, the Cloaked Figure appearing before them suddenly, "I thought it best you were brought here."

Lost and confused, Xander raises his hand in greeting, trying to act charming, "Hi, I'm Xander. It's a really nice place you got here, its–its really…" he pauses to knock on nearby table, "…woody."

The cloaked figure raises her wand in a flash of sparkles, and the brooms appear in five color-coded stations along the wall.

The cloaked figure dramatically throws off her cloak revealing to be an older woman, with long red hair, dressed in white. "I am the sorceress Udonna. Welcome to my home."

She opens her arms in the universal gesture of welcome, and the group of teens looks around the room a touch more relaxed.

"Wow… this is awesome!" Chip exclaims.  
"Right up my ally," Blecker smiles.

The room is more then computers and wood but is also decorated with illuminated stain glass and lots of shadows, Udonna continues "When the seven of you went to the forest, you stepped into a magical dimension."

Chip is excited, like a kid in a candy store, "A parallel dimension outside of Briarwood? Do we live in a great city or what?!"

Blecker smirks, "Gothem's better but I never saw Batman."

"Everyone knows Batman's just a comic," Xander counters, "Like the Power Rangers, it's not real."

Blecker winces, "They were on TV!"

"Cool that proves Batman is real!" Chip exclaims, "Like the Ninja Tutles!"

Nick face palms.

A weird noise is heard, and suddenly Udonna is on the other side of the group of teens. She advances on them. This time, they do not back up, "A few years ago, there was a great battle in our world. Dark magic conquered our realm, and was about to enter your dimension, when we finally defeated them, and sent them back to the underworld. But at a great cost." Udonna is looking away in sadness, then comes back to herself and whirls around. "The gate was sealed with a powerful spell. However, during the recent earthquake, a crack appeared in the gate, and evil has slipped through."

Xander raises his hand, a finger pointing to the ceiling as if he is in class, and trying to get his teacher's attention, "Remember me? Xander? Look, I'm just wondering: what does that have to do with us?"

"It could mean the end for both our worlds."

"Again?" Blecker sighs "can we never get a break from evil?"

Udonna has turned around and walked up the stairs, but she turns to face the teens again as Nick talks, "This is not a fairy tale. What I tell you is what happened."

"We just fought undead things and flew on brooms, I'll believe anything the magic witch lady says, but..." N. Blecker comments, Chip high fives him which he just stares at him confused.

"All right! Buddies in Fantasy!"

Xander adds a bit of rationality, "Hey! Let's hear what she has to say. We can always leave after that."

Udonna is standing in front of a giant book on a pedestal, her arms stretched out around it, "The Xenotome. The Book of the Unknown. In it, is everything we do not know."

"Xena...tome?" Chip comments, "I loved that show."

Blecker chuckles.

The teens walk up the stairs cautiously, approaching the book. As they get closer, a new inscription appears in the book, "What kind of language is that? I've never seen it before."

"It is the language of the ancients. You will soon learn it. It says, that when evil rises again, five mystical warriors from the human realm will step forward. You are those warriors. You… are the POWER RANGERS."

The expressions on the various teens' faces ranges from enthusiasm to outright skepticism.

"Nice!" Chip exclaims.

Xander raises his hand again, "Uh, excuse me. There must be some mistake. How are we going to defeat pure evil? Our high school hasn't even won a football game in like, six years."

Udonna ignores the comment, and holds out a set of wands, four wands, "These are your magic wands. Never go anywhere without them."

As she hands each teen a wand, the colored part glows: yellow for Chip; Green for Xander; Blue for Madison, and Pink for Blecker. Just as she finishes, another woman runs into the room frantically.

"Udonna! Oh! Hello. Nice to meet you," Clare pauses, flustered enough by the unexpected presences to lose her urgent train of thought. Xander raises his hand in a hesitant greeting. "Uh, excuse me. Udonna!"

Clare leans over and whispers frantically in Udonna's ear. Udonna has an immediate reaction.

"You must stay here until I return. Do not go into the woods by yourselves." Udonna raises her hand, snapping her fingers, and disappearing in a flash of white light. Clare begins imitating her.

"I wish I could do that; I practice and I practice, but, tch, nothing!"

The teens are watching Clare warily, kind of shocked.

"Oh, um, hello, again. Um, I'm Clare, sorceress in training here at Rootcore," Clare is very helpful, perky, and completely enthralling Nick and Chip.

"Cooool!"

"We all better go," Madison interjects.

"Maybe we should vote on it, I mean come on guys last time we ventured out into the woods monsters attacked us, it's how we wound up here!" Blecker argues.

The group pause a moment, then finds seats.

The others take his lead and find seats, N. Blecker rubbing his legs as he sits, looking sheepishly at the others, "Bad knees, long story."

"Oh, Oh I know! I can fix that!" Clare says gesturing wildly as everyone cautiously watches her as she shouts some strange words.

N. Blecker is enveloped in light, and falls out of the chair, as he tries to sit back up he finds the bones in his legs have turned to jelly and can't support any weight. All three local teens jump backwards in shock.

"Oh boy, is Udonna going to be mad at me."

"Alright I'm out," Blecker protests, "I know where this is going, And I'm not interested in going there again."

"Again?" Xander looks curiously as he helps Blecker to a seat, "Besides your not going anywhere with rubber legs."

"Thanks Xander." Blecker adds.

Nick throws up his arms and takes a seat, glaring at Clare, "Fine! But you, I want you at least 20 feet away from any of us at all times!"

Clare nods and backs away, "S-Sorry."

N. Blecker sighs, "S-Sorry."

"I-I can fix it!"

"NO!" Everyone shouts.

Udonna looks around see burning ruins of a village populated by faeries, goblins, and elves. The Elf Leader comes out of nowhere, interrupting Udonna's reflections, "It is her! It is you! The protector is here. Hail, the Mystic Force."

Several villagers adding, "Hail!"

All the villagers walk up, and kneel before Udonna, she smiles warmly just as a giant ogre growls from behind the trees and charges, waving its arms. The villagers flee in panic. Udonna pulls out her wand, and stands in an aggressive stance. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

In a flurry of light and magic she is transformed into...  
"Flurry of snow! White Mystic Ranger."

Udonna jumps up into the air, to the height of the ogre, "Fire!"

The blast has no affect upon the ogre, who tries to smash Udonna with his fist. Udonna flips backwards out of the way. The Hidiacs, meanwhile, sneak up on her as she lands, she turns quickly and freezes them with a blast of her wand, shattering them with one blow before turning back to the ogre.

"Snow Staff!" she exclaims freezing the ogre, then poses as the ogre explodes, "You're iced." Udonna then powers down, "Power down."

It is a bit premature as Koragg pops out of a dark seal on the ground. Udonna watching him carefully.

"You may have defeated my Hidiacs, but you'll not defeat me. Wolf Attack!"

There is a gigantic explosion, sending Udonna flying, she glares at Koragg from the ground.

"It is the end for you."


	2. Broken Spell pt 2

II. Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Broken Spell Part 2

(Based from transcripts from Ranger wiki)

"On your feet. Darkness has come," Koragg orders.

Udonna struggles to her feet, "I do not know you, Warrior. But if its a battle you want, I am ready to fight."

"I am Koragg, the Knight Wolf." Koragg throws out his hand, summoning a spell seal. Udonna takes a step back cautiously. "Uthe Mejor Catastros! Ride up from your depth!"

A giant horse jumps out of the spell seal, galloping through the air.

"Sumbol Unithos Equestras! Power of the centaur!" Koragg jumps into the air, passing through another spell seal, and joining with Catastros. "Haha. You are now just pebbles under my hooves." Koragg rears, and Udonna steps back in alarm.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Udonna steps forward, and a magical seal rises under her, "Galwit Mysto Prifior!" turning into a gigantic version of herself, as big as Koragg. They square off, Old West style.

"I'm ready."

"Energy of Light, FIRE!"

Koragg deflects the blast with his shield, "Darkness destroys light."

Their duel was like an old dance, like lovers, like seasoned veterans. Udonna ran at Koragg, he laughs evilly and kicks Udonna in the chest. Koragg swings his sword, Udonna parries, back and forth.

"Have I seen you before, Wizard? You are too familiar."

"And you too, Witch. But that will not stop me from destroying you."

"What?" Udonna exclaims in shock as the Wolf Warrior's shield starts to open.

"Behold the Eye of the Master!" the shield revealing a red gem. The light from it knocking Udonna flying. "Charge!"

Koragg jumps on the fallen Udonna, and slashes her with his sword. Udonna flails in a show of sparks, then disappears. Her staff lands in the ground, and it starts snowing, "You are defeated."

Lying on the ground, groaning, the white witch left prone, her morph exploding as she reverts to human form and size.

"Uggh," She groans as she struggles to her feet and quickly chants a spell vanishing as she collapses.

Koragg snorts, turns, and disappears into the ground, back to the Underworld.

-

"Our first victory. Hail the Master! Hail!" Koragg cheers, as Necrolai crosses her arms and scoffs.

"Then why did you let the White Ranger escape?"

Koragg huffs, "She was a coward and fled but I have show my superiority over the White Witch she will not escape next time."

Morticon scowls, "You had best be right Koragg..."

-

Rootcore

Udonna is surprised to see all four waiting, and is a bit disappointed but hides it well, 'The real Power Rangers would have felt compelled to investigate, could I have chosen wrong?' before she notices N. Blecker rubbery looking legs, insect wings and faceted eyes, four arms, horse tail, cat ears, and elephant nose and the guilty look on Clare, "What happened to you?"

Blecker cries, rolling over to Udonna and tugging on her dress, "Make her stoooooop!"

"Oh child," Udonna says compassionately to Clare, and with a wave of her wand Blecker's is back to normal, save the horse tail. "My Apologies."

He whinnies and stops a foot, "Can we go now? Please?"

No one moves.

"Come on," he pleads.

"Magical witches turning guys knees to rubber not convincing enough for you?" Chip injects.

"Look at me!"

Before Chip can protest Udonna waves his off dismissively as Blecker hands the wand back to Udonna, "Use the Trees they will take you back to the town."

Blecker opens his mouth to protest but then shuts it, "Uh….thanks..."

'Wow she's more resonantly then the Princess,' Blecker mushes as he takes his leave.

"These might be good for Chip, but…" Xander gestures with his wand as Chip mock duels with it.

Udonna looks back at Clare, who nods, amused, "Very well. Utum Zore!"

Udonna waves her hand, and the wands in the teens' hands are transformed into cell phones. The teens examine them closely, sort of like any kid being given new tech.

"I hope you find these more to your generation's liking." Udonna muses.

"Cell phones. Very cool." Chip jokes.

"They are your Mystic Morphers. They are activated by spellcodes that you will come to learn along the journey. Now go back to the city, live your normal lives, and wait until you are needed. Remember, there is evil everywhere, and you would be best served speaking to no one of what has happened." 

As the teens prepare to leave Udonna stops Xander, handing him an additional Mystic Morpher, "hen Nick calks down give hims this."

Xander smiles and takes it, "I'll hang onto it but I'm not sure if Nick's going to be up to any magic after what just happened."

Udonna pauses a moment in thought, "Just try."

"I can show them the way out of the woods!" Clare offers, running after Blecker, Chip, and Madison.

"No, they must find their own way. Just remember: the trees are your passage." Udonna advises.

"A-Alright," Clare mumbles unsure as she stops, leaving the Rangers on their own.

-

Standing outside the teens stare perplexed at skinny, newgrowth, trees.

"How could a tree be our… passage…?" Chip wonders raising his hand to touch the tree, and is sucked in in a flash of light. The other teens' faces are shocked, and right then the tree spits Chip back out, he twitches about in excitement. "Whoa, guys, its so cool! Just touch the tree, and–BAM–you're flying through roots, branches, stems, leaves, and bark… just think of the tree in front of the record shop. Really. It works."

Xander approaches the tree, as Chip stands back, "Nononono. There is no way that this could-"

Xander touches the tree, and is sucked in in a flash of light. He's tossed out in front of the record shop, a totally unbelieving expression on his face. He looks back and forth in confusion. Toby walks out of the shop, looking at a piece of paper. He eyes Xander, who is obliviously trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

"Okay, it can!"

The other teens come flying out of the tree behind Xander, slamming into him and knocking all four forward. Toby's mouth is open in confusion.

"Hey, you guys just… from the tree…"

The teens approach Toby, and Xander raises his arms in a 'I don't know' gesture.

"Nevermind."

"You feeling okay?" Nick asks Toby.

The four head inside the record shop, but Xander pauses, looking to Blecker, whispering, "Eh bloke, yer ears." 

Blecker whinnies and reaches up his fingers tracing long equine furred ears, and wit ha distressed stomp his shoes split revealing hooves.

"Come on the back way out is this way, we'll head back to Udonna and Clare."

Blecker starts to cry again, while back at the tree Toby circles it curiously.

"Uh, I gotta check this out," Toby leans over to look at the tree, then points at it. He walks into it, sure that something will happen. Instead, he just bumps his head.

-

Some time later, outside the Rock Porium…

"Hey there." Madison approaches Nick, who is loitering at the edge of some trees.

"Hey."

"So still..." she looks him up and down, cautiously, "half horse."

Nick shakes his head, "It stopped at the hooves, for now, Udonna said that due to the number of spells I just have o let this one run its course." 

Trying to change the subject she laughs nervously, "So, while we're out in the world fighting evil, whatever you gonna do?"

"I don't know….I just know I cant handle this kinda stuff again." 

'Again?' Madison wonders, but before she can press the issue Blecker's stomach grumbles, And without thinking she summons up some carrots.

Blecker Glares daggers at her before admitting defeat and taking them, slumping to the ground, silent munching on them.

Madison winces in embarrassment and turns to leave, her voice cracking, "I-I should get back to work."

\- 

Udonna and Clare watch this scene on a crystal orb.

"Forget him, Clare. It is not to be."

"Yea, I guess so. I just don't know why the Xenotome showed five warriors, not four. Maybe I'm the fifth warrior!"

Clare raises her broom, swinging it around like a sword. She nearly hits Udonna, who ducks, and then grabs the broom on the return swing. They begin walking up the stairs towards the Xenotome.

"Probably not. What is more curious to me is why Nick has such an unusual aura it's almost as if he's from the forest, or some place like it..."

"Oh," Clare glancing at to the Red broom podium, "Do you think..."

Udonna pauses, glancing down at her own wand, "Sweep, please." a reflective look on her face.

"But, its a good thing you didn't move on when I started here. Any other sorceress would have tossed me to the trolls when I cracked the crystal ball, or when I dried up the lake, or when I–"

"Yes, there was a long list of things you needed to learn. Not to mention turning yourself into a sheep." Both pause, and shake their heads, laughing. Udonna strokes Clare's hair in a maternal gesture. "You, child. You are not someone I would ever give up on."

"And I appreciate that… but, just for reference, so when I become a powerful sorceress I'll know… why is it that we're giving up on Nick?"

Udonna looks at Clare, a look of musing upon her face, "I'm not sure what the Xenotome is up to." 

-

The Underworld

"Its almost time," Koragg muses.

From in the shadows behind Koragg, Necrolai and Morticon are collaborating.

"He is not to be trusted," Necrolai warns.  
"And you are? Koragg! I want you and your Hidiacs to do something for me."

\- 

Back to Nick, moping outside of town as a buss comes in, Vida, emerging with other passangers, And Nick's Gaze drawn to his Mystic Morpher which starts to glow.

'Seriously?' then as he point it at the crowd it glow brightly at Vida, catching her eye and drawing her over, 'This is perfect.'

"One of Chip's friends," Vida laughs as she looks Blecker up and down.

"What?" Nick says confused as he looks down, "Oh the hooves."

As he puts the Mystic Morpher away he pus a hand around Vida's back, "It's a long story but I need your help with something, can you join me in the woods."

"The Woods?" Vida stops and pulls back in shock, "Are you crazy."

Blecker snorts, "Probably."

Just a short distance away as Blecker and Vida walk off Udonna watches and smiles, 'Just like when the old man asked for help and he stepped forward first, when we needed a Pink Ranger he stepped up. I knew he was the right one to lead the Rangers.'

From some way off come the voices of the other teens.

"Come on!"

The teens run out of the record shop in a line, and disappear through a tree. Nick looks concerned, and with Vida behind him they join them a moment later.

-

The five teens run out of a tree in the forest, dressed in color-coded leather and capes.

"Whoa! Check out the uniforms!" Madison exclaims.

"And cloaks!" Chip spins around in a circle, emphasizing the new items of clothing, nearly hitting Xander in the face. "Nice."

"I hate pink." Vida grouses, before suppressing a chuckled to see Nick also has Pink attire.

"V, your back!" Madison exclaims as she hugs her sister.

She nods, "Just got in, Nick already gave me the Cliff notes versions and think I might have the potential to be the, ugggh, Pink Ranger."

A flash of light in a dark place nearby wipes the good mood from their faces.

"You can go to the complaints department later, Vida. Look." Xander warns as they are surrounded by Hidiacs, stepping forward with a smile, "Time for Plan Xander."

A large group of Hidiacs rises up from a spell seal on the ground.

Xander steps forward, towards the Hidiacs, straightening his shirt. He sticks his hand out in greeting, "Hi. I'm Xander. We're not really from these parts, hey, so if its okay with you, we'll just be heading off in another–"

A Hidiac jumps up and kicks Xander in the chest, sending the unprepared boy flying backwards into his friends. They help him up. Xander stands in a fighting stance.

"Guess we fight."

"I hope everyday isn't going to be like this," Madison wonders. 

The five teens jump right in, the cloaks emphasizing their movements making the battle look more like a fluid dance then hectic combat. Each teen is thrown to the ground within moments. Nick's leg seizes up, the muscles spasm and expand as fur races off from the hoof, several Hidiac siezing the moment to surround the prone ranger-to-be.

Shutting his eyes tight he grunts preparing for the attack, "I believe in magic!"

Suddenly spinning Nick turns into a living tornado blowing away several Hidiac, Vida follows suite, "I believe!" becoming a second tornado.

A chorus of voices follow suit with 'I believe.' Xander summoning up roots and vines to ensnare, Chip blasting them with lightning, Madison with a torrent of water.

"She said we'd know when to use our wands. I think this is the time!" Chip commenting.

"Ya think?!" Vida jokes.

"Let's ranger up!" Xander offers, glancing back at Nick, still spinning, "Get over here." 

"Can't stop! Can't stop! Can't stooooop!" Blecker whinnies in distress as he tears through several more Hidiacs, shreds of clothes flying everywhere

The four teens line up, then dramatically toss their cloaks over their shoulders. They pull their cellphone wands out of the holders on their belts, and raise them to the sky. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Mystic Seals appear and they transform.

"Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

Xander starts off as the Ranger pose ready, as everyone shouts, "Mystic Force!"

The Rangers run after the Hidiacs, thoroughly kicking their asses this time, Blecker finally coming to a stop, head buried deep into a tree, pants replaced by twin furry hoofed legs as he struggles to pull free, as a set of Hidiacs surround him from behind. Blecker whinnies in distress as the Hidiacs are about to strike when suddenly they are thrown back, Bleckers entire lower body now thransformed to that of a Horse as his new hind quarters kicks the Hidiacks right into a blast of Lighting from Chip.

"You want more?" Chip brags as he and Vida run to help pull Blecker free.

"Let's see what I can do with this! MagiStaff! Ha!" Xander pulls out his MagiStaff, aiming at the Hidiacs. Vines appear in midair, then wrapped around the Hidiacs in groups. "MagiStaff, Axe Mode!  
The staff's guard is moves to the top, and enlarged to an ax head."

"Take this!" Xander slams the ax into the ground, creating a tremor headed right for the Hidiacs, who flail around and explode in sparks.

"Bad boys! You forgot your water-wings! Ha!" Madison is standing on top of some water, and there are Hidiacs surrounding her in the water. She uses her staff to create explosions in the water, and sends one Hidiac flying away.

"Pink is not my favorite color. But trust me: its not gonna be yours, either! Wing Power!" Vida raises her staff to the sky, and large, flimsy pink wings appear on her back. She stands still, and the wings beat furiously, sending the Hidiacs coming for Blecker flying.

"Let's give them a little MagiStaff jolt and enlighten them! Crossbow mode!" Chip lowers his transformed staff, and takes aim at the Hidiacs. The entire group explodes. All the Rangers regroup and pull Blecker free, gasping.

"What now," An exasperated Nick asps but as he looks down he know what it is. His hands are furry ending in claws and stubbier. His head and neck are covered by the same fur and looks like a cat, with the horse ears, and two medium sized horn jutting from the center of his scalp.

His exasperated voice now pitched a bit higher growls, "Can this day get any worse?"

As if on cue the sky suddenly turns dark and Xander grouses something unintelligible. From a bright, ominous spell seal on the ground Koragg appears, crouching, "I'm back."

"It's Koragg!"

"Right!"

"Ugh."

"We can take him!"

"Come on V, wind power times two for the win!"

Koragg approaches the teens, and they shift around, trying to get in good stances, "You can try, but you are no match. I call on my sword from the darkness! This is your end." Koragg's sword and shield appear in his hand, and the sword makes an ominous noise as he unsheathes it.

"Okay. Now what?" Xander wonders.

"Now you will feel the power of dark magic!" Koragg's shield opens, revealing an eye.

Knocked to the ground the Rangers roll in pain, Koragg advancing on them.

"I will not be merciful this time."

"Can't we talk this over?" Xander offers.

Koragg raises his sword, growling.

"Guess not."

"You're doomed. Any last words?"

"Yea! Just one!" Nick's gorlws as he lowers his head and kicks with his hooves charging Koragg.

"Giddie up, mother fucker!" he says as he tanks the blast, cloths shreading further, furr smoking as he pushes Koragg back.

"Whoa!" everyone says. 

A Ranger in read drops onto Nick's back, launching a torrent of flames at Koragg further pushing him back as the other Rangers to to their feet once more.

In Rootcore Udonna and Clare watch all this unfold from the crystal orb.

"Yes. he finally believes."

Clare dances in happiness.

Red firefly lights surround the Red Ranger atop Nick, giving new clothes and Armor to the Centaur, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Red Ranger!" Xander smiles.

"Get 'em, Nick!" Vida cheers.

"Way to go!"

"Heat things up Red Ranger!"

"Way to go!"

"Fearsome as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Prove to me your worthiness; battle my forces. Hidiacs, arise!"

Red jumps out into a clear area, preparing himself for the onrushing Hidiacs. "You fight with words? So be it. MagiStaff, do your thing!"

Red pulls out his MagiStaff, and aims it at a leaping Hidiac and transforms it into a giant ball. "Nice! Who doesn't love soccer? Let's have some kicks!" 

Red kicks the Hidiac!Ball towards the other Rangers, each adding their own energy to it before it speeds back toward Red and Nick, of which the later spikes the ball with his hind hooves toward a groop of Hidiac who explode upon contact.

"MagiStaff, Sword Mode!" The MagiStaff transforms into a sword, which Red uses to expertly slice through even more Hidiacs.

Until…

"Yikes!" The Hidiacs have launched Red as they try to rein in Nick and get control as he bucks them off his back. In the air, Red is flipping around wildly as the Hidiacs shoot something at him, only for him to block it with his sword. "That all you got?"

Red goes back to flipping through them. "Power of the Dragon!" Red is surrounded by red glittering lights, and flies through the center of the group, destroying and/or scattering them everywhere. They explode.

"That's hot," He exclaims as he pats the flames on his suit out. "Ha! I guess it works after all."

The others run up to congratulate him.

"That was awesome!" Chip exclaims, before tilting his head confused "But who ARE you?"

"Mystic Force?" Red offers.

"Mystic Force!" Everyone's say together.

They combined their hands together in a show if comradely.

"Do not celebrate, Rangers. This was just one battle. Next time, the outcome will be different." Koragg says vanishing.

"A-and I gotta go!" Red's voice cracks looking down at his wrist as he quickly makes his exit.

"But your not wearing a watch,": Blue/Madison, says confused but it is too late Red is gone.

-

Toby is again trying to puzzle out the mystery of the teleporting tree. Once again, all he gets to show for it is a bump on the head. Inside the Rock Porium, the teens are trying to clean up from the earthquake earlier that day. Xander walks past Nick, who is reading a magazine, carrying a box.

"Nick, now that we're a team, do you feel like helping?" Xander wonders.

"I fight soulless mutants. I don't clean," Nick thrusts out HER new chest in Xander's Face, "And look what that already got me..." she whinnies, "Not to mention the hooves."

"Whoa! Whoa! down girl, were all a team here," Vida walks past Nick, shouldering him out of the way.

Nick glares death at Vida who flusters profusely, "W-Wrong choice of words."

"Ya think!" Blecker growls like a caged feline.

"Okay…settle down everyone" Madison interject with a smile, "as a wise old woman once asked: do you believe in magic?"

"You think?"

Nick nods, grinning

"Well… I believe," Madison pulls out her cell/wand, and aims it at the comics on the floor, which begin to pick themselves up. "Cool!"

"It works! Sweep like lightning!"

"Hmm…easy does it!"

Chip is using his wand to animate a broom. Xander floats the trash bags out the back door, and Vida cleans up the CDs. All sorts of junk is now floating around the store on its own.

"Sorry, Chip!" Xander almost hit Chip square in his chest.

"Hurry! Someone's coming!" Nick warns.

"Wait!" Madison says with alarm.

Toby comes walking in through the door, "Okay I knew you wouldn't–ah…oh. You would. It's clean. Very clean. Its the cleanest its ever been. Maybe it's… its lost its edge! Have I become a megashop?!" Toby worriedly bites his fingers, as the assembled teens laugh, and a girl walks in through the front door.

"Hello? I'm new in town… can somebody help me?"

"That'll be me." Xander offers before...

"No, no, me!" Chip interrupts.

Both boys rush to stand next to her, waiting for her to choose between them. She leads them on, then walks towards Nick.

"Hm… I… want… her!"

"Sorry, I don't work here."

"You know, Toby, you really gotta hire this guy, because he...she was–um–instrumental in cleaning the store." Madison smooches.

Nick twitches, and growls at Madison, "Wait! I wasn't looking for a job."

Toby looks Nick up and down, ignoring the whispering, and imperiously asks a question, "Who's the greatest guitarist ever?"

Nick looks horribly confused. The conversation makes no sense, "Well, its–its gotta be Jimi, but–"

"You're hired!"

"…Okay…"

Toby shakes Nick's hand. The confused look on Nick's face has only gotten worse, "Now help the customer."

"My name's LeeLee Pimvare. And yours?"

"I'm in trouble."

All the teens laugh at Nick.


	3. Code Busters

III. Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Code Busters

(Based from transcripts from Ranger wiki)

"Let's see… Beetle's Bane… check! Slug root… check!" Clare is walking through the woods, a basket full of herbs dangling from her arm. She is checking off a list in a small notebook. As she looks up, the Rangers on their Mystic Racers blow past, startling Clare, who ducks.

"Heads Up!" shouts Nick.

"Coming through!" exclaims Chip.

"Yeah!" Madison shouts excitedly.

As they race past, Nick turns back to yell at Clare, "Sorry!"

Clare huffs, "They need to put traffic lights out here. Ah! Hollyflower petals. Come to mama. Borum… gorum..? Florum Xylo Copa!" Clare gestures at the flowers, a look of concentration on her face. Instead of picking the flowers for Clare, it makes bees shoot out.

"Bees?! Shoo!" Clare dances as she swats at the insects, until she manages to banish them. They disappear in a glittering cloud of light.

"I'll just say I couldn't find any hollyflower petals...What's next? Ah, stickleberries."

Clare is happily picking stickleberries when the bush and the ground begin to shake. She looks downward and around for the source in fear. A gigantic tunnel of dirt is headed straight for her. She gasps, drops the basket and notebook, and runs for her life.

"Look out!" A figure tackles Clare, knocking out of the way of the flying dirt monster just in the nick of time. Clare lands on the ground, the figure lands somewhere out of view.

"What was that?" Clare stands, coughing and brushing the dirt off. She doesn't see the figure behind the trees.

-

The Underworld

"Now there are five mystic warriors, just like the ones who tried to trap us down here forever." Necrolai says gravelly.

Koragg is unimpressed, "Udonna had to give the mystic powers to someone. These children pose no threat."

"And while you two argue, I've taken steps to see that they don't," Morticon gloats as the underground cavern shakes, suddenly, sending all three characters staggering.

"What under-earth was that?" Necrolai says incredulously.

"The Hydra Worm…"

"The creature that dug this enormous pit?"

"It's only a matter of time before it breaks through to the surface."

"Briarwood will be destroyed from below… unless the Rangers stop it."

"I'll make sure they don't with a creature from my army of the Underworld!" Morticon raises his sword, pointing it at an opening. Some sort of green… thing… walks up and growls.

-

The strange creature, Phineas, looks nervously around Rootcore as Udonna becons him to the crystal ball, replying the fight from before, and the save by the Red Ranger. "You didn't have to leave so suddenly, i know the people of the forest dont trust a Troblin but these are humans, what's more their rangers, You can trust them."

"That wasn't me, didn't have the time," Phineas tilts his head confused, waving a hand over the ball as it changes scenes to the Red Ranger fighting along against Hidiacs trying to invade a elf village, "I was busy..."

Udonna scrunches up her brow, "Curious."

-  
Flying over the treetops are the Rangers, and Nick, on their Mystic Racers, "Woohoo! Yeah!"

Nick leans back, motioning challengingly at his fellow Rangers, "C'mon, Pinky. Try'n keep up!"

"No one calls me Pinky."

"Go get him, V!" Xander shouts encouragingly.

"Ha! You'd better run!"

"Go, sis!"

Vida accelerates to try to catch Nick. The other three follow after her. Nick dives into the trees, and they all begin to weave in and out. Nick laughs, enjoying his lead.

"Almost gotcha!"

"You still there? Whoa!" Nick had turned around to yell at Vida, and when he looks in front of him again, there is a tree directly in his path. He flails his arms wildly, then jerks his Mystic Racer to a stop. The other Rangers fly past him, cackling.

"Who's in the lead now, Nicky-boy?!"

"That'd be me! Go, baby! Yeah!" Chip pulls out in front, pumping his fist in the air. The five are flying around the gigantic tree that is so essential to Rootcore.

"Dismount, alright!" Nick shouts.

They all jump from their Mystic Racers, falling to the ground gracefully, powering down along the way, and landing on their feet, orr hooves in Nick's case. The Mystic Racers continue hovering, then transform into brooms and fly directly into the upraised hands of the Rangers. They have a bit of a problem catching them, like they aren't entirely used to it yet.

"Very good, Rangers. That's enough Mystic Racer practice for today." Udonna explains.

"Aww, c'mon. Just one more lap around the forest?" Chip begs.

"Yeah, I'm just getting warmed up. I wanna see what this bad boy can really do!" Vida swoons.

The other Rangers giggle, but Udonna's face remains stern. "I'm afraid not. It's time for Elementary Incantations."

Chip and Vida groan, "Awwww, BORING!"

"Hey!" Madison shrugs, "I think that sounds kind of interesting."

"Only you, sis."

"Actually I'm with Maddie on this..." Nick adds.

"You would say that," Vida grouses, "anything to avoid a remate, right?"

Nick ribs her gently, "You just don't want to be the only Pink Ranger in town, sorry but I'm not putting on the spandex."

Udonna looks thoughtful a moment, "A wise observation, Nikolai. Now everyone head into Rootcore."

The Rangers nod and begin walking back towards Rootcore in a group as Udonna vanishes, the Rangers jostling and joking with one another.

"I think the new uniform looks great on you Nicki," Xander charms.

Nick scowls, glancing down at her very revealing vest and nothing else above the waist save the cape, and a loin cloth below. "I'm not."

Before motioning to her head, "Besides I'm still a guy up here, cute as you can be I'm not interested."

Xander smiles whispering to Maddie, "She called me cute."

Maddie nods uneasily, "I noticed..."

-

As the Rangers enter Rootcore proper Udonna appears in a shower of light particles.

"Welcome back," Vida smiles asshe finds a seat, "Udonna, the Mystic Racers are amazing! But now that we're Power Rangers, don't we get lots of other cool stuff too?"

"Oh yeah! I mean, no one's more excited than me to finally get to wear a cape, but–" Chip begins.

"Whoa! Finally? If I remember correctly, you used to come to school with a pillowcase pinned to your back." Xander prods.

All Rangers present laugh, and Chip stops fiddling with his new cape long enough to assume a pouty expression, "Yea, but that was a long time ago."

"That was last week, mate."

More laughter ensues, and Chip turns the discussion back to other things.

"Well, anyway, Vida's right. We're official superheroes now. Where's the rest of the vehicles, weapons, and gadgets that we get?"

"The Xenotome holds the spell codes that can unlock magical powers beyond your imagination."

Nick raises his hand, "Even for us Substitute Rangers?"

"Yes," With a wave of her wand Udonna makes a plain silver/white Mystic Morpher appear in the hands of Nick, "using these training wands."

Nick handles it suspesiously before sowing it in her wand holster, "I'm not gonna put on spandex, Pink or Silver."

Udonna simly smiles, giving Nick the shivers and causing her to nervously stop a hoof and a horse ear to flick eratically.

"So what're we waiting for? Let's bust it open, load our codes, and get our booty!" Vida exclaims.

"It doesn't work that way, Vida. As you perform heroic deeds, and grow as Rangers, the Xenotome will reveal the spell codes… when the time is right."

"Mmm… okay," Madison says skeptically.

Udonna's chiding tone causes the excited faces of the Rangers to fall, and a few groans are heard. She has paused to lecture them, but then starts walking again. Chip and Vida do not follow, but rather talk to each other in soft tones.

"When the time is right? I don't wanna wait that long," Vida grouses.

"Me neither. There's gotta be a quicker way to get those codes," Chip adds.

"Got it. C'mon. We'll catch up with you guys later!"

Vida and Chip walk off in a different direction, while the other Rangers sit around the table at Rootcore.

"Look at all these incantations! How is my brain supposed to fit in all this information?" Xander groans.

"Why don't you let me help you out with that," Maddie puts her stack of books carefully down on the table, right next to Nick, who is reading a small red book. His hand is on his forehead, probably to assuage a headache. She pulls out her morpher, and aims at Xander. Nick is looking on disinterestedly, "Craneor Magnus!"

A shiny blue light flies towards Xander's head, causing it to expand like a bubble. Xander tries to look at his head, creating a funny picture. Nick and Maddie giggle uproariously.

"Now you have lots more room."

"And I thought he had a big head before!"

"Verrry funny. Madison? If you wouldn't mind."

Maddie aims her morpher, reversing the spell. She and Nick are still giggling like schoolgirls, and Xander smiles grimly. He's not amused, but puts on a smile as he looks tothe giggeling Nick.

"You know your cute when you laugh."

Nick coughs trying to stiffle her giggles as her cheeks burn red, "N-Not gonna happen lover boy."

At the cauldron Udonna looks to Clare, "Clare? Didn't I ask you to gather some stickleberries for this protection potion?"

"Oh. I did have a big basket of them, but I accidentally dropped it when I was attacked by the giant worm. I'm really sorry."

Udonna has been magically adding items to the potion, and stirring, while Clare was talking. But at her last words, she spins around and stares at Clare. The Rangers sitting at the table turn to look as well, "Giant worm?"

"Well, I think it was a giant worm. I didn't really see it because it never surfaced, but then this freakish looking gnome or troll or goblin knocked me out of the way and saved me."

"Did you see who it was?"

"No! He took off before I could thank him."

"Well, this is troubling."

-

Back in town we see a view of a stand run by a cute little kid with cornrows, selling lemonade for five cents. "Aren't you guys a little old for this?"

"Beat it, kid. We don't need the competition,"Vida and Chip have set up a homemade 'Heroes for Hire' stand right next to the lemonade one. They are sitting in camp chairs looking bored. The kid sticks out his tongue, and Vida does too. Chip turns around and look at their sign.

"So how do you figure that being 'Heroes for Hire' is gunna get us more codes from the Xenotome?" Chip wonders.

"Udonna said that heroic deeds unlock the codes, so all we gotta do is perform a bunch of them and we're golden!"

The two stop talking and jump to their feet, trying to look professional and not creepy, as they confront a woman walking by, Chip leading, "Hey–hey, ma'am, you don't happen to have any heroic deeds that need doing, do you?"

"Well… as a matter of fact, I do."

Vida looks at the woman talking, then turns and grins at Chip.

Shortly Chip is approaching what is presumably the woman's backyard–it's pretty big. It is also covered in dead leaves. Chip grimaces, then grabs a rake and gets to work, weariness obvious on his face.

Vida is examining a woman's black sedan, which has the hood up and is obviously experiencing engine problems. "I can fix this."

Vida reaches inside the engine, and the engine gives a sputter, spurting out oil onto Vida's face.

Back to Chip, who has managed to rake all of the leaves into one gigantic pile just as the wind starts blowing them all over the place again, "Oh nononono!"

Back to Vida, who is giving a dog a very soapy bath. The dog shakes off the soap all over Vida, who grimaces in disgust.

Back to Chip, who is helping a farmer carry stacks of eggs to the back of a truck. Chip stumbles, and almost drops the entire stack, but manages to get it on the back of the truck. He rights himself, and turns around. The stack falls off, eggs break everywhere.

Now Vida and Chip stand at their stand.

"Man, I don't know how many more heroic deeds I've got left in me." Vida groans exausted.

"I know what you mean. I'm beat. And you smell like wet dog!" Chip laughs.

"Can it. Hey! Let's see how many new spell codes we've got!"

"Yeah!"

Both check their morphers, excitedly, it chimes and blinks some of the keys, they hurry off to someplace out of sight to try out their new spells. And...

Summon their Mystic Racers.  
Fire a lighting bolt  
Turn into a tornado  
And then ranger up.

They both look disapointed, "I was hoping for something more impressive then stuff we can already do." Vida grouses.

The Yellow Ranger shrugs looking around, "I dunno I feel a little stronger."

The Pink Ranger nods for a moment and look around, "Y-Yeah...b-but still."

-

The other five Rangers are walking through some sort of parkish, open area in a shopping center.

"Hey, Chip and Vida never showed. Where do you think they went?" Xander muses.

"I don't know. But when my sister gets that crazy look in her eye, it usually means trouble."

Necrolai jumps out of the sky, landing in front of the Rangers, who are too busy walking and talking to notice. Tsk, "I'll show you real trouble."

"We walked right into that one," N. Blecker rolls her eyes.

The teens are extremely surprised, and immediately switch into fighting stances.

"Who are you?" Nick demands.

"I am Necrolai, Dark Mistress of the Underworld," Necrolai poses dramatically, as Xander steps forward.

"I'll handle this one. Hi! Xander Bly. Whatever the problem is here, I'm sure we can just talk this one out," he winks.

"You wish," Necrolai shoots beams out of her eyes at Xander, who flies backwards into his friends. They catch him, and help him back to his feet.

"Xander!" Madison shouts.

"Not a big talker, I see." Xander jokes.

"Let's Ranger up!" Nick says quickly, a pit forming in her stomach.

They all pull out their morphers, type in the spell code, and transform, with Nick notably in a dull silver unofmrin with a blank visor. The three run for Necrolai, though Xander gets there first. He attempts to dropkick her, but she flips him backwards.

"C'mon, Maddie!" Nick and Madison flip towards Necrolai, attacking her alternatively.

Spinning and jumping and excessive cape use in the attacks. Randomly, all fighters simultaneously execute a cartwheel to the right, only afterwards resuming the fight. Eventually, Xander pulls out his axe and sends a ground shockwave headed Necrolai's way. The Rangers line up, facing Necrolai.

"Playtime's over!" Necrolai growls.

"Oh yeah?" Madison counters.

"We'll see," Nick argues.

Necrolai answers by extending her butt-wings of doom, and flying off into the sky. As she flies off, she shoots lasers at the Rangers, who flop to the ground. She turns back around for another strafing run, cackling.

"Look out!"

"Let's go for a ride!"

Necrolai grabs up the Rangers: Nick and Xander in her arms, Madison with her feet. Her butt-wings fly them off into the sunset.

-

In the Underworld, past levels and levels of minions we come to Morticon, and Korragg.

"Send Mucor to the surface, Koragg. He has an appetite… for Power Rangers!"

"So be it. Uthra Norqua Ozarro!"

Mucor begins to grow gigantic, appearing above ground in the forest. Necrolai is carrying the Rangers towards the larger than life Mucor.

"Patience, Mucor. Dinner is on the way."

"Let go!" Nick demands.

"Good riddance, Rangers," Necrolai tosses the Rangers into Mucor's mouth, and he swallows them.

-

Rootcore, which looks suspiciously like a dragon, opens up, and we can hear two of the teens inside.

"Let's check the Xenotome," It's Vida!

Chip and Vida are paging through the Xenotome. All of the pages are blank. Udonna is watching them curiously in the background.

"What? Nothing? This thing must be broke."

"What're you doing?"

Both whirl around, obviously frustrated to see Udonna waiting.

"We've been out doing heroic deeds all day, and haven't gotten one new code. Being a superhero is kinda a ripoff." Chip grouses.

"It seems you know very little about being a superhero."

"Are you kidding? No one knows more than me! I've spent a fortune on video games, DVDs, graphic novels, trading cards–"

"Okay, okay." Vida says trying to calm Chip.

Just as a chime similar to a church bell sounds; Udonna's smiling expression is immediately gone, as she races towards the Crystal Orb. Mucor is flailing around on the Crystal Orb, threateningly.

"Go Rangers," Udonna urges.

"Us? Look at that thing; its massive! We'll get pummeled."

"You might. There's only two of you, and you've hardly mastered your Ranger powers. Are you afraid?"

"No… its not that I–"

Chip interrupts Vida's stuttering, raising his hand as if in a class, "I'm totally scared. Look! My goosebumps, they've got goosebumps!" 

"Okay, I guess I'm a little freaked." Vida admits.

"You should be. That creature's size and strength are unlike anything you've encountered."

"But Maddie… and Nick…"

"And even Xander! They need us," Chip adds.

"We gotta try and help them. C'mon."

"Real heroes are born in the face of real danger." Udonna explains calmly.

"Ready?"  
"Ready."

They pull out their morphers and begin the transformation, amid glowing lights and weird overhead voices.

"C'mon." Chip exclaims.

"Right behind ya." Vida adds, rushing to the broom stands. The revolving door turns and they appear in a garage, where the Rangers change the brooms into their Mystic Racers.

"Galwit Mysto Aerotan! Ready? Firing engines! Okay!" the two Rangers say, they both touch something on their Mystic Racers at the same time, and a hole in the side of the gigantic tree opens up and they fly out at top speed, racing towards Mucor.

"Rangers, good!" the monster purrs.

Both Rangers jerk their Mystic Racers to a stop. Chip pulls out his phone and starts dialing.

"There it is!" Vida anounces.

"Guys, this is Chip. Where are you?" he says speaking into his Mystic Morpher.

Nick's voice is audible over the phone, Inside the belly of the beast as Mucor roars. The other three rangers swimming inside the stomach of Mucor, which is It's all green and sticky. "Stay there, Chip. I think he's got room for seconds!"

"I don't care! I'm going in!" Vida accelerates her Mystic Racer towards Mucor, pushing for speed. She flies around and around him, like an annoying fly, and then jumps into the air. "Mystical Wings! Faerie Dust!"

Vida starts flapping her gigantic wings, spreading glittering faerie dust all over Mucor, he sneezes, sending the three Rangers in his stomach flying out.

"Alright, it worked!" Vida laughs happily.

"Ew… I'm covered in monster muck," Nick grouses.

Mucor, in retaliation, shoots green splodey globs at Chip, who is still flying around on his Mystic Racer.

"Somebody's gotta take this freak down, and I'm just the Ranger for the job." Chip jumps onto the front of his Mystic Racer.

"MagiStaff, crossbow mode! Sneeze on this! Fire!" Bolts from Chip's crossbow hit Mucor all over, sending him reeling. Chip flies past, unharmed. He is sitting down on his Mystic Racer again as Mucor falls over, then jumps off to join the other Rangers on the ground.

"Bullseye!" Chip exclaims.

"Great job, Chip." Nick congratulates.

"Woohoo!" Vida cheers.

"Nice work!" Xander congratulates.

"That was incredible!" Maddison says happily.

"All in a day's work!" Vida laughs.

At the Xenotome, which turns its own page and writes new spells upon itself. Udonna is amazed, "Incredible."

Back with the Rangers… they all stumble around like drunks as Mucor stands back up, shaking the forest, "Whoa!"

"Hungry!"

"I'm not afraid of him; c'mon, Rangers." Chip leads the charge.

"Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Everchanging as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Rock you like a Hurricane," Blecker shrugs, "Silver? Mystic Ranger!"

"We call forth the magic: Power Rangers Mystic Force!" they all say together.

Almost as if in response to the roll call, a glowing ball of light falls out of the sky and into each Ranger's hand. They're understandably confused, "Whoa…"

"Oh look!" Xander exclaims.

"What's going on…? Hey! It's a new spell code!" Vida says excitedly.

"I get it now. Udonna was right. Amazing…" chip coos.

Nick steps in front, as the leader, "Alright, Rangers. Let's do it!"

"Yeah! It's titan time!" The Rangers say together.

They twirl around, and a mysterious voice is heard saying phrases. Each Ranger presses buttons on their morphers, and the next transformation begins.

"Mystic Minotaur!"

"Mystic Sprite!"

"Mystic Mermaid!"

"Mystic Garuda!"

"Mystic Ranger!"

Together the Titans shout, "Ancient Power, Mystic Titans!"

Blecker vanishing as she dissipates into light, enveloping Vida.

"Woah this is weird," Nick's voice is heard as the Mystic Sprite begins patting done her body.

"Hey watch those hands Pink Boy," Vida's voice says slapping her own hands away.

Back at Rootcore there is a proud look on Udonna's face. "Most unexpected."

Mucor launchs his green splodey things. The Garuda leaps forward through the resulting blast, headed for Mucor.

"Lightning Lasers!" Garuda shoots bolts of light out of the eyes towards Mucor, who falls over into a lake, struggling to his feet.

"Let's go!" the Minitaur says charging with his axe.

"Right! Let's play ball!" Sprite spins around in a dainty circle, transforming in a flash of pink light to a… soccer ball?

"Nice. Maddie!" Minotaur hits Ball!Sprite with his axe, sending her flying towards the Mermaid, who is swimming under the water.

Mermaid jumps out of the water, flipping over and hitting Ball!Sprite with her tail. "Chip! Coming your way!"

Garuda catches the ball between his wings, then spins around in a circle, releasing it towards...towards...who?

A voice pants as the Mystic Pheniox runs in, "S-soory I'm late."

"Not to late to finish this thing! Catch!"

Phoenix is running, pacing the ball flying in the air. He jumps up, flips, and kicks the ball at Mucor, "Here we go! Watch this!"

"Don't! I don't catch so good!"

Sprite goes through Mucor, making him explode all over the mountainside. The Titans gather and cheer. "Yeah! Woohoo! Rock on! Good job!"

Meanwhile just beyond the battle a red winged serpent Titan watches the battle intently.

Back in the undworld the locals are angry and distressed, who are bemoaning this latest turn of events.

"The Rangers have tapped into the power of the Mystic Titans. We've got to bring them down before He awakens."

"Not to worry. The Underworld will triumph. And He will take his place as Supreme Master of All!" Morticon rises off of his throne, gesturing dramatically to the ceiling. This guy has a serious drama issue.

-

Back to Rootcore

"I'm proud of you all. And you've only begun to tap into the potential of the Mystic Titans." Udonna beams.

"Yeah, but now green freak is gone, right? So its all good in the woods?" Madison hopes.

"Oh, well, let's hope so. I mean we still don't know if that was the same creature that attacked Clare." Xander says cautiously.

"Nick's investigating that," Udonna answers...she uh...hand a bad reaction to Mucor's slime..."

The Rangers look confused as Udonna gathers her words.

-

Nick digging through the evidence in the forest. Her body once again changed, this time into a human liek visage just made of green slime. But what's this? Our master detective feels someone watching him! "Hello? Anybody there?"

Nick approaches a chunk of monster, peering through the tall plants… some person-thing screeches and jumps out from the bushes, and Nick does the same. Both are in recognizable fighting stances.

"Stand back!"

"You stand back!"

"I said it first!"

The thing blinks, and turns its head to smell under its raised arms. It winces, sticking a hand under the arm and lowering it. Both start warily circling each other. "So you did. Yeah. You're not from around here, are ya?"

"No. Not really."

"Ah, I didn't think so. I've seen monktoads with prettier faces. Oh, he is an ugly one, to be sure, to be sure." The Thing is talking off at an empty corner of the forest, presumably to an imaginary companion.

"Excuse me! I don't want to interrupt your… uh… conversation, but what're you doing here?"

"He wants to know what you're doing here. Well, I don't think you should tell him. Well, because he's the one that came into our part of the forest and–" The Thing's outer monologue is interrupted by something beneath the ground, which just sucks him down into it. Nick runs forward to look into the hole, obviously disturbed by the fact that the Thing got sucked into the Earth. But as Nick approaches, the Thing gets spit back out, flying through the air and landing on its face. Nick runs to help the Thing.

"Oh man… c'mon, are you okay?"

"You saved me!"

"Not really."

"Gimme a hug."

As the Thing reaches out for Nick, the dirt worm monster approaches them from farther off.

"We can discuss it later; I'm just kind of busy now."

"Wait!"

Nick runs off, the worm following him, leaving the thing behind. As Nick runs, he dials a number on his morpher, "Guys! I think I found what I was looking for." the other watching him run on the Crystal Orb.

"What is he running from?" Xander wonders.

"I dunno. But he needs help." Vida says.

The worm catches up to Nick, and he is forced to jump out of the way, and threw some branches which catch on her clothes pulling them offthe bonless slime girl and spreading her aorss the trunk and branches.

"Ugh..."

Pulling herself back togher Nick drips onto the worm as he lunges for the Thing, "Oh no you don't" and shockingly she finds her masss growing, fighting with the worm to envelope it. "Hey weirld dude, Get out of here!"

Xander jumps out of nowhere, smashing the worm's head with his battleaxe. The worm withdraws into the ground, "Yeah!"

"Thanks man, I owe you one," Blecker groans as she pulls herself back together.

"No worries," As Xander helps Nick struggle to her feet, the other Rangers come running up. Vida offers Xander a high-five.

"Owch!" Xander winches as he pulls bakc his hand from Nick, the skin still smoking

Blecker griin sheepishly, "Guess I'm acidic."

"Way to go, amigos!" Chip cheers and he arrives.

All the Rangers stumble back and forth as the ground shakes again, and the Worm fidgits its way out of the ground. Surprise! The Worm is actually a Hydra!

"Uh oh!" Vida groans.

"He looks mad!" Nick offers.

"How can you tell?" Chip quips.

"Hey, I've got a new spell code!" Xander coos.

"Nice." Chip cheers.

"Great! Udonna said the Titans had more power." Vida cheers.

"Let's just see what they can do." Nick exclaims excitedly.

"Mystic Titans!"

The entire group transforms, this time catching a glimpse of the Thing as he...transforms into the Red Ranger and then joins them as the Pheniox?! But then Phoenix stumbles backwards as the ground shakes, watching in surprise as the rest of the group moves on without him.

All, minus Phoenix exclaim, "Mystic Titans, Dragon Formation!"

The Titans shift and merge until a Dragon appears!

"Hang on can I get a ride?" As the Dragon flies by, Phoenix jumps onto its back. The entire contraption wobbles, as the Dragon tries to fly, and Phoenix tries to balance.

Udonna watches from her Crystal Orb. "Hold on tight, Phineas."

Now Phoenix is really flailing about wildly, but he suddenly balances himself. The Dragon and Phoenix fly right at the Hydra Worm. "Let's bury that worm."

The Hydra shoots purplish lasers at the Dragon, which doesn't even notice their existence, or the huge explosions caused by them. It flies right through, ever onward.

"Still hungry?" Phoenix slices the worm with his sword, and the Dragon flies up, turning around for another pass. Hydra begins shooting things at the Dragon; its almost as if they are having a midair dogfight. "Yeah! Look out! Dragon Blast!"

The Dragon opens it's mouth, shooting a blast of fire at the Hydra. Most of the heads fall over.

"Okay, Rangers! Let's get fired up! Ha!"

The Dragon shoots a blast of fire out of its mouth, and Phoenix, who has jumped off, jumps up into the air and repeats the flip kick of last time. The Hydra explodes, and Phoenix and the Dragon pose.

"Alright! Now that was a snap."

-

Once more Nick is digging around in the dirt.

"Oh. So these are stickleberries," Nick puts them in his mouth, curious, and starts chewing, they dont chane shape but fussible though the oooze they slid down her neck and vanish beneath her clothes, her new mystic uniform even having pants, but as they slid down they shrink and smoke. Before long, he frowns.  
"Ugh, no flavor...like most things," Nick stands up, approaching the bushes, but as he shifts them aside, the Thing pops out.

"GAH! You gotta stop doing that."

"I've been looking everywhere for ya. I wanted ta thank ya, for saving me."

"Tell you the truth, I don't think I saved you so much as the monster spit you out."

"Rat feathers. Even that hideous beast rejected me. I don't belong anywhere, not even in a worm's stomach," the Thing mopes, and almost sounds like he's crying. Then he awkwardly sticks out his hand, at the right angle to be shaken. Nick pauses and pulls back, the thing frowns.

"Sorry, acid touch at the moment."

Unphased the Thing continues, "I'm Phineas."

Nick is walking along, looking for more things on his list, and Phineas is following him, hopping and providing conversation.

"See, I'm a troblin. Now, that is the unfortunate result of the union between a troll and a goblin. But, both sides hate me. So, I wander the forest on my own."

"Well, actually the reason I was out here is because, uh, you helped a friend of mine. I wanted to thank you. I hope you like stickleberries."

"Who doesn't?!" Phineas dives for the stickleberries, inhaling them as Nick watches, embarrassed. There is awkward laughter.

"Right…" Nick flusters and couchs, "Sooooo your our Red Ranger as well."

Phineas hangs his head, "Sorry it had to be something like me."

Nick laughs, "Look at me, it seems every week something changes me into some out there creature, your FINE, you need to meet the others."

Phineas pauses in thought, then seemingly changes the subject, "I must warn you, though, Young Warrior. This forest is full of danger."

"Tell me something I don't know. My friends and I are up against Necrolai and Koragg. It can't get worse than that."

"Uh. Yes. Yes it can. You still haven't faced… Him."

Both pause in their walking. Phineas is pretty close to cowering, and Nick is obviously worried.

"Who's him?"

"The Supreme Master of the Underworld. Shh."

-

The other Red Ranger retreats to a worn out old cavern deep in the wood, its entrace barred by a cave in, but liek magic she passes right through entering a cavenous chamber similar to Rootcore with candles that come to life as he enters and monitors embedded into the stone. His form shifts growing a skirt and a change in stature before demorphing into a young woman who moves to a stone table, brining up a figure in white on one of the minitors.

"How does the timeline look on your end?" the woman asks. "Alex?"

The view pans to a city of white steel and glass, of flying chars and the height of technological advancement, "The Timeline is on track, but as you might have guessed, Alexis, there is no place for you in it."

She nods solumly, "I suspected that would happen."

Alex returns to view wit ha soft look on his face, "Find somone to make you happy there."

"But the timeline," Alexis protests

"Can allow for a small change given everything yo sacrified to get it back on track."

-

The Underworld where Morticon is obviously very angry. All the pistons and smokestacks on his head are working full-out. He is gesticulating wildly, like normal, "They destroyed my Hydra Worm! Impossible."

"Even I am surprised." Koragg says impressed.  
"Morticon, look!" Necrolai says alarmed.

The circle in the center of the floor that has been providing most of the fog turns red.

"It's Him! Bow down to the Supreme Master, you fools!" Morticon demands.

"Hail!" Everything present in the cavern bows to the red glowing spot, in which, is revealed to be AN EYE!


	4. Lovey Force

IV. Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Lovey Force

(Based from summaries from Ranger Central)

Emerging from the shadows the Clawbster surprises a man leaving work, with but a blast of energy from his eyes the poor victim is turned to stone, just the latest in a line of such victims of the last few days.

At the Rock Porium we find Madison filming Chip as he cavorts about, price gun in hand.

"Fear not loyal costumers Count Discount, Defender of the Bargain Bin is here to save you!"

"Wait! Wait!" Xander comments snatching the price gun from Chip as he begins marking price stickers all over Chip, "Here, here, here, annnnnd one here." he says with a final sticker on Chip's forehead, "Now you really are Count Discount!"

Madison and Chip chuckle before Maddie moves to corner Nick in Toby's office.

"Wow you just can't catch a break," Toby places a hand on Nick's shoulder sympathetically.

Slimegirl Nick sighs, before noting the camera, "Maddie get out of here."

She lowers the camera. "S-Sorry."

Toby, "Relax Nick she was just doing one of her bits."

Nick sighs, "I know its just…Look Maddie I'm sorry alright."

She nods, "I should have announced myself I just didn't want to interrupt your meting." She looks worried over to Toby, "You not going to Fire Nikki over what some monster did?"

Toby smiles shaking his head emphatically, "Of course not."

Nick and Maddie give a relived sigh.

"Just need to figure out what you can do that won't melt a hole in the product...or walls."

"Walls that's it!" Chip dances in, "She can paint the walls! The exterior is always in need of a good coat but we're always so busy here."

"I can give her a lift in my truck, she can sit in the bed, and we go get paint together," Vida adds as she enters.

"Great idea team!" Toby smiles, "Vida, Nick get to it. I'll call ahead and get the supplies preordered you just have to go in and pick them up."

"Okay…" Nick says unsurly.

"There has to be a monster among our ranks who can beat those damn Rangers!" Morticon fumes.

"I can defeat the Rangers!" a red monster covered in spikes steps out, pushing Hidiacs aside, "Manticore the Mighty."

Morticon scoffs, "The Mighty Dancing Fool, ha."

"My powers of dance will destroy the human world and make the rangers putty in my hands just you watch!"

Morticon looks to Koragg, "Give this fool a chance, I'll enjoy watching him fail!"

Koragg huffs.

"You okay back there Nikki, the wind not too much?"

"It's fine," The muted voice of Nick calls back causing Vida some concern, Glancing back she doesn't see Nick through the rear window and quickly pulls over, eyes wide as she gets out running around to the back looking for slime trails.

Nick rises up from the cab with a confused look, "Get a flat?"

"Your voice was soft though you might have fallen off."

"No the wind did knock my head off but I caught it...and eventually just sort of melting into a half puddle to get away from it, once I was below the trunk level I was fine."

Vida grouses, "I should have though of the wind, brought the top."

"It's alright, really you guys don't need to baby me."

"No one's babying you Nick your in a strange place physically and we don't want you hurt."

"That's babying me!" she exclaims frustrated, "if I need help I can ask, I'm an adult jut like you not your little sister you have to protect!"

"Nick...I'm sorry."

"Just drive."

Vida a bit flustered nods and returns to the cab, "O-Okay."

Rootcore

Udonna is watching a replay of the previous battles, notable the one with Nick turning into the 'Training Ranger.'

"That was pretty cool," Clare smiles as she waves around a training Morpher, "Hey Udonna could you teach me the spell code for that…"

Udonna looks to her apprentice with unease, "There isn't one...what Nick did should be impossible."

Clare just laughs it off, "We're witches we do the impossible everyday, don't be jealous just because she discovered a spell code you don't know about."

"You might be right about that Clare," Udonna smile warmly, "Besides I should be looking into other issues about young Nicole."

"Like?" Clare looks over curiously.

"Like why she seems to attract transformation magic, or her hesitation to be a Ranger."

"Can the crystal ball show you a Ranger's past?" Clare says confused.

Udonna looks thoughtful.

Vida slows to a stop, eyes wide, the store they were looking for was just ahead but it looked more like a concert, music was playing, people were dancing, they looked exhausted, ready to drop but were still dancing.

"V?" Nick spoke up as she bubbled to full height, only to turn and see Vida, nearly transfixed exit the cab and start to dance toward the main group.

Sliding over to V she tried to pull her away as he body rippled unpleasantly, Vida hissing as Nick's acidic hand breaks her out of the trance. "Owch!"

"S-Sorry, I should have..."

Vida was already tapping her foot so she quickly ran back to her truck dragging Nick along.

"What's the panic?"

Vida jams her fist into Nick's body as she starts to tap the wheel and speed toward a tree.

"Vida! Vida! Viiiiiiiida!"

"Rangers there's trouble at the hardware store," Udonna warns the other Rangers.

Sharing a look Xander is the first to call out, "Sorry Toby we'll be right back something came up..."

Chip ducks in, "Oh and don't go to the hardware store."

Toby looks confused, "What? Who? Hey! Where are you going!?"

But the Rangers are already gone.

Nick picks herself up off the grass, her uniform now spread across the landscape as her slim coleuses. She looks around nervously for Vida and hears a soft groan. Rushing over she finds Vida not far from her truck, which his stuck half inside a tree, the other half nowhere to be seen but Nick can guess it was back at the hardware store as there's no debris or damage.

"That was a stupid idea V."

Vida smiles as Blecker helps her to her feet, "It worked though."

Nick gives a half lidded smirk and points to the truck, "Eh 50% of the way."

"MY TRUCK!"

"Relax, there's no debris so its probably just stuck between the two trees," Blecker jabs Vida softly "Besides it was your driving that got us here!"

"We need to go back and beat that monster!"

"What monster?" Nick says confused.

"The one that making everyone dance!"

Nick rolls her eyes, "Right cause that's your job, jealous much."

"No you don't understand, he's making them dance, if not for your acid I would have joined them…and...and I don't think I'd even stop if I was dead."

Nick shivers, she only got a glance but the people dancing did look exhausted…

"But how?"

Vida smiles, "We out dance him."

Udonna stares at her crystal ball intently, an image flashing across its surface of a younger Nick in morning, and older woman whispering into his ear before turning into some kind of monster and passing on. She had stopped there. There was a limit to what you should used magic for and she had crossed it. She had to tell Nick.

"Vida, Nicole...the other Rangers..."

"We know!" Vida shouts back into her Morpher, "Thanks to Nikki I escaped but don't send the other Rangers there! We have a plan!"

"We're here Udonna!" Green announces over a split signal, "Now to stop the mon..."

"Ranger's don't!" The signal cuts off both ways as the crystal ball is filled with dark mist.

"This isn't working," Nick grouses as Vida helps pick her up off the grass, "I'm just not as athletic as you are."

"You need to be, we need to be able to out style that monster."

"A couple weeks ago I was a 250 overweight man, I may have lost some pounds joining this team, along with my man hood but I'm still not close to you guys!" Nick shouts frustrated. "That is when I'm not turning into a centaur or a slime monster"

Vida hugs her friend, ignoring the sizzling of her clothes.

"I can't even touch any one without burning them!" Nick starts to cry tears of green acid before running off. "I'm useless!"

"Nick wait!" Vida tries to run after only to find her leg snared by a coil of water and turns to see, "Maddie?"

The sisters embrace.

"What are you doing here?"

"When the boys and I got to the hardware store we started to fall under it's spell, I tried to drag the boys off but they got pulled under its influence...I saw you and Nick weren't there so I tried to find you."

"But how did you resist?"

Maddie looks away ashamed, "I was recording it with my camera," she pips up defensively "At first I just saw a huge moss pit and I couldn't help up, guess I was more focused on filming then the spell and that let me escape it."

Vida smiles, "Your camera may have just saved us all, I think between the 3 of us we might just pull this off."

Maddie tilts her head confused, "Pull what off."

"The Great Dance off!" Vida smiles, "Now come on we have to find Nikki!"

Nick finally stops running as she starts to come apart collapsing into an indistinct puddle, a puddle that starts to cry, "Useless."

"Only of you give up," Alexis wanders out from a crop of trees and play with the puddle with a stick, watching it burn and dissolve into the mass as she absently tosses rocks, berry, anything really into the puddle as she takes a seat next to it.

"Who...what are you,"Nick asks? "I mean what village, what species?" she sighs "I must really ruin the image you have for the Mystic Force, an inert puddle of acid that can't even safe her town."

"You're only human,"Alexis smiles, "we all have our limits."

"Human, ha! Look at me!"

Before Alexis can respond a group of Hidiacs surround them, without thinking Nick morphs taking back her human form as the Training Ranger but her movements are sluggish, wide, telegraphed. She's exhausted and starving.

"I am," Alexis smiles, "Even though your body is at its limit you saw someone in trouble and without a second thought leaped into battle."

"I mean, it's my job as a Ranger, and Guardian of the Forest, and Briarwood." Nick is knocked down, out of her morph and splatters into a puddle. Groaning as she tries to pull herself together.

"Come on body, come ooooooon."

Alexis smiles, ducking and weaving the Hidiacs attacks countering with palm strikes and disarming blows before she takes out a Mystic Morpher, "This time let me protect you."

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Catching the transformation Blue and Pink's own fight with their own Hidiacs rolls into the area with Nick, the puddle still trying to pull herself together just as they see Alexis transform.

"You! Your the Other Red Ranger!" the sisters say together.

Rolling into the fight, and the team, she aids in driving back the unified Hidiac horde who just seem to keep coming.

"Come on," Nick bubbles, "Pull it together man, your friends need your help."

Worn out, exhausted, hungry, Nick tries to transform again hopping it will reunify her body. But instead something else happens.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Suddenly the Hidiacs are assaulted by an army of….small Rangers, some bigger then others, one about he size of a child, the others action figure or doll size, all training silver, join the fight. All becoming small tornadoes. With the help of the other Rangers the Hidiacs are defeated but Nick explodes into even more puddles and lies inert.

Alex powers down and smiles summoning with her own Mystic Morpher a large jar, "Come on girls lets collect our friend she deserves a rest."

Without and objection Vida and Madison nod.

"Udonna! Udonna!" Madison charges into Rootcore with the Nick jar in her arms.

Udonna beacons her over to a pot, Vida and Alexis right behind, "Pour her in, this was going to be lunch but I think Nicole needs the nutrients more."

Madison nods and nearly drops the jar as she fumbles to pour all of Nick into the cauldron…

"Nothing happening."

"Give her time," Alexis and Udonna say together.

"We can't wait, the others..." Vida protests.

"Are in more danger if you run in half cocked," Alexis interrupts Udonna before she can speak.

Udonna now circling the new girl, curiously, "Red's never been a woman before...let alone two in the same age."

Alexis smiles knowingly, "Never?"

"Not in the Mystic Force," Udonna shakes her head confidently.

Alexis smiles, "Don't worry, you could say I'm something of an oddity...think of me as a predecessor...or successor. In any case I wasn't born in this Era, but I'm here now and want to help."

Udonna nods as if those cryptic words made total sense, Madison and Vida just gather around the cauldron watching.

"Let me help speed things along," Alexis smiles as she plucks a hair from her head along with Madison and Vida, braiding them as the girls glare at her.

"Hey!"

"Trust me!"

"Why should we trust you, we don't know you!" Vida protests.

"She helped protect Nikki, that's a pretty good judge of character right there."

Vida reluctantly agrees with her sister as Alexis moves around Rootcore collecting ingredients here and there.

"Getting pretty tired," Green notes as he keep dancing, even as a couple people outright collapse.

"Need to get out of here, but can't stop dancing..." Yellow groans as a couple cars pull up, and more people, notably news staff are enthralled. "Look out about letting your transformation fall the news just got involved."

Green groans, "Just great."

As Yellow dances over trying to pick up the exhausted people and dance them over to a bench to rest Green dances over to the news, putting a hand over the microphone.

"No Audio. We don't want this going viral."

"A Power Ranger! Quick give me the scoop."

Green smarmy's, "Should be pretty obvious mate, evil monster, magical dance. Look we don't need more victims but we need to tell people to stay away."

"How do we do that, live captions are done back at the studio!"

"Oh that's easy," Yellow dances over with a dramatic spin and takes out his Mystic Morpher, "Text them the warning, then roll camera."

The anchor woman nods and starts texting, even as the two move deeper into the crowd, Green and Yellow doing their best to keep them at the edge.

Toby hurries about dealing with customers since his entire staff left, fuming internally, when the news comes over his radio, "Local hardware store is home to powerful Pied Piper monster, authorities are asking all citizens to steer clear."

Toby pauses, turning up the radio as it goes into more details, his mind reflecting back to Chip warning, 'How did he know?'

Rock music cuts through the flutes and drums of the monster as a stage appears as if by magic, and on that stage is 4 rangers, Blue, Pink, Silver, and Red, but their suits are different flaring skirts, a large bow, visible hair and more of a mask them a helmet making them look more like a team of magical girls then Rangers.

"Po~wer Rangers," they start to sing. "Mystic Force!"

The four struggle to stay standing, let alone dancing and singing, even as the crowd turn their way, and their dancing slows.

"No one interrupts my show!" Manticore howls as he smashes one of the Hidiacs drummers making him fall over and break the melody, further strengthening the Rangers performance as the crowd start to turn several sitting down to rest, still tapping their feet to the Rangers' music.

Manticore storm over and starts to dance in front of the Rangers, Blue dropping to her knees but Red and Silver help her back up, "Your energy will be mine!"

"Our energy is only going one place, to all the civilians you robbed it from!" Silver exclaims, fist balled as she smash Manticore hard across the face, "And you call yourself a musician."

"Nikki," Vida whispers trying to pull her back but Nick is boiling over.

Manticore holds his face where he was slapped as the other three keep dancing, "Why you little..."

"Girl? Was that it! Id rather been a little girl then an ally of a monster like you."

She turns Manticore head around to face the audience he drained, "They came for your music but look at them, they can barely stan..."

Manticore smiles, "That was the plan!"

Tears stream down the side of her mask, "You're heartless! You have great talent and you waste it with torture."

Green and Yellow stagger over to Silver trying to pull her away but are exhausted themselves and can barely make it behind the stage to let their morph fall and for them to collapse onto the ground.

Manticore pauses, "Y-You really think I have talent?"

Before Nick can respond Necrolai flies in knocking all four ranges down, Nicole in particular demorphing from all the stress her body, now human again, has endured, she lies face down, completely broken.

"Forget these little girls, Manticore you have a job to do!"

Manticore pauses, then looks back to the people who are too exhausted to run, "You're right."

Madison, guarding her face with her cape whispers softly, "No..."

Vida punches the stage, hiding her own face, "All that practice for nothing..."

Only Alexis stands up unbidden and watches, ready to fight.

The people begin to stand, and then run, Necrolai scoffs, "W-What are you doing?"

"Returning the energy I stole."

"W-Why?"

Manticore smiles and pulls Nick to her feet, "Because that's not what music is about, is it Silver Ranger."

She smiles collapsing into his arms.

Necrolai hisses and claws at Nick's back laving nasty marks.

"Get her to a healer," Manticore growls as he faces Necrolai, "You're mine!"

"You're not alone!" The White Ranger arrives in a flurry of snow, along with the Red Ranger/Phineas.

In another whirlwind of snow the Rangers are gone, along with the stage leaving Phineas and Manticore to fight side by side against Necrolai. The battle begins in earnest, The Red Ranger even blasting off one of Necrolai's arms but she just laughs, regrowing a new one.

"I am queen of the Vampires, Immortal, unbeatable and you think a flesh wound like that would stop m-"

Manticore grabs her other arms and smashes her face first into the ground, "No but we can make you hurt!"

Necrolai groans as the Red Ranger renews his assault with his sword. The fight going back and forth, and while most of the people have fled the Reporter is now filming, with full audio.

"When all seemed lost the monster at the root of the problem switches sides after an impassioned speech from the Silver Ranger. Now a second Red Ranger is helping him fight the forces of darkness."

"Eric?" Wes Collins stares at the screen as he looks over to his partner leading the Silver Guardians, "Did you hear that?"

Eric just smirks, "Bout time a Ranger team got a second Red Ranger."

"But the Silver Ranger, that's just a really weird coincidence. A Silver Ranger is helped by a Red Ranger double. It kinda sounds like us."

"Not every Silver ranger is inspired by the Silver Guardians Wes," Eric smirks.

"I know just thought it kind of funny...Besides the Silver Ranger kinda reminds me of Lightspeed Rescue for some reason."

"It's the helmet," Eric laughs.

Necrolai falls back, her Hidiacs defeated and the two warrior closing in on her. "You win this round, but Morticon will not take this betrayal well Manticore! Count your days!" She says before flying off.

"I really don't know how to say sorry enough, I promise I'll stay here and just practice my dancing."

Nick sighs, "Yeah well you were a real jerk so it's going to take some work to earn back the city's trust."

"I know! I'll work hard!"

Chip whispers to Maddie, "He's a monster not like he'll ever be able to just go back into town."

"Shhhhhhh."

"I'm more curious about you," Xander smiles looking Alexis in the eyes, "You got a place to stay? What's your story? Have any other Ranger friends?"

Alexis flusters a moment and takes Xander's hand, "I'm flatered but my work comes first."

"Which is?" Vida asks conspiratorially.

As Alexis makes small talk Udonna takes Nick off to the side, "Nicole."

She sighs, "It's just Nick, not Nikki, not Nicole, just Nick, Nikolai if you want to be formal, or Blecker. Don't know why but a lot of my friends just call me Blecker, Not Mr. Blecker just Blecker."

"I'm sorry Nick," Udonna says softly, "I have a lot to apologize for it seems."

Nick looks to her uneasily, "What did you do."

Udonna leads Nick to the crystal ball and replays the scene "The Crystal ball can view the present...and the past...I was curious about you..."

Nick scowls, "So you decided instead of asking me you'd just spy on my history!"

"I made a mistake, as soon as I saw this I stopped, its why I wanted to talk to you, to ask forgiveness."

"Who's the lady?" Xander muses.

"Is that your..."

"Oh Nikki I'm so sorry." 

"It's fine," She growls trying to cover the crystal ball but its already too late as they see his mother transform before passing away.

"Woah!"

"Dude!"

"Woah!"

"Cool!"

Alexis pus a comforting hand on Nick shoulder, "You want to talk about it?"

Nick huffs and starts to storm off, shifting into a similar form as her mother, "What' there to talk about! I'm not human! I'm as much a monster as Manticore here! Now leave me alone!"

"Nick!" Manticore runs after, "Wait!"


	5. Whispering Voices

V. Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Whispering Voices

(Based from summaries from Ranger Central)

"You will not walk away this time Red Wizard," Koragg gloats as he and the Red Ranger square off.

"We will see about that Koragg," The Red Ranger counters as the two charge each other, parrying blade to blade.

Koragg fires his Wolf Attack as the Red Ranger dodges only to be caught by Koragg's sword and knocked to the ground by a blow from his shield, "It is over."

The Red Ranger balls his fists, grabbing some dirt in the process, as he gets to his feet, "Not yet!" he says defiantly as fire envelopes his form, "Mystic Phoenix!" Flying toward Koragg.

Koragg groans dropping to his knees, "No, it can't end here." before collapsing and then, exploding. The Red Ranger celebrates his victory.

Koragg steps back from the Pool of Possibilities as Necrolai hovers around him, "Watching your defeat the hand of the Red Ranger?"

"This is but one of numerous possible futures." Koragg grouses angrily.

"Perhaps in every future you will be destroyed," she taunts.

"What is it you want?"

"Armor," she says bluntly, "Like yours," as she pulls out a cloak and drapes it into Koragg's arms, "The Red Ranger's cloak, surely a mighty wizard like you could use such a personal item to get into his mind, make him question his allies."

Koragg looks at the item introspectively and muses on the possibilities, "If this plan succeeds I will begin immediate work on gathering the supplies for your armor."

Necrolai purrs.

As Alexis enters the Rock Porium she is confronted by Chip wielding a plunger like a sword, "Halt! You have stumbled into my moat, where my crocodile's will no doubt make a short meal of you!"

"Freshwater or saltwater crocks?" Alexis asks slyly.

Confused Chip stumbles for his words, "Uh...fresh water, I guess."

Alexis pushes past cockily tossing some lint from her pocket, "well then a little magic salt should confused it and I can swim right through."

Emerging from the 'moat' Alexis almost immediately bumps into Xander, making him drop his envelop, both bend down to grab it but Alexis gets to it first.

"A thousand dollars," she whistles, "Sure could use dough like that."

"We all could mate."

"Hey Alex, check out this song it's tight." Madison calls out.

Alexis makes her way over to the girls on the turntables slipping on the headphones, starting to bob her head to the music, 'No one trusts you'.

Alexis pauses giving the girls an odd look, "Very funny girls."

As she wanders off toward Toby's office LeeLee enters sporting a new leather jacket.

"Hey Nick," she coos, dancing around her and showing off her jacket, "Like my new jacket? Five hundred bucks! You like it?" she dances in front of her, "Hey! Why don't you join me for a shopping trip, so I can show off...I mean show you off."

"Sorry LeeLee don't have the time," she says rubbing her forehead as her horns poke out for a moment before vanishing.

LeeLee huffs, "You'd have time for me if you didn't have a job."

Slipping into the store she heads to the counter where Xander is putting the envelope into a box just as a girl heads off, "You get her number Xander," she purrs temptingly.

Xander looks to the door and rushes off, "Great idea LeeLee."

While he is gone she quickly grabs the envelop, glancing at it a moment before quickly stashing it near the teller buried between several documents just as Xander comes back, "Any luck?"

"Yeah...all bad, she has a boyfriend."

LeeLee shrugs, "Hey have you heard about the thief?"

Xander, "What thief?"

"Someone's been hitting all the music stores in town, they think it's an inside job."

"I'll keep an eye out."

Just then Alexis exits Toby's office in a Rock Porium shirt, her and Toby only catching part of the conversation and sharing an uneasy look.

She slips off with a shrug, "Well I hope they catch him in the Nick of time."

Chip wanders over with a smile, "Don't worry Toby, Alexis is a friend, she's trustworthy."

Toby smiles, "If she's a friend of yours shes a friend of mine."

In the Mystic Woods Nick is holding his head as her horns come out again, and Phineas comes over, "That's my rock you know."

"Oh it's you," Nick groans.

"'Oh it's you'" Phenius jokes, "I love how you say that."

"I'm just having a bad day."

"Excellent!" Phineas finds a seat next to Nick and smiles, "let's compare bad day...I'll go first: Well...woke up and was immediately attacked by a mouse...the mouse won. Then when I was washing my rather ample nose in the river, a fish bit it. So! I swam after and bit it back. But, and here's your important lesson of the day, did you know a fish can swim away from a giant waterfall and a troblin can't. To my surprise I survived, but, I got a crab in my pants-"

'What are you doing here?'

Nick howls in pain dropping to the ground holding her head in pain, "Get out of my head." as she howls she suddenly shifts to her true beast like form, having a sudden flash; a child, a baby, in a red blanket being spirited away by some stranger in a black robe running through the woods and into a portal.

"Ok you win," Phineas is taken aback as he watches Nick in pain.

"You will get me out of here!" Morticon hows drawing his sword as he slashes it against Koragg's shield, "I am a WARRIOR!"

Koragg caught off guard is forced back on Morticon continues to rant, "A spell, a monster, something I can't stay down here!"

As Morticon backs off Koragg pushes himself to his feet, "I don't have enough power to release you just yet."

"You find a way! I don't care how but find something!"

Back at the Rock Porium, Xander, Vida, Maddie, and Chip are looking all over, Chip using a spell to levitate himself.

"Come on we have to find it before I have to call the police."

"Aren't you overreacting," Maddie says disbelieving, "You don't really think Nick too-"

Xander grabs the drop box waving it a bit, "All I know is I put it in the box, Looked away for a moment and then it's gone. Look I'm not saying it's any of you," Xander says a bit panicked, "But I know I didn't take it and I'm pretty sure none of you did but-"

"What do you mean pretty sure," Vida says defensively.

"You guys have been my best friends since I moved to the states, the money can't just fly away."

All eyes turn to Chip, "what just because I'm flying you immediately suspect me?"

Xander sighs "I'm not saying that, I'm just saying-" he is cut off as Toby enters from his office.

Toby double takes as he glances back at Chip as he lands behind him, "Was Chip just..."

"I was practicing my ballet," Chip dodges the situation and immediately pirouettes behind a row of CDs.

Toby shakes his head as he turns to Xander, "Did you make the bank drop?"

"I said I would didn't I?"

Toby nods and wanders back into his office, "R-Right."

Xander sighs as the others gather around him, "I can't believe I lied to Toby."

"Technically you didn't lie," Chip comforts, "You just asked a question."

Nick enters with Alexis a moment later, "You two aren't looking too good."

"Bad day," they comments rubbing their temples.

Blecker takes out his Training Morpher and pulls a rather large notebook from the large pockets of his jacket skimming through it, "Let's see..." he comments a moment before casting a spell, Alexis doesn't look all that much better. Blecker glances at his Training Morpher, "Humm guess that pain relive spell doesn't work on headaches."

"Nice try thought, thanks for the effort," Alexis offers.

Making his way over Xander confronts Nick, "Nick remember that money for the bank, have you seen it?"

"And what you just thought I took it?" she says defensively.

"It's not that it's just, well we don't really know you and-"

"And you figured I'd just blow into town, make friend with all of you just so I can rob you blind?" Nick says storming off.

"Nick wait!" Alexis comments trying to wave him down before looking back to the others, "Seriously guys, you don't trust her that much."

"He didn't deny it," Xander counters.

"And he seemed to be in quite a hurry to leave," Vida conspires.

"Did it ever occur to you that instead of the guy you work and fight even with it might be some random costumer, I mean seriously guys, who let the money out of his sight, maybe you just lost it or hell LeeLee stole it, she was bragging about her expensive new jacket, where the hell she get the money for that?"

"But she had that before we lost the money," Chip argues as Alexis storms off after Nick.

The four Rangers pause in thought though before Xander heads for Toby's office, "Toby, I need to tell you something."

Outside Alexis catches up to Nick who has collapsed in an alley holding her head, transformed back to her beast form again, shouting to the air, "What do you want."

Alexis about to approach she she pauses looking around, "Who? Where?"

'Meet me at the beach, join me. Join us, your so called friends don't trust you.'

Alexis offers her hand to help Nick up, "Hey you alright," then pausing a moment, "that's not a migraine is it."

"I don't know what is it, I keep having these visions of a world of people like me….and a human child," Nick looks to the haggard look on Alexis' own face, "and you?"

"It's Koragg, he's in my head somehow, wants me to join him, he's at the beach."

Blecker gasps, "You're not seriously considering it are you?"

"Maybe I should, just to get the headache's to stop!"

Blecker shakes Alexis a bit, "Don't let Koragg play with your head."

"What else can I do, I feel like my head's going to explode if I don't shut up Koragg."

Blecker narrows her eyes and balls her fists, "Then we shut him up together."

Alexis narrows her eyes at Blecker then waves her hands dismissively, "N-No, your no good in a ground fight, and I'm not Vida."

Blecker looks down at his Training Morpher looking a little sick, "Well I..." the Training Morpher changing into an exact copy of Vida's, to Nick's surprise.

"H-How?"

"I-I don't know...but if Vida were to change it could cause a problem...too much Pink energy can be dangerous."

Alexis looks thoughtful a moment, then nods, "L-Let's go." her voice a bit unsure.

"I'm here Koragg!" Alexis says as she and Blecker run out onto the beach.

"And she brought a friend!"

Koragg emerges from a Spell Seal, "You were not invited Silver Wizard."

"You attack one of us you attack all of us, Rangers together!" she says flipping open her Mystic Morpher glancing over at Alexis.

"Ready?"

Blecker nods, "Ready."

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

A spell seal rises up transforming both, revealing the Red and Pink Rangers. As it finishes the Pink Ranger glances down at her bust, "I can't believe they got bigger!"

Koragg pauses thoughtfully, "I stand corrected Pink Witch, but your deception will not change the outcome of this battle."

The two Rangers draw their weapons and charge Koragg, he parries Red with is sword while deflecting wind blasts from Pink with his shield.

At Rootcore Clare looks up to the Crystal Orb as it comes to life, her latest spell having robbed her of her hair, in the orbs she sees the Red and Pink Rangers having a tough time with Koragg.

"Udonna!" she calls out, bringing her down to look in the orb.

"What are Vida and Nick doing..."

"That isn't Vida, it's Blecker!"

"Oh dear! I better call the others!"

"Aren't you going to help?"

"Of course!"

Toby waves the envelope in one hand, "I found it next to the teller."

Xander looks crestfallen, "We thought Nick had...sorry Toby, I should have been more careful."

"Yes you should have, but I'm glad you owned up to it...still I don't think I can trust you with this task next time." Toby chastises, "And what made you think it was Nick in the first place?"

"You see LeeLee said..." Xander nods ashamed as Toby tosses it to Vida, "You're up Vida."

She nods, "I'll do it right now!"

"We'll get back to work then," Chip says leading the others out of Toby's office, just as their Mystic Morpher's ring.

"Nick and Alexis are where?" Maddie says in a soft voice.

Vida looks confused as her phone did not ring, "Guys?"

"Nick and Alexis are fighting Koragg, we're going to help."

Before Vida could ask more questions her Mystic Morpher rang as the others ran out, they passed LeeLee as she is opening a soda can that explodes and covers her new jacket in soda, "My new jacket!" she whines.

"What do you mean I should wait," Vida objects over her Mystic Morpher.

"If both you and Blecker transform at the same time you could overload the Morphing Grid, too much Pink Energy can be dangerous."

"But it's Koragg," she argues heading out at a slow jog, the envelope still in hand, "He could go giant and Blecker isn't-"

"All the more reason for you to show up late so you can take over for him but not cause an overload."

Vida nods slowing to a stop, "I have an errand to finish up first for Toby, I'll do that first."

The other Rangers run up taking a moment to look over the Pink Ranger, "V-Vida?" the Blue Ranger says confused.

"Not quite," Blecker answers back.

Green and Yellow snicker as Blue reaches out for Pink's bust, "Is that...are you?"

"I think it's just cosmetic."

There is an explosion causing the five to flip out of the way, the White Ranger showing up a moment later, followed by Vida. Koragg counters by summoning Catastros and transforming to Centaur form.

"Vida your up!" The Pink Ranger says powering down to normal Blecker, giving out a sigh of annoyance when she see's her bust still enhanced. "Just great."

Quickly Vida Rangers up, the four taking a moment to turn to Nick, "Hey sorry for accusing you," Green apologizes.

Nick pauses a moment then sighs, "Well talk about punishment after we fight the giant centaur."

"Right!" Green, Blue, Pink, and Yellow say in unison.

The six Rangers transform to Titan form then Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink to Dragon Formation.

"Well time to find out how bad this is gonna wipe me out," Blecker comments transforming to energy and combining with the Dragon Formation, "Well this is a day of new experiences." his voice coming from the dragon's head.

The White Ranger joined the Dragon Titan aboard the back of the Dragon Zord charging toward Koragg, he fends them off for a moment but the combined power is to much, he stumbled and drops to one knee.

"This is too easy!" Phoenix comments.

"Time to show off my own new power!" Koragg gloats "Uthe Mejor Ultimas."

Disconnecting from Catastros the Horse shifts and bends until Koragg can combined with it like a suit of armor forming the...

"Centaurus Wolf Megazord," Koragg announces before adding, "The time has come to take this fight to the next level...Dark Source, Evil Force!" Thrusting his hand into the air a ball of energy is drawn from the Dragon Zord, causing it to drop to ground level.

"What's wrong guys? Why can't we combine?"

"I shall use your own magical powers against you," Koragg gloats, "And use your combining power to rise Morticon from the Underworld."

Creating another spell seal Morticon starts to emerge, first his hand and slowly the rest of him.

"Rangers lend me your strength, we can't let Morticon return to this world!" The White Ranger asks rising her snow staff. The Dragon splitting into the component titans, with Blecker sharing Sprite, as they all focus their magic toward the White Ranger.

Morticon continues to rise despite a counter seal appearing around the dark seal, "Rangers we must try harder!" the white Ranger pleads just as Morticon gets free.

"Finally I am free of that pit, now the world will fall befor-"

He is cut short as the Phoenix Titan's eyes glow bright green and a red particle aura envelopes him, the white spell seal suddenly red shifts and Morticon is sucked back into the Underworld.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo! So close, so clo-"

"Dark Magic Spell Seal!" Koragg's attack scatters the Rangers knocking them all over the landscape just as Morticon vanishes. "Impossible...how could they counter my spell?"

The Mystic Phoenix drops to one knee as Koragg turns around, "I don't know how you did that Rangers but I still have you Megazord power." He cackles and vanishes into the setting sun, Necrolai trailing him as he arrives, still in Centaurus Wolf form somewhere else and examines the power he stole.

"I have the Ranger power to combine," he gloats looking at the orb of energy in his hand, "And for now I will keep it to myself."before hiding it away inside his chest.

Necrolai watches, ideas turning in her head, "Interesting." and she flies off and away from Koragg.

As the Rangers return to human form Blecker stumbles, Vida and Alexis catching him, "Whoa careful there." Alexis cautions.

"So it would appear even dragon form is too draining for you," Udonna notes.

Blecker gets to her feat easily enough but is still leaning on her walking stick more then is normal, "I'm a bit weak in the knees but it's no where near as bad as the Titan Megazord, I think I can handle it."

"Good," Nick says gravely, "Because without our Megazord power we're going to need your power to boost the Dragon formation now more then ever.

"Oh...joy," Blecker says collapsing and revering beast form.

The others hurry to help her up, and help her make the trip back to Rootcore. Xander turning to Nick as they walk, "Look we just-" he stops correcting himself, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, I really am."

"You're our friend Nick," Maddie adds heartfelt, "and you deserved better."

"No more jumping to conclusions," Vida adds, "Promise."

"It was Xander's fault," Chip adds, getting a chuckle from everyone. Even Alexis, "It was!"

"Thanks guys," Nick smiles, "And I owe you guys an apology too...I should have come to you when I started to hear...voices. So...I guess we both learned our lesson about...trust...and friendship."

"No more secrets between us."

"No more secrets," Nick confirms giving Xander a firm handshake.

"Well this is nice," Maddie adds, "But let's get Blecker back to Rootcore to rest."

Blecker glances over at at Vida, then Udonna, "So Titan Megazord is out, and Dragon Formation doesn't look promising but I can Boost Sprite just fine so I was thinking...Udonna...do you think I could boost the Pink Ranger?"

Udonna looks thoughtful a moment, "You mean use your spell code when Vida is in her ranger form to improve her magic?"

Blecker nods, "Exactly."

"I can't see why not, though Ranger form and Titan Form are on very different levels, there may be unexpected side effects."

"Can't be much worse then Megazord form."

The other Rangers nod, Xander patting Blecker's back, "We really appreciate your help mate."

Blecker nods, "It's no big thing, but I think I'm going to leave the Rangering up to Vida." he looks over to Vida smiling, "No offense but I'm not sure how much larger I want my bust to get."

Vida and Madison both pat Blecker on the back teasingly, "Awe but you make such a cute Pink Ranger." Maddie jokes.

"How can you tell, with the helmet," Chip jokes.

"Oh a girl can tell," Vida laughs, the others joining in a moment later. "But no seriously Blecker, it's no big deal. Leave the fighting to me. I'm just glad you got my back."

"As good as that all may be you must not come to rely on Blecker's assistance," Udonna warns, "The fusion spell is clearly very taxing and we must not put her heath at risk just for a faster victory and more power, Blecker is still a person after all not a magic wand to use as you see fit."

The other Rangers nod, Vida speaking first, "I know things are going to get harder without our Megazord power but I promise I won't keep calling you out here." she looks to the other Rangers for support, "What do you say guys, give Blecker a few days off duty?"

The others all nod in consent.

Vida smiles, "We'll only call if it's an absolute emergency, OK."

Blecker gives a relived sigh, "Thanks, wasn't sure how much more of this I could take." pausing a moment in thought before looking over at Xander, "Though I really don't have any right to complain, your putting your lives on the line day after day, week after week, the least I can do is put up with a little weakness in the knees."

"Don't sell yourself short mate," Xander counters, "Without you each of those fights would have gone much longer, but we don't want to see you passing out because of it, you're our friend too."

"Yeah we gotta watch out for each other," Madison adds. "It's a two way street. If your ever feeling too stretched out to contribute let us know, we're not going to hold it against you."

Blecker nods, smiling as the group vanish into the mouth of Rootcore.


	6. Rock Solid

VI. Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Rock Solid

(Based from summaries from Ranger Central)

"Still hiding behind your camera Maddie? Why don't you show us something instead of always living through your friends. Be spontaneous."

"I'm not hiding!" Maddie protests. "I'm spontaneous...w-why just this morning I needed toothpaste, I normally get Wintergreen but this time I said 'Let's try Spearmint.'"

Nick does not look convinced, just as LeeLee comes in, "Oh please the last time you went out those shoes were in," she comments as Maddie storms off. Heading for Toby who is reading the local paper with new on the recent stoning.

"Another one," she muses conspiratorially, "Sure have been a lot of weird things going on since the POWER RANGERS showed up in town."

Toby looks thoughtful a moment, clearly taking LeeLee's words to heart.

The Underworld

"Another human turned to stone," Necrolai gloats, "one at a time, soon Brairwood will be a statuary."

Koragg counters, "One at a time is hardly domination, let me take a group of my Styxoids to the surface and we can do some real damage."

"Don't disappoint me Koragg, and don't get in Necrolai's way!" Morticon orders.

Rootcore

Clare has turned herself into a fish, complete with bowl and decorations as Udonna enters, "Oh child." she says motherly before waving her wand and transforming Clare back to normal.

Crestfallen, wet, and her lips still puckered and fish like as she sighs, "Oh Udonna will I ever get the hang of this?"

At a park in Briarwood, Madison is feeling the weight of LeeLee and Nick's jabs, she sees a cute guy, steeling her will she prepares to walk over to him.

The man catches a ball tossed by some friends and Maddie turns around, "He looks busy, maybe later."

Turning back around, she steels herself again, preparing to march forward, "You can do this Maddie just walk up to him and-"

The boy walks over to Maddie extending his hand, "Hi I'm Ben."

"M-Madiso...M-Maddie, my friends call me Maddie."

A short distance away the other Rangers arrive at a terrible sight, dozens of people turned to stone a grim statuary, and in the center of it the Clawbster monster and Necrolai.

"We're too late," Nick exclaims as Necrolai lands, crossing her arms.

"And now you'll be next!" Necrolai gloats.

The Clawbster fire energy blasts alongside Necrolai at the Rangers, forcing them to scatter.

"MagiStaff, Axe Mode!" Xander slams the axe into the ground, creating a tremor headed right for Clawbster and Necrolai, "Take this!"

Necrolai flies off to the side, with Clawbster taking the full force, he staggers for a moment but quickly recovers.

"Crossbow mode!" Chip lowers his transformed staff, and takes aim, Clawbster takes the blast and remains standing, countering with an energy blast of his own as Nick charges with her Magi staff.

Necrolai knocks Nick aside with a side tackle blasting the other Rangers, leaving the four of them prone on the ground. "So much for the mighty Power Rangers," she gloats before she and Clawbster fly off, "Catch you later Rangers, more people to transform," she flies of cackling.

A short distance away at the same area of the Park Maddie and Ben are in Necrolai and Clawbster appear causing a panic, "Get um Clawbster!"

"Ben, run!" Maddie says shoving the young man just as Clawbster blasts her, in an instant she is turned to stone.

The rest of the Ranger show up a moment to late, urging Ben off, he pauses a moment at Maddie before Necrolai moves toward him then quickly runs off with the other civilians.

"Maddie!" The Pink Ranger fires on Clawbster who retreats by Necrolai, "Necrolai your going to pay!"

The other Rangers gather around Maddie as Vida charges Necrolai and Clawbster firing angrily.

"Later Rangers, this should be fun," Necrolai gloats as they disappear, "especially with you down a Ranger!"

Rootcore

Udonna waves her wand, but nothing happens, frustrated she exclaims, "This magic is quite strong, it wont be broken until Clawbster is destroyed."

"She shouldn't have been out alone," Nick muses.

"What does that mean," Vida says angrily.

"Look I'm just saying Maddie shouldn't have gone out on her own, she got in over her head, she should have been smarter. She should have just stayed behind her camera."

"The only reason she stormed off was because you called her a wallflower." Chip injects.

Vida spins around pointing her Mystic Morpher at Maddie's camera, "Nick you don't know anything about Maddie, here look, this is what she was doing 'behind the camera.'"

One of the monitors comes to life it starts with a video talking about Vida, showing her working the turn table, "Introducing DJ Vida. The best sister ever."

The scene now shifts to Xander making goofy faces, "And don't forget Xander, not only a great friend but he's sick on his board."

"No man has ever attempted this without loosing his life," we cut to Chip readying an arrow to fire at a bulls-eye before Maddie's voice-over comes in. "Chip Thorn, known him since grammar school. There is nooobody in this world quite like Chip, except..."

The camera switches to Blecker hiking through the town with her walking stick, "This is Nikki Blecker, in many ways Chip's equal in interests though with a bit more jokester personality. Nick, we all just call her Blecker is never without a joke to lighten the situation, and has even formed a strong bond with my sister."

It then cuts to Xander skateboarding, "Yeah! How about some extreme Xander!"

"So those are my friends, old and new. I know I can count on them for anything."

Finally Udonna speaks, "Everyone has their own way of expressing themselves Nick, for Madison maybe she does it through her films."

Sense knocked into him Nick leans over the table with a sigh, "I've been such a jerk." glancing over to Maddie's statue his resolve firms, "I'll fix this Maddie." just then a new spell code lights up his mystic morpher and the Xenotomb. A moment later Clawbster appears on the orb, and the team gather up to morph. "Everyone ready to do this?"

"Let's rock!" Vida says before looking apologetic at her sister, "Sorry sis."

Morphing they quickly board their Mystic Racers and speed off.

"I'll call Phineas and let him know whats up!" Clare calls out waving as the rangers fly off.

On the way back to town however Koragg appears, his Styxoids firing on them, "I'll keep them busy, you guys take out Clawbster." the Traning Ranger orders and she turns to engage the Koragg and his forces the others speeding off to the scene.

Taking potshots that destabilize her Mystic Speeder the Training Ranger swings around blasting them with the Speeder's lasers before drawing Koragg's ire.

"This ends here!" Koragg growls as he leaps into the air, slashing the Traning Ranger causing her to loose control.

As the Mystic Speeder plummets the Training Ranger exclaims, "Time to try out that new spell code."

'Gulwit Ranger Nero'

As the smoke clears from her landing The Silver Ranger is gone, replaced by Blue, "Well this is new!"

Like a fish to water the new Blue Ranger blasts the Styxoids with her magic as more circle around her she shows off a new ability combineing wind and water to sweep them, and Koragg away with a giant tidal wave.

Koragg counters by raising his shield, "Wolf Attack." launching a double shot at the Blue Ranger who deftly dodges it before transforming into a unicorn and chargeing right through Koragg and on his shield.

Koragg stumbles back, and huffs, "This isn't over Red Ranger." before quickly turning and disappearing into a spell seal.

"I'm coming Maddie!" The Blue Ranger exclaims as she quickly turns change back and leaps onto her Mystic Racer and speeds off.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers take on Necrolai and Clawbster, as well as a handful of Hidiacs. Green, Pink, Red, and Yellow embroiled in the brawl and definitely outnumbered and out gunned.

"I'm here for payback!" The Blue Ranger exclaims as she flies in on his Mystic Racer, plowing into Clawbster.

"Whoa! Maddie! Your back!" The Yellow Ranger cheers.

Dismounting just as Clawbster launching his personification beam at the Blue Ranger she raises his Magi Staff, "Reflect on this! Reflecto Targus!"

A mirror wall erupts from the ground, just as the blast is about to hit the Blue Ranger, reflecting it back at Clawbster, turning him to stone.

"I told you this wasn't over," Koragg says as he appears from a Spell Seal next to Necrolai.

"Koragg, what are you doing here?"

He turns to Necrolai with a growl, "Making sure you succeed."

A suddenly sheath of Ice appeared over the Clawbster monster before it cracked and shattered, the White Mystic Ranger running up a moment later.

Koragg growls, "White witch, we meet again."

As Clawbster shatters, all across the city and even into Rootcore the petrified people return to normal, looking to the action on the Crystal Orb Maddie quickly runs off to join the others.

"Koragg revive Clawbster!" Necrolai demands.

With a growl he chants a spell, a spell seal appearing under the rubble of Clawbster, reassembling him back together before a second spell seal appears over his head and initiates the Clawbster's transition to giant form. Maddie running up a moment later.

"Maddie your OK!" The Pink Ranger exclaims happily.

"Hey Maddie I-I'm sorry, I was a total jerk." The Blue Ranger apologizes sincerely, "You're not shy."

Madie looks at her dopple ganger confused a moment, before she removes her helment, revealing Blecker.

"What...but I thought..."

Blecker shrugs shifting back to the Silver Ranger, "I guess the Xenotomb felt we needed a Blue Ranger.

Maddie smiles and hugs Blecker, "I'm just glad everyone is alright."

Blecker smiles and steps back as Maddie transforms, "All yours."

"Ready?" Maddie says flipping open her Mystic Morpher.

"Your mine Wolf Wizard," the White Mystic Ranger says charging Koragg as Necrolai makes a tactical retreat.

First Maddie Ranger's up, then the five transforms into titan Form, gathering up into a group.

"Let's try that new spell code," Sprite suggests.

Together the five chant the incantation, "Gulwit Mysto Unios."

The five Titans contort and shift transforming into the Titan Megazord, a moment later Blecker puts in her own spell code, transforming into energy and combining with the Titan Megazord. But unlike last time when each part of the Dragon or individual Titans minds existed inside their individual body parts all six appear in a new place, a chessboard with each person set inside a chess piece.

"A chessboard," The Blue Ranger comments.

"Good thing I was leader of my Chess Club," The Yellow Ranger comments as they all shift and settle into position.

"I don't get it, we have to play a game to move." The Red Ranger wonders.

"Well this is better then body riding," Blecker jokes. "Everyone ready?"

"Ready!"

The Titan Megazord adjust it's hat and takes to the air to dodge the Clawbster's attack. Landing again and blocking his attack with a wing shield just as Koragg and the White Ranger take their own giant forms and exchanges blows.

Drawing their saber the Titan Megazord slashes at the Clawbster, forcing it back a step before drawing a spell seal in the air with the sword, and with a final slash the Spell Seal destroys Clawbster just as Koragg blasts the White Ranger with a Wolf Attack.

As the White Mystic Ranger falls the Titan Megazord moves into block the next wolf attack, deflecting it with it's saber. Then countering with another Spell Seal slash that pushes Koragg back several paces.

"Impossible!" Koragg exclaims in disbelieve before regaining his composure, "Your power is impressive Rangers."

"Did you guys see that?" The Yellow Ranger exclaims, "I didn't think the Titan Megazord had that kind of power."

The Rangers all look to Blecker, he smiles sheepishly, "Uh...you're welcome?"

Pressing forward the Titan Megazord and Koragg clash swords as the White Ranger gets to her feet.

"Back to the dark with you monster!" she exclaims as a Spell seal appears under his feet and with a defiant yell Koragg is sent back into the Underworld.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Checkmate!" all 7 warriors say in unison as Koragg vanishes from sight before they all return to normal size.

"That was cool Udonna, can you banish the Necrolai as well?" Chip bubbles.

She shakes her head as they begin walking back to Rootcore, "I suspect Koragg will not stay sealed for long, it was at best a delay. He has already bested me once in combat and I suspect he could eventually even overwhelm you. This seemed like the best solution for now."

"We could have beat him," Phinieas cheers slapping Blecker's back, "Right Nick?" sending her sprawling to the forest ground. Vida and Chip helping her stand again, "Uh sorry-I...I didn't think I hit you that hard."

Blecker dusts herself off, leaning heavily on her walking stick until Vida and Chip support him on his shoulders, her pants struggling to stay up as well, "Bad knees remember, and that...Megazord thing just zapped everything out out me."

Maddie looks concerned to Udonna, "Udonna? I feel fine why is Blecker so knocked out."

Udonna pauses a moment in thought, "The Megazord is very high level magic, I imagine that your Ranger Powers provided a buffer against it. Alas I do not think it would be wise to continually count on Blecker to add extra power in such cases, and a prolonged fight would only make her condition worse."

"I felt fine when I fused with the Sprite Titan though," Blecker comments.

Xander injects, "What about Dragon formation?"

"Who and the what now?" Blecker asks confused.

"It's another formation we have," Chip adds, "Well everyone but Phineas or Alexis; the four of us, Xader, Maddie, Vida, and myself."

"I'll give it a shot," Blecker comments, "Later...a-after I get my strength back."

Everyone nods, "Hey if you can make the Dragon as strong as a the titan I say go for it," Phineas muses, "Besides that would mean I could help as the Phoenix."

Vida holds out her Mystic Morpher to Blecker, "Want to borrow mine, maybe you'll feel better if you ranger up."

Blecker shakes his head, "Somehow I don't think transforming into the Pink Ranger and using MORE magic is going to restore my drained magical batteries," she laughs. "Besides I'm pretty sure I don't have the figure for the Pink Ranger's skirt."

For a moment everyone imagined the overweight Blecker shoved into the Pink Ranger's spandex and let out a collective laugh. Chip took lead making the collective dream into a visible image before them before waving his Mystic Morpher, "Oh I dunno maybe you get a body to match." the image shifted becoming a more trim male build, with a uniform more like the male Rangers trading the skirt and leggings to color matching pants.

Blecker looked at the image and waved his own Training Morpher the image shifting back to the classic Pink Ranger form, before she removed helmet to reveal not Vida's face but a feminized version of his own, "Or you know, with my luck I end up like that."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Xander broke it, "Oh that would never happen," he glanced hopefully to Udonna, "R-Right?"

Udonna was again thoughtful a moment, "I am not sure, the previous Pink Sorcerer was a woman, as have been all previous holders of the wand, there have never been 2 inheritors of the power active at the same time and no men. The same holds true of the other 4 wands, their users were all of the same gender as the current generation, of you all. There are too many variables to truly know what would happen in such a case." seeing the looks of horror and shock on the faces of her team she smiled, "But I am sure everything will work out in the end. I will find a way to craft a wand for Blecker that does not draw on the same energies causing an overload of Pink energy, and then concerns over forced gender roles of the power will be a non-issue."

The group gave a collective sigh of relief.

"Udonna," Maddie finally added, "Don't you know a spell to fix Blecker's knees permanently."

"Spells no, but I am working on a potion."

Blecker looked a little green at the prospect of some magic potion, but kept her mouth shut, just as her past fells to her anckles.

Later at Rock Porium as everyone is working Ben, the boy Maddie met in the park earlier, enters the store, making a beeline for Maddie once he sees her.

"M-Maddie," she stumbles, looking a bit flustered.

"B-Ben," she says surprised as she sees him. "W-What are you doing here?"

Ben flusters again, coughing anxiously, "I...Uh...wanted to apologize-"

"Apologize? For what?" Maddie interrupts.

Ben looks away, avoiding her gaze, "I saw you before the monster attacked, t-thought you were cute, but was too shy to go over and say hi. If I...if I had-" he cuts short.

Maddie smiles.

Finally he spits it out, "If I had just come over sooner we would have moved on and away," he starts, adding quickly, "to talk...you know...and wouldn't have been there when the monster t-turned you to s-stone."

Maddie smiles pulling him into a hug, "It's no problem."

Ben smiles awkwardly, "Can I see you again, maybe after work?"

Maddie pauses a moment in thought, 'I have magic lessons after work. But he's so cute.' looking crest fallen she sighs, "Sorry, things are kinda crazy about now. Don't know when it will lighten up."

Ben nods slowly, "Can I get your number?"

Maddie nods, grabbing a Rock Porium business card and quickly writing out her number on the back, handing it to Ben, "Keep in touch."

Ben takes it, nods and hurries out of the store, "I'll make sure to do that!"

The Underworld

"The great Koragg, defeated again," Necrolai gloats as she circles Koragg, "And now he's banished here to the Underworld. Perhaps the Master choose wrong when he put his faith in you."

Koragg growls, "The white witch's seal is but a nuisance, I will have it broken in no time."

"Sure you will. But will you ever redeem yourself in the eye of the Master? He can not continue to put so much faith in you without some sort of actions to prove your worth."

Koragg growls but eventually bows his head, dropping to one knee as he stares down into the crimson eye in the center of his shield. "Master I will redeem myself in your eye. I just need more time, more power, I just need one good plan to destroy those Rangers."

Necrolai kneels by Koragg, "I may know of a way to get you back in the Master's good graces."

Instantly Koragg stands, looking to the Vampire Queen conspiratorially, "And what is in it for you."

Cooing she runs her fingers along Koragg's armor, "You are both a great wizard and a knight, I am neither which is why I must leave the destruction of the Rangers to other agents. But perhaps if you were to teach me some of your secrets-"

Koragg quickly cuts her off, "Not everyone is able to harness the Dark Magic of the Master, in fact very few are. You are not one of those, neither is Morticon, in fact there are no others in all the Underworld who can."

Necrolai huffs, "Then what of your armor, can you make me some of my own, teach me to fight?"

Koragg looks thoughtful a moment, "That is do able but not easy, the minerals needed to craft the armor are not easy to come by, plus there is a time element in the crafting of armor. Time that would no doubt be hindered by the demands of Morticon, if you can keep him off my back and help me to gather the minerals, AND keep it a secret lest Morticon demand I make armor for all his forces then, and only then, do we have a deal."

Necrolai looks thoughtful, "I will think on your offer."

"And as for your side of the bargain?" Koragg demands, "To get me back in the graces of the Master?"

"Let me think on our proposition, and then I will answer you."

Koragg growls, "Fair enough."


	7. Legendary Catastros

VII. Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Legendary Catastros

(Based from summaries from .com)

"Madison is running a new campaign of our tabletop group and we could really use a fifth player." Chip stops Nick outside the Rock Porium as they are all getting off work.

Nick looks at him confused, as LeeLee passes by, remaining silent LeeLee hangs near the group listening, "Sorry, what the heck are you talking about Chip?"

"Chip, Maddie, Vida and I play a weekly tabletop role playing game, it's all dungeons and knights. It's kinda fun. Been doing it for years."

"And you want me to join? Look I'll level with you, every one I've been in hasn't made it to the second session. I think I'm cursed."

"Well that wont happen with us, we've been doing it for years remember, plus we know where you live," Maddie jokes.

Nick laughs nervously, "Sure, I guess."

LeeLee suddenly jumping in as she moves in next to Nick, "I'll join!"

The five look curiously to her, Maddie speaking first, "Well with Nick we already have five, we don't really need six."

"Please, I can bring snacks."

There is a slow pause before Maddie looks to the others, "You okay with six guys?"

"Sure," Xander offers casually.

"The more the merrier," Chip beams.

"Whatever," Vida adds.

Maddie smiles awkwardly, "Alright, Toby's letting us use the Rock Porium after hours, do you need help with your character? it's going to be a mid level campaign."

LeeLee looks to Nick who nods, offering her own nod a moment later, "Isn't this cool Nick we get to play a game together."

Nick shrugs, "Yeah sure."

Very few lights are on in the Rock Porium, but faint music could be heard from outside as LeeLee got near the door, she was carrying several pizza boxes and a couple bags, the tapping of a cane on the cement drew her attention as Blecker came up from down the street.

"You look great by the way, lost some weight?" LeeLee says conspiratorially, "We have got to get you a new wardrobe before you shrink out of those rags."

Blecker flustered, "That's not really nessic..."

As Xander let them in LeeLee kept her eyes on Blecker, "I insist, tomorrow morning, Shopping spree, my treat!"

"Let me show you to the table," Xander offers taking the pizza boxes from LeeLee, "So what kind of snacks you bring?"

LeeLee shrugs pulling some vegetable juice from the bag as long as some cookies and veggie platters, setting them down on the table next to the Pizza as she slipped her way to a seat next to Nick, "You finish your character yet?"

Nick looked up to LeeLee putting a bit more space between them, "Almost, Maddie is just helping me finish mine up."

"Mind helping me with mine?"

Nick shrugs, "That's more Maddie and Chip," then pausing she looks to Blecker as she takes a seat, "Oh Blecker, you have a few templates right?"

"Yeah!" Blecker beams, "I bought several of the source books and have created concepts but could never find play groups in my old town. But I made a new one just for this group, she's an elf paladin."

"She?" Chip lights up, "Cool we finally got a girl on the team."

Blecker looked over at Vida confused, "Finally? You didn't make a girl?"

"Nope, male bard." she said with a laugh, "I mean look at who I'm playing with."

Blecker sighed looked to LeeLee with hope, "You're a girl right?"

LeeLee nods, "Came up with it myself, sort of a mix of vampire and fighter, she's human but has vampire like class skills."

Blecker sighs in relief as he hands over his character sheet to Maddie, "Are we all ready to begin?" Maddie wonders aloud.

Everyone nods and settle into the seats getting ready.

"You Crunan Smilebeard, Vicamros Spelloyal, and Xanril Bearcharger-"

"Wait who?" Nick interrupts.

"Oh sorry...Chip plays Crunan Smilebeard is a male halfling knight, he is clad in armor that's a mix of full plate and the more maneuverable mesh. Vida plays Vicamros Spelloyal a male human bard, who wears silk and other cloth garbs. Xander's character is Xanril Bearcharger, a male elf ranger who is in medium leather armor and an ornate bow strapped to his back."

"When do we come in," LeeLee asks, leaning over by Madison as she works out the last details of her character.

"I'm getting to that, it won't be long just want a few minutes I need to introduce the established group before I throw you guys in."

"I'll just be enjoying this delicious veggie pizza until it's time for my big stage entrance then," Blecker jokes, "Mmmmmm artichoke, nice choice LeeLee."

"It's low fat too!"

"Anyway the three of you are summoned before King Erasmus the Randomly Biased-"

"The Randomly what?" Chip interrupts, "Are you sure that's his title and not a DM note."

There is a shuffling pf papers as Maddie shows the text from the campaign book to Chip, "I think it's suppose to be an inside joke, the campaign itself is pretty serious so the author probably threw it in as a way to lighten things early on."

Chip nods, "Ok, go on."

"The three of you are summoned before King Erasmus the Randomly Biased, The evil necromancer Mort Kemnon has discovered an artifact known as the Mask of Death and wishes to use this to overthrow the kingdom. The king relates this to you and asks that you, given your reputation locate and stop this mad man."

"You have our full cooperation your Majesty!" Crunan says with a bow looking to his teammates.

Vicamros and Xanril nod, Xanril speaking next, "Do we have any clues as to where this Mort Kemnon is hiding?"

"The Hierophant of the local Order of Therin asked to speak with all parties interested in this quest, he may have more to go on. And has in fact I have already sent the other two members of your party ahead to speak to him."

"Other two members your majesty?" Xanril wonders aloud.

"Ah yes, you see," the King pauses a moment, "You are not the first party to undertake this quest, however it has been some time since they have returned and I can only assume the worse. Given that I felt it prudent to make sure this time a much larger party was taken with the task in hope of victory."

"Mort Kemnon has already defeated one party of adventurers? Cool that means this is an epic level quest!" Chip exclaims, "This should be some sweet loot for our new players!"

"Moving along," Maddie starts, "You say your goodbyes to the King and make your way to the Hierophant who is just finishing his greetings and blessings to Caren Silvermoon, a female elf Paladin. You can see from here that her armor is decent half plate but clearly of common quality not quality sets like your own. Next to her is Loraella Silverkin, a female Vampire Mark-"

"Or a Vampire Mark?"

"While Vampiric Markers must live as vampires, they are not true vampires. Vampiric Markers have been blessed by the evil deity Vecna, Lord of the Undead, to spread destruction and ruin to those among the living and expand his kingdom of undead. In return for the service of the living, Vecna "blesses" them with immortality by using their power to steal life and convert creatures into vampiric undead."

Blecker looks over incredulously at LeeLee, "Uh I'm a Paladin you understand what that means right?"

"And?" LeeLee says irritably.

"I'm Lawful Good, I'm morally compelled to destroy creatures who live on death and chaos. Also wouldn't Therin not permit such an a-abomination into her holy temple."

"Therin has gone missing, The Hierophant explained this to you, and that Loraella is with you for two reasons, one the Hierophant believes that since Mort Kemnon is using the Mask of Death to channel the power of his god, the God of Death and that a servant of Vecna might give them an edge against such an enemy. Secondly this is a sort of probation for Loraella to a chance at redemption in the eyes of Therin."

"No offense LeeLee but I'm going to be keeping a close eye on you."

"Whatever, can we get on with this."

"Can we skip the Hirophant's speech since you just gave it to us anyway?" Nick wonders.

"Sure," Maddie cedes, "Just introduce yourselves. Also the Hierophant gives you a Staff of Resurrection to aid you on the quest."

"Are either of the girls cute?" Xander wonders aloud.

"And now you know why I made male bard."

Everyone chuckles.

"They both have decent charisma so...above average."

"I'm want to roll my charisma and play a bardic melody to make a good first impression." Vida injects.

"Which song?"

Vida shuffles though some papers looking over her songs, "Song of Seduction is the only thing close to fitting."

"Your trying to seduce my character in the middle of Therin's church?" Blecker says in disbelieve.

"Naaa I just want to make a good first impression."

"Roll it!"

A collective groan escapes from the players, Maddie whistling in shock, "A 20."

"I'm fucked." Blecker exasperates.

Maddie sighs, "Caren is immediately enraptured by Vicamros and the two slip off for some nookie in a nearby confessional.

"Well this isn't off to a good start," Nick comments.

"What about me? Did Vida-"

"Vicamros-"

"He seduces me as well?"

There was the sound of dice rolling, Maddie sighs, "Yes."

"We'll just wait outside until their done having fun, maybe ask some of the villagers for any hints on where Mort Kemnon is.

"There is a vegetable vendor who looks a little wary from traveling."

"I'll handle this this one, leave it to plan Xanril," Xanril says walking over to the vendor. "Hello my good man my name is Xanril Bearcharger. We are on a quest to find and defeat Mort Kemnon you wouldn't happen to know where he might be."

The man is a bit leery but after looking you over gives a sigh of relief, "I have heard of you and your friends, maybe there is hope. West, head west, his agents drove us all out of Westhaven, if you want to find Mort Kemnon start there where his hold is iron clad."

"Around this time Caren, Vicamros, and Loraella have caught up to you."

Xander, Chip and Vida huddle together a moment, "Maddie can we share any of our existing loot with the new players."

Maddie shrugs, "Sure, go ahead."

"What do you think would be good for everyone?" Chip wonders.

More papers are shuffled as Chip shares notes with the other players, "Oh look at this Blecker, this armor is only for girls and if I'm reading it right it will really increase your armor."

Blecker glances at the notes, "Pretty cool," he says glancing over at Chip, "Where does MB and TCO stand for?"

Chip flusters and coughs, "Uh Mythril Bikini and Telia Catfolk Outfit. Their uh kinda weird items."

Maddie pales a moment, "Y-Yeah early on I gave out loot I was expecting them to sell, I forgot you guys had hung onto it."

"It's a great set!" Chip says defensively.

Blecker shrugs, "I'll take um."

"I'll take this,"LeeLee comments pointing at a different set of items from the loot list.

Maddie roll a six sided dice, "What was that about?" LeeLee wonders.

Maddie sighs, as if reading from a script, "When first equipping the Mythril Bikini top roll a d6, every time the player changes into this item increase bust size by that initial roll."

Blecker slaps his head with his palm, "What have I gotten myself into."

"Three," Maddie says with a sigh, "The items also come with a number of drawback you want to role play out your first change Blecker?" Blecker nods.

Caren emerges from behind the brush clad in a two piece mesh bikini and little else. The only other clothing of note is a pair of cat ears set among her hair, she has a tail affixed around her waist on a belt, with large cat like paw booties and gloves. She is crouched low to the ground in a feline like stance looking expectantly at the party, "Well how do I look?"

Maddie rolls some dice and passes a note to Blecker.

"Really?"

Maddie nods.

Suddenly Caren cranes her head to the side and bolts off in a feline run.

"What is she doing?" Loraella wonders.

Caren comes back munching on a squirrel she had caught with her bare ha-paws.

"Move on?"

"Move on." The group say together.

Crossing over fields and hill you travel until you come to a strange totem, Caren you are getting an odd feeling being around it.

"Sense Evil."

"While not an object of pure darkness it does make your skin crawl," Maddie says as she rolls some dice. "The sensation enough to trigger your Wild Temperament and drives you into a feral rage and attack the device."

"I'm starting to regret this armor," Blecker comments, "I get four attack with it though right?"

Maddie nods, "One for each limb, you roll 1d6+1d4+5 times four."

"Caren hisses, bearing her fangs, 'She has fangs right?'"

Maddie shrugs, "Sure, why not." Several dice are rolled, Caren launching herself into the air as she tears into the totem, "Sixty damage, you reduce the totem to kindling. You actions anger the Goblins who lie in wait who quickly surround the group."

Vicamros begins to play a battle balled to increase the team's defense. Loraella grapples with a goblin sinking her fangs in to get the blood she needs to survive. Xanril picks off goblins with his bow. Crunan changes in next to Caren to attack any goblins on her back. In her fury Caren ignores her wounds before being overwhelmed and killed by several goblins but the goblins are soon overwhelmed and defeated.

"I'll resurrect her," Loraella says using the Staff of Resurrection.

Nick looks over at a near clock, "Wow look at the time, and we have that...thing...we have to get to." Glancing over at LeeLee he smiles, "That was fun."

She smiles, "I had fun, you guys doing this again?"

Maddie nods, "Next week, same time and place." she says as she and Chip help clean up.

"We'll clean up, LeeLee, here, let me show you and Blecker out." Xander says leading the two toward the door.

"And hey thanks for the res LeeLee," Blecker comments as they are led outside.

"You gonna be up a bit longer?" LeeLee wonders.

Blecker nods.

As they are walking away LeeLee rubs her arms, "H-Hey, if you could really be a catgirl or a v-vampire would you want to?"

"Probably not," Blecker muses, "It's a nice fantasy, a nice getaway but I'm not to keen on drinking blood to live and serving a undead god."

"Y-Yeah," LeeLee says looking away, "But the power, flight, immortality, eternal beauty..."

Blecker stops cornering LeeLee as he looks deep into her eyes, "Hey look I know that Necrolai chick seems cool and powerful and all but don't get any crazy ideas, your not going to be yourself, even if you get all those powers, your going to be her thrall, her slave."

For a moment LeeLee is looking at Caren not Blecker and smiles, "T-thanks C-Caren." She says walking off, Caren standing there in Blecker's place in LeeLee mind's eye as she walks away.

Rootcore the next day, Vida, Maddie, Blecker, Xander, and Chip sit gathered around as Udonna relates a tale as she begins a black stallion leaps from the pages of the Xenotome and across the table.

"The story of the beast stallion whose strength was known across the land, the legendary Catastros! Many have tried in vain to break the mightiest creature of them all, but Catastros was stronger then a hundred men and no one was able to harness his fearsome power!"

The illustration transition to live action as we see the black stallion running through the woods during a great battle."Catastros fled into the forest during the great battle of good and evil, but before the seal was closed evil reached up and dragged Catastros down to the lowest depths of the pit!" A spell seal rises up dragging the stallion underground.

"But Koragg must have tamed him somehow."

Udonna nods, "Whatever Koragg did he clearly earned the trust of Catastros because since then they have been inseparable."

In the Underworld Morticon approaches Koragg, "Why haven't you released me, you still have the rangers combining power, use it, release me!"

"I told you," Koragg says batting Morticon's sword away, "I told you when they used the counter spell I lost that power, I need to think of a new plan."

Morticon fumes shoving Koragg who walks away, "Hurry up! I can't stay down here!"

As Koragg walks off Necrolai slips close to him, "Morticon Koragg is lying, I saw with my own eyes Koragg is keeping the combining power for himself."

"What!" Morticon howls his sword glowing as he slams it into the ground, the energy from it radiating up and effecting all the Hidiacs and Styxoids for several levels before he regains some composure handing a cross bow to Necrolai. "Use this and show Koragg who is the boss here."

"As you command Morticon," Necrolai says taking the crossbow and flying off.

In the city Koragg appears, the Rangers appearing, sans Blecker but including the White Ranger, and Koragg forms the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. The Rangers forming the Dragon formation which flies at Koragg, he counter slashes with his sword, the White Ranger knocking him back with an energy blast. Before the battle could progress further Necrolai arrives and fires the crossbow.

Koragg turns spying the Fleeing Necrolai, "Even my allies betray me," and starts to form a spell seal, "Vasalichi Infrado!"

Quickly the Phoenix Titan leaps for Koragg, the spell seal warping as Koragg and Catastros are split and the Phoenix titan and Catastros vanish into the spell seal.

Phineas crashes down in a strange place, getting to his feet he looks around confused, "W-Where am I?" and takes out his Mystic Morpher trying to call out, it doesn't respond. "Just great."

Slowly Phineas begins to walk about, looking for some clue to where he is, turning around he sees Catastros rearing up as if to strike, Phineas backpedals to avoid being trampled just as Catastros collapses onto his side, breathing shallowly a nasty glowing wound on his rear flank and the arrow lying just next to Catastros.

"Oh, wow," Phineas says still backpedaling, "I don't-" he pauses pulling his Mystic Morpher, "Wait I have a magic wand, I can do anything."

Looking confidently toward Catastros he hold out his free hand timidly, "O-Ok, I can only help from here, s-stay calm."

After a moments pause he sighs, "Where's Clare or Udonna when I need them." Then swallowing hard, "Heal. Catastros, Heal."

He repeats the incantation several times to no effect, Catastros growing quieter, clearly getting worse.

Koragg's Wolf Attack knocks Morticon back several feet, Necrolai backing against the wall as Koragg glares her way, "How dare you attack Catastros, I should destroy you both!"

Morticon advances, parrying Koragg's blade with his own, "You lied to me, you kept the Rangers combining power for yourself, you left me here to rot!"

"I was only doing what Morticon told me to do," Necrolai pleads, "Isn't that what your always preaching about honor and loyalty."

Koragg growls as he and Morticon continue to vie for control in their clashing of swords, "Give me the power, set me free!" Morticon demands.

Suddenly the pit glows as the Master roars causing the two to settle down.

"I have already given the power to someone I can trust." Koragg explains, "Someone who will destroy the Power Rangers for us."

Back at Rootcore Udonna is flipping through a few spell books, finally finding the passage she wants, "A spell of transport is a one way deal, unless a source can reverse the seal." stopping she looks to the remaining Rangers, "Do any of you remember what Koragg said?"

"Oh I know," Chip explains, "It was something like 'Fedichini Alfrado.'"

The other Rangers look at him skeptically.

"Well it was."

The Crystal Orb comes to life showing a Dark Troll rising from the Underworld, "We will have to deal with that after." Udonna says as the Rangers gather around her, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

Before transforming Vida glares at Chip, "Keep trying to remember the spell!"

Shortly the Rangers transform, arriving on the scene of the Dark Troll just as he summons forth a familiar orb of light.

"Our Megazord power!" The Blue Ranger shouts.

Before he absorbs the energy, growing and turning into a creature of stone and rock.

Catastros is growing stiller and stiller and Phineas watches on terrified, both for his safety and the creature but the later is quickly outpacing the former, "I-I can't help you, I'm sorry—But I'm not afraid anymore." Cautiously Phineas reaches out to Catastros patting his head in comfort as Catastros' life slips away. "in a way were both monsters..."

Suddenly his Mystic Morpher beeps revealing a new spell code, jumping to his feet Phineas takes a few steps back and points his Mystic Morpher at Catastros.

"Heal!" as magic shoots from his Mystic Morpher the wound is wiped clean and healed and Catastros quickly gets to his feet, nuzzling his head against Nick. "Y-You want me to ride you?"

Sliding onto Catastros' back they ride off together.

The Rangers are all knocked down by a flurry of boulders launched by the Rock Golem, "Hey I remembered the spell, it was 'Vasalichi Infrado'!" Garuda exclaims.

"So say it backwards!" Spirt orders.

"Odarfni Ihcilasav?"

The Dark Seal reappears the Mystic Phoenix emerging riding on Catastros, "Come on Catastros lets show them how we do this Red Ranger style." Catastros once more transforms into armor, the Mystic Phoenix slipping in to form, "Centaurus Phoenix Megazord."

With a combination of his bladed staff and his head's ponytail fire whip the Rock Golem is destroyed. A familiar energy orb emerging from the defeated monster, forming a Mystic Seal and releasing the Rangers Megazord power back to them. The Ranger celebrate as the return of their power. But the moment is short lived as Koragg appears atop a building and Catastros bucks the Mystic Phoenix from his back.

"I don't know how you tamed my Catastros," Koragg scowls as he grows to giant size, "Come Catastros." who does as told and the two recombine into the Centaur form, "Catastros rides with me again." As they charge off.

In the Mystic wood Phineas and Udonna are walking together, "I really thought he was going to stay with us."

"Koragg's bond is quite strong Phineas," Udonna explains, "It will take more then one act of kindness to sway him to another's side for good."

Phineas nods, "I guess, but still I was hoping he would, we made a connection."

"because your both monsters?"

Phineas nods.

Udonna smiles and kisses his brow, "How many times must I tell you your a Power Ranger, you will never be a monster."

"Besides whats wrong with being a monster." Manticore laughs as he emerges from some trees, "It's the humans that are the real problem, destroying anything that looks even the slightest bit different."

"And the trolls, and the goblins, they hate me too."

Udonna sighs when suddenly Blecker, in her beastly form steps out from behind a tree, "You're not the only monsters in town."

"Nick!"

"Nikki!"  
"Pink Ranger!"

Udonna walks over and hugs Blecker tightly, "Are you ready to talk about it."

Blecker shakes her head, "N-No...but I think I'll go crazy if I don't we're supposed to be a team...we're supposed to trust one another."

Udonna smiles, "We're listening."

Blecker holds back tears, "It all started when my mother died..."


	8. Fire Heart

VIII. Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Fire Heart

(Based from summaries from .com)

A older man walks down the street looking at a parchment as he talks on his cell phone, "Yes professor I have the map. It's more fascinating then we ever dreamed. I'm on my way."

Closing his cellphone he looks around, hailing a near cab and slips into the back seat, "Metropolitan Museum, and hurry!"

The driver turns around, a faceless black shadow creature, causing the man to immediately panic and run from the cab, forgetting the map behind.

At the Rock Porium, Xander wheels around in a chair, directing the others as Toby comes in, "Nice work Xander, I like how you got the others..working."

Vida gives Toby an odd look, Blecker coming in through the front door as Toby brings out a cardboard cut out of metal legend Jake Bonebreaker.

"Whose the old guy boss?" Xander wonders.

"Old guy?" Toby says insulted, "Jake Bonebreaker, the man who put metal in metal head. Lead guitar and vocal on metal mega classic Harry Hatchet."

Xander shakes his head.

"Ok, your lesson: play it, like it, class dismissed." Toby explains before returning to his office.

"Hey guys," Xander shouts, "Who wants to take care of the king of metal?"

No one shows any interest.

"Fine I'll do it myself," Xander shouts, turning back around to the cutout, "With a little help from some magic."

Flipping open his Mystic Morpher with a "Vivessi Inacti."

The cutout comes to life becoming a live person who immediately throws up his arms and announces "Hello Cincinnati."

"Oops, just a slight magical malfunction."

Vida and Blecker chuckle just as Udonna calls Xander on his Mystic Morpher, her voice on speaker, "Rangers theirs a very strong dark magic presence in your area."

"We can't all split on Toby," Nick suggests "V and I will check it out. You guys help with...heavy metal boy."

Nick and Vida run for the door quickly.

"Are you guys ready for some metal?" Jake exclaims, Maddie scrunching her noise in distaste. "Well I want...some prunes..."

Xander looks away in disgust.

In a parking structure the cab comes to a stop as Necrolai reaches into the back and removes the map, examining it, "Excellent Koragg and Morticon will be most grateful!" Pausing to look at the map she adds excitedly, "Indeed."

Nick and Vida run down a ramp about to change into their Mystic Clothes as they pass a concrete pillar when LeeLee appears in front of them, grabbing Nick by the arm, "I've been looking all over for you, come on I have the shops all picked out."

"We're kinda busy," Vida interjects.

"And Nikki's been dodging me for a week, not this time, you can call one of your other friends, this is my time to spend with Nikki."

"It's Nikolai," Blecker protests even as she is dragged off.

Sighing Vida solders on, changing into her Mystic Clothes as she comes upon.

"Nothing here but a Taxi."

The Cab turning as large fangs appear in the grill and it transforms to it's monstrous form.

"Whoa!"

Vida kicks the monster, turning it around before spinning and drawing her Mystic Morphers, transforming.

Necrolai landing in front of her monster, "Who else?" She says cockily. "Are do I have you all to myself..."

"And this one, and this, oh your going to look so cute in this," LeeLee preens as he layers another dress into Blecker's arms.

"LeeLee you know I can't afford all this."

She blows her and shoves her into toward the dressing rooms, "Oh don't worry I've got my girl's back."

Blecker takes a seat and sighs, look down at herself, hands shaking slightly.

Surprisingly LeeLee stops and sits down next to her, "Hey, what's wrong."

"You wouldn't get it."

"Try me," Blecker stands up shifting to her beastman form, this catches the eyes of some civilians who go running leaving them alone in the store as Blecker roars, "No you wouldn't! I don't even understand it, so how on earth can you!"

Surprisingly LeeLee just smiles, "I knew there was something different about you, I could sense it the moment we met!"

And then just as surprisingly LeeLee transforms into a form similar to Necrolai. Blecker stumbles back her pats dropping as she falls on her ass scrambling for her Morpher.

"Necrolai!"

LeeLee scowls, "No! She just..." her demeanor shifts from confident to forlorn, "...just my mother. So I know what it means to have some big secret in your life you don't fully understand….Silver Ranger..."

Blecker stops panicking and starts to break down into tears, "None of this makes sense. You're a vampire and I'm a furry, I keep being changed into thing, and now I've lost more then half my weight overnight..."

LeeLee interrupts, "And you look great as a result."

"But it's not my choice, I didn't work out and loose the weight I was caught is some side effect of magic and was given this body. Some force decided this is how I should look, not my own agency."

LeeLee smiles and changes back to her human form and she helps Blecker to her feet, "All the more reason for you to dress up, a new wardrobe, a new look on life. Come on I'll help you."

Blecker moves to a seat and sits, still crying, "Udonna says I'm a Zyuuman, some sort of alien from another parallel world. I want to just run away, run to Zyuuland, find my family. And ask so many questions."

"Then do it."

"I can't the Rangers…"

"Will be fine without you, you have to spend some time on yourself our your just going to crack like an egg." LeeLee sighs again, "Believe me I know, all mom wants to do is teach me how to be 'Princess of the Vampires' and to 'Serve the Master Will' I mean don't get me wrong some of her ideas are fun but I'm not living in that smelly, dank, underworld and bowing to that blowhard Morticon."

Blecker start to calm down as LeeLee drapes a coat over her head to hide her features.

"Come on let's get you some new clothes then start off on this grand adventure to discover who you are."

"O...Okay..." Slowly Blecker calms down, drying her tears, starting to smile, "T-Thank LeeLee"

She smiles back, "Anytime, Nikki."

At the Rock Porium Jake is loudly playing air guitar, a couple costumers leaving quickly as Xander quickly jobs over, "Mate can you dial it down a tenth please? We don't want to bring in Toby."

Speak of the devil, Toby runs out of his office excited, "Jake Bonebreaker! In my record shop!" he exclaims, "I need a camera...camera...camera." turning around and hurrying back into his office.

The other Ranger's Mystic Morphers going off as Vida informs them she could use a hand, the trio rushing for the doors.

"Wait," Madison exclaims stopping, "What about Jake?"

"One more try," Xander says drawing his Mystic Morpher, "Vivessi Inacti." which turns Jake back into a cardboard cutout.

Toby emerges from his office with a camera in hand, "Such an honor," he fangasming as he approaches, "...your...cardboard." disheartened he looks around, "I must be loosing it." Before regaining his vigor and posing enthusiastically with the cutout and taking a picture."

As the other three Rangers arrive Necrolai whistles the monster turning back into a cab as she makes a hasty retreat, the Ranger try to pursue the cab only for Necrolai to block them from behind, "thats nothing compared to what I'll soon have." And flees before the Rangers can get their second wind.

"We have another problem," Yellow says dourly.

Blue points to a security camera and jokes, "Smile."

Shortly back at Rootcore the Ranger slips the camera footage they recovered into their systems and power down. But before they can do anything all eyes turn to Blecker, entering with LeeLee.

"We can explain," Chip injects quickly.

"She knows."

"I know."

"Look I know this is sudden," Blecker starts and Alexis and Phineas arrive. "But LeeLee and I are headed for Zyuuland. I...I need to find out about my mother, her side of the family."

"Now is not a good time Nick."

"It will never be a good time," LeeLee glowers and puts her foot down, "But Nikki needs this, a _real_ friend would understand that."

"Go," Xander says softly, "I'll explain it to Toby, just go. I know what it's like to be the new guy in a strange land, I can understand the reverse, needing to find your roots. So go."

"Xander, she's can't just."

"You're all strong enough on your own," Alexis cuts in, "And I'll be with them to protect them."

LeeLee hisses, "We really don't need a tag along."

Alexis steels her gaze and glares back, "I'm insisting. Besides only I know the spell that can open the gate to Zyuuland without the aid of a Champion Cube."

"A what?" Blecker looks confused.

"I suppose that will be one of the thing you will learn about in your journey," Alexis smirks.

LeeLee seethes.

Blecker laughs, holding back tears of joy, "Thanks, everyone."

LeeLee pauses as she points to the footage on the monitor, "What's that mo...Necrolai is holding."

Madison points her wand at the screen and creates a copy of the image, of the map, laying it out for the group.

"Necrolai is after the Fire Heart deep in the Cimmerian Forest." Udonna explains, "a vary dangerous artifact."

A resolve firms in Blecker's eyes as she straightens herself up, "How dangerous is this Fire Heart," she says looking to Udonna.

"It could tip the scale of the war, I am not sure what it is but it was only spoken of in hushed whispers, the ancients consider it that important."

Blecker clenches her fists, "then you need every able bodies wand to retrieve it."

LeeLee protests, "But our road trip!"

"Your going to need time to pack and get supplies ready, meet back here when your done and we'll see you three off," Xander explains as Alexis and Phineas follow after.

"This isn't...so bad." Nick quips as the seven of them walk though the woods, slowly as they approach a sign affixed to a tree, 'GO BACK! Cimmerian Forest Ahead.'

"I am not looking forward to this," Maddie says uneasily.

"I am," Xander says confidently, "I'll take the lead on this. I know how to read maps pretty well."

Nick looks unsure, "Are you sure?"

"Like Toby said...I'm a born leader."

"Ok," Nick says with a sigh, handing over the map, "It's all yours."

"Ok, Team Xander, Onward."

The group press on the woods making all sorts of weird noises as they go, Maddie dropping back to Blecker to check on her, watching as she presses buttons manically on her Training Morpher, only to be rewarded with her hair growing out several inches, "Maybe you should stop playing with that."

Blecker shakes slightly, "I know that, b-but my brain can't stop my fingers."

"This really has you strsssed out doesn't it?" Vida says cautiously.

"I spontaneously changed genders, find out I'm, a furry from Narnia, and I'm not even a consistant color when I'm a Ranger, wouldn't that stress you out?!"

As Phineas appears, hanging upside down from a branch in front of them the team take a startled gasp, Blecker let's out a girlie shriek, her heart racing a mile a minute.

"Phineas!" Nick exclaims, "Don't do that."

"Don't do what," Phineas jokes.

Phineas flips and lands on his feet behind the group, "I'll can lead you through the forest."

"Maybe we should let Phineas lead," Nick says looking to Xander, "sounds like he knows the place."

Vida agrees with Nicks sentiment.

"I like her, sounds like she knows what she's talking about," Phineas jokes, "I know this forest like the back of my han-," he say looking at his hand, "Oh lucky me...new wart!"

Xander shakes his head confidently, "Don't need any help, I know exact-"

"We are going with the troblin!" Blecker shrieks, making everyone jump with a start.

Looking at the girl a bit uneasily Xander capitulates, "O...Ok Blecker. W-We'll go with the Phineas." adding under his breath, "Even if I could get us there faster."

Falling in line with Phineas the group presses on.

Elsewhere in the forest Necrolai leads a group of Hidiacs and Styxoids, as she consults her map, "Fools! The Master will reward me when I bring him the secret of the Fire Heart!"

Her monologue is interrupted as a couple of the Styxoids are caught in a web and pulled up into a massive floating web, a huge spider descending toward them.

"Release them!" She demands, attempting to blast them with an energy attack only for nothing to happen, she gasps, "My powers...they're useless." Casually looking back toward her goal she presses on, "And so are you two...leave them!" and presses onward, "We must hurry!"

"After you," Phineas waves toward a visual break in the foliage, "You are now officially out of the Cimmerian Forest."

"I could have done that," Xander grouses as they stand at the edge of the tree line.

"Thank you Phineas," Maddison say giving a small peck on his cheek, "You have no idea how much good you have done."

"Yeah thanks Phineas!" Vida says giving him another peck.

Blecker hesitates then gives her own, Phineas flusters, hovering around Blecker, "Awe shucks ladies, it was my pleasure."

Xander slipping next to Blecker, looking smug, Blecker glares death at him, "You even think of making that comment and I'll pour hot sauce into your drinks for the next week."

"Hey does that mean your staying!" Chip injects cheerfully.

Blecker falls silent.

Xander smirks, "Got you there." before looking to Blecker to answer her earlier statement, "Besides babe, I never do that in a million years," He says smarmy.

Blecker fumes and they continue on.

"You know your cute when your angry Nicole."

"That's it!" Blecker says making a lunge for Xander the other girls holding her back until she looks over at Alexis, "Come on your the master witch can't you turn into a frog or something."

Alexis looks seriously at Xander, "Maybe not a frog."

The group come to a cliff overlooking a small basin and look across, "Long way down." Vida comments.

"Come on lets just get this over with." Blecker says looking around for a path of some sort."

Finding a path the group quickly make their way to the other side, Nick's eyes catching the light of some glowing, shimmering rock, "Over there!" he points and he picks up his pace and hurries toward it."

Chip steps up next to Alexis as he draws his Mystic Morpher, "What do you think, between the two of us?"

Alexis nods and with a blast of lightning and fire the rocks explode in a shower of dust and rubble exposing a metal object embedded in a stone.

"Yes!" Vida exclaims excitedly. Rushing over to the object she tries t pull it free to no avail. patting Nick's back as she backs up next to her, "You're up."

Nick draws her Mystic Morpher and with a blast of wind shatters the rock exposing the cylinder. Alexis walks over, drawing out the cylinder just as Blecker calls out, "Look out!"

The group turn quickly to see Necrolai, the Taxi Monster, and the foot soldiers have arrived, the other Rangers quickly morphing, The Future Ranger quickly moving next to Blecker to hand off the Cylinder, "I think now is the time to try out that new morph Nicole!"

Blecker tenses at the name but nods, "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

She once more transforms into a familiar ranger form, but unlike Vida her colors are darker, a sort of rose color.

"What is this?" Necrolai says in disbelief, "Two Pink Rangers? That's impossible."

"Believe it!" The new Ranger sings then looks over at the others, "Ready?"

Blecker leads the group as they form a line up, "Rock you like a hurricane, Rose Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Furious as fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Everchanging as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ferocious as a Volcano, Crimson Mystic Ranger!"

"Power Ranger! Mystic Force!"

With an explosion of their signature colors behind them them the Ranger charge toward Necrolai and her forces, The Red Ranger summoning his Mystic Racer to mow down Hidiacs and Styxoids with his bike's lasers. The others attacking with martial arts and their elements.

Necrolai growls, "Damn Mystic Force, I'll destroy you next time." She says as she retreats, giving the Rangers very little time to react as the Taxi Monster grows to giant size. All the Rangers, save Blecker growing to match.

"Nicole get the treasure back to Rootcore!" The Crimson Ranger orders as she and the Titan Megazord engage the monster.

"R-Right!" she says unsure a number of foot soldiers still on the ground, "Out of my way!" as she transforms into her tornado forms and bowls right through them making a beeline for the woods before summoning a Mystic Speeder and racing off.

The Ranger come back into Rootcore laughing, "I can't believe you rode that giant cab Phineas," Vida laughs, "That was priceless."

"Yeah well it seemed like a good idea at the time."

The group immediately tense up as they see LeeLee sitting at a table, from the distance they can't tell if she smiling or glaring.

"Lee-LeeLee," Maddie says hesitantly.

"Just finish your little magic pow wow so we can get going already."

Picking up the pace the Rangers gather around, "So what was in the canister?" Chip wonders aloud.

Blecker rolls out the parchment, "Another map." Opening up a seat next to her she invites Udonna over, "Udonna this looks familiar?"

"Mound Fuego! Great work Nicholas! This is a great victory for our side, the Fire Heart is practically ours!"

"This is great guys, we really stepped up our game this time," Xander says as he adjusting the position of the Jake Bonebreaker cutout just as the real McCoy comes though the door.

"Hey my van broke down, figured I'd spend some time in here while it's getting fixed," he moves over to his cutout and begins shadow boxing, "Hey! Hansom lad ain't it?"

"You have got to meet out boss, he's your biggest fan!" Vida says excitedly.

"Toby, guess who's here," Nick exclaims, "Jake Bonebreaker!"

Toby pokes his head out of his office skeptically, looking directly at his employees and not off to the side, "I'm not falling for that again." Pointing at his phone he turns back to his office, "Got work to do."

Morticon fumes almost cleaving Necrolai in half, "You failed. Not just failed but you let the Rangers get away with the map! Give me one reason why I shouldn't destroy you here and now!" He swings his sword in a wide arc to indicate everyone, "Useless, all of you!"

Necrolai ducks, pleading her case, "Please Morticon, just one more try, I have a plan that can not fail, a plan that will not only cripple the Rangers but make us stronger by comparison!"

Morticon steams, howling at the sky, "It had better Necrolai, or your done for!"


	9. Stranger Within Pt 1

IX. Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Stranger Within Pt 1

(Based from summaries from .com)

Chip is at the door of the Rock Porium, it is late so he is flipping the signed to closed as he locks up, just as a dark haired woman knocks on the door, "Hey!"

"Sorry Miss we're closing."

"Perfect!" she coos, "That means you have no excuses for not coming to see our new DJ tonight." She purrs holding up a flier for DJ Fly.

"No can do," Chip brushes her off, "Already have plans." he says heading into Toby's office just as Xander emerges from the back.

"Don't waste your time throwing yourself at him," Xander smiles, "throw yourself at me."

The woman rolls her eyes, not really into it as she capitulates, "OK you can come with me."

"OK cool," Xander say turning away to pump his fist in excitement before Chip pokes his head out of the office, "He can't go either, he's the one I have plans with."

Coming around from the counter Vida grabs the flier, "DJ Fly? Never heard of him, any good?"

The woman scoffs, "He's the hottest new DJ around. Surprised you haven't heard of him."

"I think I better check this guy out."

The woman bubbles, "Great! You can go with me!"

"V has plans too," Chip says guiding the woman toward the door as he gives her a disapproving look.

Vida is shocked, "But there's new talent in town, our plans can wait until tomorrow."

"No they can't, you gave your word you would help V." Chip says ushering the woman out the door, looking to her as he open the door for her, "Thanks for the invite miss...some other time."

With the door closed and locked and the woman waking off Madison paces about a bit as she explains, "We have the Fire Heart map, and Koragg and his cronies have no clue where to start, we need to get it now before something happens to distract us."

"The three of you can recover a treasure on your own, besides you have Udonna as backup and Phinieas. And I'm just a call away, it's not that urgent, Koragg doesn't even know where to start looking."

Chip pauses, looking thoughtful a moment then sighs, "I...I guess your right. Maybe I am a bit wound up about this. It just feels like we're due for a big fight. All we have had is quick battles and our enemy fleeing, it's starting to feel a little too easy. Especially now that we're down 2 Rangers. I keep expecting the other shoe to drop."

"Thanks Chip," Vida nods, turning for the door, and rushing off to catch up to the woman.

-

At the club there is quite the crowd dancing, the woman and Vida included, "You like?"

"I like," Vida grooves, "It's so hypnotic."

"I know what you mean, I could listen to it for all eternity." As Vida grooves the woman grins wildy, small fags showing as she inches closer to Vida's neck.

Vida smiles, "I should really get going, I'll just stay for one more song." grooving to the DJ practically entranced, "I love this DJ...the music..." not noticing as the woman sinks her fangs into Vida's neck and DJ Fly transforms into a monster.

-

Blecker, in her Zyuuman form pauses and looks around the landscape, and all its very cube shaped structures, "I can't believe mom came from here it's so..."

"Alien?" LeeLee in her vampire form says.

"Peaceful?" Alexis adds, herself in the form of a human dragon.

"A little of both," Blecker purrs, then flusters catching herself.

LeeLee smiles and pats her head causing Blecker to purr in earnest, "It's alright I think it's cute when you purr."

Her reverie is broken as an elephant man, riding an elephant, strides up, pointing a spear at the trio, "You three, have you see and humans. We have a report of a Trio of Human Mages have breached the barrier and invaded Zyuuland."

Before Blecker can answer Alexis steps forward, "Oh thank goodness, those horrible humans had our friend captive, we freed her from the barbarians and they ran off to the south, please can you help up find her tribe?"

The guard leaps down from his elephant and circles Blecker critically sniffing at her with his snout, "Scent is mixed, tainted with human as well, but I can make out...yes...the Cougar tribe...and the Bovine tribe."

"I'm half cow, just great," Blecker whispers.

The elephant man moves to Alexis as he begins to give directions.

"They really don't like humans here do they?" LeeLee says nervously.

"You," The guard turns to LeeLee, "I don't recognize you, what tribe are you!"

LeeLee scoffs, puffing out her chest, "Pimvare clan. Princess of the Pimvare clan if you don't mind."

The Guard takes a moment then bows, "My apologies your highness, I just didn't recognize your species."

LeeLee spreads her ass wings and hovers over the guard, "I'm a bat you idiot, can't you tell. A Royal Bat at that, now begone with yourself don't you have these 'humans' to hunt?"

"R-Right," the guard stammers as he gets back on his Elephant and rides off quickly.

Blecker laughs as LeeLee lands, "Laid it on a bit thick don't you think, just saying bat would have sufficed."

LeeLee, chest still puffed out in self pride huffs, "I am a princess, and I'm not going to let some low talent beast boss me around."

"Yeah well just remember those low talent beasts are the dominant species in this land."

LeeLee sighs, chest deflating, as she cling onto Blecker's arm, "Just like back home, I can't show my real face there without being hunted and my name carries no weight here. I just can't win."

Blecker purrs, calming LeeLee as she proceeds to pet her head, "Not like I can walk around back home like this either. Let's just count what little blessings we have."

"Okay," LeeLee smiles as Alexis takes the lead.

"You doing okay there," Udonna says offering a hand to Chip as he stumbles, the group making their way through the forest toward a hillside.

"I'm fine, I'm more concerned about what happens when Koragg or Necrolai show up."

Maddie drops back to join the conversation, "Why's that got you worried?"

"Well we're still short our full team, especially now Vida is still gone."

Madison nods as Xander calls out, "Hey guys, look what I found."

Reaching the crest of the hill they stop by a cave with a marking, a shield engraved in stone, very similar to the one on the map, "Looks like a jackpot to me!" Chip says picking up the pace, leading the group into a room with two doors, "Come on guys!" his foot falls triggering a trap.

"Look out," Xander shouts and the group scatter, Xander too slow as a green goo drops from the ceiling and covers him, he rolls his eyes incredulously, "Cave slime. How wonderful."

"Look," Chip points to the doors, the group moving toward them with little pause.

"The Fire Heart is close at hand," Udonna reads the inscription on the wall between the two doors, "Those who find it shall rule the land. But take care for there is no clue. Is it door number one or door number two?"

"Thoughts?" Xander says looking to the group.

"I say we open both," Chip offers.

"The other is probably trapped," Udonna cautions.

"Yeah but the five of us can handle a trap," Chip offers, "I think so at least."

"Anyone oppose Chip's idea?" Udonna looks to the group.

There's a short pause as the Rangers consider, then they all shake their heads. Xander reaches for door two while Madison goes for door one, opening them together they see a chest sitting on an alcove in door one, and some horned and furry demon waiting behind door two who lunges at them.

"Ranger up?" Xander offers meekly.

"Ready?" the other say stepping back to avoid the monster as they transform.

After knocking the Rangers outside they regroup, blasting the monster with their combined powers, quickly destroying it.

"That was...anti-climatic," Madison says uneasily.

Xander reaches for the scroll tied to the outside of the chest before Chip slaps his hand away, "That was way too easy, and that cave was way to out in the open, I'll bet you twenty bucks theirs a bobby-trap on the chest."

Xander rolls his eyes, "Life is not a D&D game."

Madison just glares at him as she waves her Mystic Morpher."

"L-Let's get it back to Rootcore and worry about opening it in the morning, when we're ready for more surprises, instead of in the dead of night." Xander quickly interjects.

The others all nod in agreement after a moment, only to turn around and see a group of Hidiacs and Styxoids has flanked them, Udonna the only one in a good position since she has retreated to the cave for a moment while the Rangers talked.

"How did you guys find us?" Chip demands.

"I have had my Styxoids combing the forest, searching for you Rangers," Koragg says emerging into view, "It was only a matter of time before you brought the Fire Heart right to us."

"Fat chance!" Xander exclaims, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

Everyone morphs, The White Ranger's snow powers surprising the foot soldiers as the other pound them hard with their own elements. Koragg however is not nearly as easy as he blocks the water blast of the Blue Ranger with his shield, countering with a Wolf Attack as he parries the Green Ranger's Axe. Surrounding the Rangers Koragg continues to play the defensive as he parries and counters kicks, punches and magical blasts.

Another Wolf Attack scatters the Rangers as Koragg turns with a growl, "You grow stronger Rangers, show me your mettle." charging forward he knocks the Rangers back with his Wolf Attack one more time.

"Come on Rangers, let's do this together," The Green Ranger rally's the troops.

The Blue Ranger summons a tidal wave, knocking Koragg off his feet, before sending him flying. As he gets to his feet he is hit by fire, ice, and lightning, just as vines erupt from the ground and hold him still.

"Stand down wolf warrior," The White Ranger pleads, "Choose the right side, the Master will not respect your honor, you know Necrolai does not."

Koragg pauses as Udonna powers down, "You may have a point White Witch." he muses as she reaches out a hand for him.

The vines recede as the other Rangers power down gather around Koragg, holding their breath. "Join us Koragg."

With a sudden slap he knocks Udonna hand away and kicks out sending her sprawling into the arms of the other Rangers, "Until such time as your believes come true I will not willingly dishonor myself by turning against the Master."

Turning away from the Rangers Koragg vanishes into a spell seal, "Another time Rangers."

-

Madison and Chip drop the chest on the main table as Clare enters the main room, "Clare keep an eye on this and don't touch anything, it could be booby trapped."

"Xander are you feeling alright?" Chip says as he hovers around him, "You're sweating."

The other Rangers gather around Xander, who is indeed glistening with sweat, Maddie summoning a handkerchief to dry his forehead, turning his face up as he pulls the handkerchief away a slimy substance clinging to the material, "Gross."

Xander lurches forward a little, clutching his stomach as he holding back bile, the slime becoming more pronounced as he moves sticking to his clothes and coating the table. "W-What's is happening to me."

"Clare quickly, I need a hand."

"Right Udonna."

Clare and Udonna hurry to a cauldron, where she draws out a small container, filled with a familiar green slime, "It is as I feared." she muses aloud, "This was no ordinary slime. Do not worry Xander, Clare and I will find a solution. Don't you worry."

"What should I do now?" Xander pleads as he gets to his feet, his skin getting a bit greenish.

"Let's find a place for you to lay down," Madison says, offering her hand.

Xander takes it, the slime spreading over his hand with a look of disgust on Madison's face, "T-thanks."

-

"Yo group, sorry I'm late." Vida says lazily entering Rootcore.

"Late? W-We haven't see you since yesterday, that's beyond late." Chip argues as he comes over to the main table from the Xenotome.

Maddie rushes over to her sister throwing her arms around, "Oh V, I'm so sorry I totally lost track of time!"

"Relax," Vida says pushing her sister away, "So I missed a night of saving the world. Good news, world's still here."

"Uh V," Xander injects, laying on a makeshift cot and dripping with slime, "It's not that you missed last night, you missed all day too. It's night time again."

"Look," Vida says solemnly, "I should have checked in, I just lost track of time." then she looks around Rootcore, noticing the slime on the floor around a makeshift bed, "Are you alright Xander?"

"Been better," Xander's voice cracks as Vida stares at him, skin brown-green with molted spots, hair falling out, covered in slime and clothes barly clinging to his body.

"Xander!" Maddie says rushing over, "You should rest."

Looking over to Clare and Udonna at the cauldron he looks pleading, "What's happening to-" he is cut short and he hops off, dashing for a side exit, the other Rangers, including Vida and Udonna rushing after.

They find Blecker vomit all over the forest floor, Udonna looking concerned, "It's getting worse. We need to get him to a lake quickly."

"What," Xander's voice cracks a moment, "is happening to me."

"It's a morphological slime, you are turning into a Amphigu, a frog person."

Xander groans as Udonna leads them back to the entrance of Rootcore, Xander hopping along on all fours, "Am I going to be stuck like this?"

"I don't know the answer to that, but I am working on a cure, but I don't know if we can finish it in time."

Xander croaks in fear, "You mean I could be stuck like this forever?"

Udonna nods grimly.

Vida stops cold, "T-This is all my fault."

"V?" Maddie says concerned.

"If I hadn't stayed at the rave, if I had never asked Blecker to assist us..."

"This was not your fault," Xander croaks, vomiting again, "You needn't feel guilty for anything."

"We must hurry," Udonna urges, only to be interrupted as a group of Styxoids surround them.

"This is the last thing we need," Chip groans, "Let's Ranger up."

"Why bother," Vida says with a smile, charging into the group, "You guys get moving, I'll catch up!"

"R-right!" Nick says, a little stunned as he watches Vida flip and kick though the Styxoids without even breaking a sweat.

"Apparently the entire 'getting caught up on your sleep' thing is working for you V." Xander quips as the group hurry off, Vida holding off the Styxoids solo.

Soon they come to a small lake and without provocation Blecker quickly discards the rest of his clothes and dives into the water, the rest of his hair washing away as he swims around a bit taking on a more frog-like appearance before coming up onto the edge of the lake and looking up at the others.

"How are you feeling now?" Maddie says kneeling by the side of the lake.

Xander nods, not just transformed into a frog person but a female one at that, "Much better," turning her gaze to Udonna, "But I don't want to be stuck like this. How long will this cure take?"

"Several more days of work," Udonna explains, "But I don't think you have that long."

Xander swallows hard, "D-Days? And there isn't another way?"

Udonna pauses a moment, sighing, "The only other cure is the kiss of a princess."

Before anyone can continue the sun begins to rise just as Vida is running, the group caught off guard as she shouts out and then collapses to the ground.

"Vida!" Maddie says running over, "What's wrong Maddie."

"Just feeling kinda weak all of a sudden."

Chip looking at Vida curiously, Udonna as well, pulling him over, "Chip, I'm going to need you to collect some things I need."

-

Later in the day Vida enters Rootcore, her skin is pale, she is covered up head to toe, with thick black glasses, only Udonna, Chip, and Clare are there.

"Still working on the solution for Xander?"

Udonna nods, "And are you feeling alright Vida?"

Vida smiles, "I feel great, just a little sensitive to sunlight." She strikes a pose making a V with her index and middle finger, "Came up with this cool new pose in my sleep. V for victory!"

"Well after all that you must be thirsty," Chip says pulling a goblet from his bag with a red liquid inside, offering it to Vida.

Vida's eyes go wide as she reaches greedily for it, taking a big gulp before spitting it out on the floor, "Tomato Juice!"

"Were you expecting blood?" Chip taunts, drawing a garlic clove from his bag. "Your a vampire Vida. That just confirms it!"

"How did it happen?" Udonna says from her cauldron.

"You both knew?"

They nod.

Vida shakes her head, "I don't know, I was just listening to DJ Fly and everything just sort of goes fuzzy."

"This is not good, we've lost both our Pink Rangers," Clare comments.

"I can still morph, I'm not going to hurt you guys, your my friends." Vida protests before lunging at Chip, only to be repelled by his garlic. "Sorry Chip, I couldn't control myself."

"It's OK V, but there's a fine line between hurting us and turning us into your immortal undead thralls."

"If you destroy the vampire who turned her it should break the spell, curing Vida is easy. Though there is a time factor here as well. Make no mistake Chip the life of two Rangers hang in the balance."

"What can I do to help?" Vida offers, again lunging at Chip who holds her off with garlic.

"I think this is going to be a two clove night." Chip quips worriedly.

-

At the cub Vida is almost immediately entranced as Chip watches the DJ play with a smirk, "If you ask me V your much better then he is." Looking over at Vida to see her in a trans-like state, "V?" before looking quickly around the room and noticing the other clubbers in a similar state.

After a moment he falls into the same state, DJ Fly reverting to his true form after a bit, Necrolai popping up behind the Rangers, wrapping her fingers around Vida's head as she purrs. "Good girl you brought another Ranger for us to control." Looking to the monster she purrs again, "Do your thing Flytrap, but leave the Ranger to me, he's all mine!"

Tentacles shoot from the arms of the Flytrap monster hitting the many clubbers, their mouths opening as fangs form and they all hiss one by one for a few moments before he retracts his tendrils.

Necrolai strokes Chip's hair, "Welcome to the dark side Ranger."

Just then Chip bats her hand away with a cocky smile, "Nice try fang face. But you'll have to get up pretty early in the night to pull one over on me." as he removes green ear plugs out of his ears, "Ear plugs."

"Huh?" Necrolai scoffs, "No matter." And swings at Chip.

He dodges the swings and makes a break for it, hiding behind the entranced Vida, as Necrolai rushes over, swiping and swinging at him. "Hang on V." He says swinging her out of the way of Necrolai's unfocused attacks, until Necrolai tackles him.

Vida starting to emerge from the trance and Chip continues to try to avoid Necrolai, eventually shoving his garlic clove into her face. Necrolai howls and aborts her attack as Chip gets to his feet, then she starts laughing, knocking the clove away, "Just kidding, your little vampire tricks wont work on me Ranger."

Trying to run she grabs him by the collar and tosses him aside, "No you don't!"

"Alright," chip says getting back to his feet, "Let's try a big trick." drawing his Mystic Morpher and transforming, "Games over Necrolai!"

"Flytrap!" Forgetting the DJ The Yellow Ranger is tied up in the tentacles of the monster, as Necrolai gloats, "The game is just beginning...Flytrap destroy the boy."

Raising his free arm to blast Vida who is still partially entranced Chip shouts and he shatters the tentacles and dives to intercept the attack. The force enough to demorph him.

As Chip lie in pain on the ground Necrolai turns to her turned pawns, "Go my minions, go into the night and destroy the city," adding with a gloat, "And in a few hours when the sun rises you will all turn to ash." She and Flytrap vanishing into the Underworld via a Dark Seal as she laughs darkly.

Flytrap gone Vida finally breaks her trance and see Chip hurt, kneeling by him as she calls his name, "Oh no...Chip," Her voice cracking, "N-next time, d-don't save me. Sometimes you have to sacrifice the one to save everyone else. You could have stopped her...Chip...always the hero."

"No...not a hero," Chips comments as he regain his second wind, "just a friend. Remember when we were 7 and the kids picked on me for bringing that superhero costume to school on Halloween?"

"You wore that costume everyday," Vida smiles, "You ever wore it to prom."

"I looked good too," Chip smiles, "Anyway, you stuck up for me. You told them I was your friend. They would have to go through you to get to me."

Vida laughs.

"Like it or not I'm your friend for life." Chip begins, "So, even if you're a vampire, I wont ever give up on you. And I'll fight anyone who tries to hurt you to my final breath. You have my word." then getting serious he looks into Vida's eyes, "Will you fight with me?"

"Do we even have a chance?"

"Technically no," Chip muses, "But...we're fighting with our hearts...and...they don't really have hearts do they." laughing a little at the end. "And V...It's be a shame not to use your new pose."

Both make a V for Victory pose before they hurry off.

-

In the city the Pink and Yellow Ranger run onto the scene, Red, Blue, and Green arriving a moment later.

"Udonna explained everything," The Red Ranger says as he stands next to Pink, "Vida why didn't you tell us."

"I couldn't..."

"Look!" Rose says pointing to several civilians crowding around the monster, "We need to work fast, sunrise isn't long off and if it rises Vida isn't the only one in trouble."

The Rangers draw their weapons and hammer Flytrap with their signature weapons before getting tied up in Flytrap's tentacles.

"Let me try some magic," The Pink Ranger says shrinking down to a small faerie or bug to escape the tendrils, flying away and then returning to normal size, slashing tentacles to free the others.

The Green Ranger is up next, paying tentacle for tentacle as she binds Flytrap in vines as the Yellow Ranger fires a crossbow blast just as the Red Ranger charges forward slashing with his sword.

Flytrap rolls away, before countering by growing to giant size.

"Let's make this quick!" Blue comments as they form the Titan Megazord.

"Look out!" Red exclaims, as Flytrap slashes at them making the Titan Megazord stumble back.

Red counters by powering up the spell seal, the others following suit destroying Flytrap just as the sun rises. The Civilians starting to hiss until the monster explodes and they look around confused. The Rangers returning to the ground, and powering down. 

Xander stumbles, still a frog-girl, and holds her chest, "Feel so weak."

"I'll get her back to the lake," Vida explains, "You guys double check the others are back to normal."

"Right," Chip says.

-

"Here, home sweet home," Vida says helping Xander into the water. Who leans on the edge, Vida kneeling by her, "You feeling better now."

"A little, still weak, but better."

"Xander," Vida sits down trailing her feet in the water, "Could there be another vampire out there?"

Xander's eyes go wide, "You mean..." looking over at the rising sun, "But the sun."

Vida's eyes glow red as she locks her gaze on Xander's own eyes, "You will forget this conversation after, understood."

Blecker nods hypnotized, "Yes mistress."

She smiles, showing her fangs, "What other vampire could have turned me do you think?"

"Mistress I only know of one other vampire, Necrolai."

Vida's eyes go wide, "The one who calls herself Queen of the Vampires?"

"Yes mistress."

"So that means," Vida muses the gears turning in her head, "I'm a princess."

"Yes mistress."

Before Vida can react Xander swims out to the middle of the lake before diving under the surface. Vida quickly throws off her shoes, shocks, and cloak and dives after. Xander is making amazing speed swimming to a lake side cave, Vida following with supernatural speed and catching up as Blecker reaches a small nest of grass. Squatting over it Vida watches in surprise as Blecker starts leaking out small pink orbs into the grass nest.

"B-Blecker are those eggs?"

She is still entranced and nods, "I think so mistress."

Vida bites her bottom lip, "This must be the final stage of the change, making a nest and..." she swallows hard, "Finding a mate?"

Xander nods.

Rushing over to Blecker Vida quickly presses her lips to Xander's, finger crossed, "Please work."


	10. Stranger Within Pt 2

X. Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Stranger Within pt 2

(Based from summaries from .com)

Coming down into the main room of Rootcore Xander returns, who is back to normal, and male, wearing his mystic wood outfit, Udonna is elated to see him back to normal.

"How?" Clare fumbles for the words.

"I-I don't know, I just woke up next to the lake normal, naked, but normal."

the Crystal Orb comes to life showing the Pink Ranger and Necrolai in town, "Rangers!" Necrolai taunts. "I'm waiting for you." She says gently caressing the Pink Ranger's helmet, "It's time to fall before my new daughter."

"As you command mistress," the Pink Ranger says looking loyally up at Necrolai.

"I think we have our answer." Xander comments, "Necrolai must have turned Vida not Flytrap."

"And the only way to free her Rangers is to destroy the one who sired her." Udonna intones darkly. "And the only way to kill the Queen of the Vampires is with the Dawn Crystal."

Chip moving to a table where he pulls a yellow crystal from the table, his eyes lingering on it a while, "I'll save you V."

"After V saved me, try and stop me," Xander says, once again leading.

"Rangers ready?" Phineas leads off, as the team, including Udonna morph.

-

Arriving on the scene the Rangers square off with Necrolai and the Pink Ranger, "You guys keep V busy," The Yellow rangers says running off, "Necrolai is mine."

Necrolai laughs, snapping her finger, The Pink Ranger breaking away from the others by turning into a tornado, taking position in front of Necrolai once more.

"What are you going to do now Rangers?" Necrolai gloats.

"This!" Yellow Ranger says affixing the Dawn Crystal to his crossbow.

Necrolai gasps, "Is that?"

"A Dawn Crystal," The Yellow Ranger explains, "The only thing that can kill the Queen of Vampires, freshly made last night."

"Stop him!" Necrolai orders, a hint of worry in her voice.

"As you command mistress," The Pink Ranger says, once more turning into a tornado to knock the other Rangers around.

The Yellow Ranger rolls, lining up his shot while Necrolai is watching her pawn work.

"She's just too fast!" the Blue Ranger exclaims.

"Protect you mistress, even at the cost of your own life." Necrolai orders the Pink Ranger putting herself between the Yellow Ranger and Necrolai, "I live only to serve my mistress."

"V I know your in there, fight it," the Yellow Ranger pleads, firming up his grip as he prepares to fire. "VIDA!"

The Pink Ranger looks between Yellow and her mistress, shaking her head a moment as memories flick through her mind, as voices play back though her psyche.

"No...not a hero," Chip lies on the floor of the club trying to regain his second wind, "just a friend..."

"To much Pink energy can be dangerous..." Udonna explains to the nascent Ranger as to why Blecker would not make a good choice as a 6th Ranger.

Suddenly spinning N. Blecker turns into a living tornado blowing away Several Hidiacs, Vida follows suite, "I believe!" becoming a second tornado, her first experience with the power of the Pink Ranger, an experience shared with Blecker.

Flashes of Blecker's first Pink Ranger transformation to aid them, and all the subsequent changes after, each time giving up his gender to help the others, and the growing panic and hesitation on his face each time he got ready to morph.

Slowly the Pink Ranger draws her index and middle finger up to make a V pose across her eyes, as she whispers, "I believe."

Necrolai gloats, "You're going to have to shoot though your precious Pink Ranger to stop me!"

"You can't," The Blue Ranger pleads with Yellow as he powers up his crossbow ready to fire. "That's Vida."

Necrolai continues to laugh as the Yellow rangers prepares, "You don't have the courage to fire, not if it means destroying your friend."

"Fire!"

"No!" Red, Blue, and Green all shout.

The Dawn Crystal flies toward the Pink Ranger, Necrolai gloating, just as it is about to pierce her heart the Pink Ranger dives to the side, the Dawn Crystal piercing Necrolai's heart to which she explodes. The Pink Ranger drops to her knees as everyone powers down, the color coming back to her face.

The other Rangers gathering around Chip expectantly, "She said she was with Necrolai but when I saw our pose I know she was back, I knew Vida had kicked Necrolai's control."

"I can feel my power coming back to me, filling me with life again," Vida looks down at her hands cautiously, 'But I don't feel completely normal either.'

The others coming around to pat her back, "This calls for a celebration!" Chip laughs happily looking over at Maddie, "Let's finish that campaign, kick Mort Kemnon's butt like we did Necrolai."

Maddie is somber, "Without Nick? And LeeLee."

The mood dampens.

======================================================================

"I don't know if I can do this," Blecker freezes in place looking over a village of dark furred cat people, "You saw how the elephant guy reacted, want if grandma was like a traitor and they lock me up."

"Not everyone I Zyuuland shares the same ideals, besides their family," Alexis encourages.

"I just don't..."

Blecker is cut short and LeeLee flies in, "Good people of the Cougar tribe, I LeeLee Pimvare, of the royal Pimvares bring to you a gift, a long lost relative seeking her heritage."

She flies back to Becker and picks her up, "Behold the daughter of Martha Blecker, grand daughter of Marta Hesselhoffer, do those names mean anything to you."

"LeeLee put me down," Blecker hisses as LeeLee set her in the center of town, several courgars moving in to circle Blecker.

"See there was nothing to worry about," LeeLee whispers.

Then the cougars bear their fangs and claws, "How dare you come back here after breeding with those chud chewing reprobates."

"Get them!"

LeeLee grabs Blecker as Alexis spreads her wings and the trio quickly fly offering.

"Great idea LeeLee," Blecker chides.

"Shut up Or I'll drop you."

Blecker looks down to the cougars giving chase and the distance to the ground as they go higher and shuts her mouth, looking a bit uneasy, "I hate heights."

XI. Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Petrified Xander

(Based from summaries from .com)

"You..." Morticon advances toward a pair of young girls swinging his sword wildly, "...failed..." The twins in turn jump back to avoid being cut in half by the enraged demon lord, "...again."

"Morticon sto-"

"I warned you I would not tolerate more failure."

"Morticon pleas-"

"You promised me the Pink Ranger would join our side, she is still with them! Your plan was worthless." Morticon raises he sword now that the twins was backed into a corner, ready to strike her down.

"The Pink Ranger is still a vampire!" the girls blurt out.

Morticon freezes in his place, then slams his sword into the ground as he narrows his gaze on on the twins. "Explain!"

"Just as the Dawn Crystal could not destroy me by the same token it could not sever my bond to the Pink Ranger. She is still my spawn. She may have broken my mental control but it is in her blood now, she will turn to the Dark Side, she can not help it. It is only a matter of time."

"How much time," Morticon growls.

The other twin shrugs, "In normal cases like this anywhere from months to years."

Morticon draws his sword nearly decapitating the second twin, "Years? I will not stay in this pit for years!"

"Morticon please!" the first twin pleads, "I'm sure with the help of Koragg's magic or some other sorcerer in our ranks we can speed up that time. We just need to increase the darkness in her heart until it overwhelms her. It won't take much, it's already in her blood."

Morticon steams, howling to the sky, "Find a sorcerer then!"

-

At the Rock Porium Vida, Chip, and Xander are on duty, Xander is stocking she while Vida is behind the counter counting receipts.

"Ha!" Vida gloats, "I've outsold you by twelve dollars and fifty cents. I win the bet, you owe me lunch."

"Not so fast, Xander the Great still has four minutes to go!"

As one costumer leaves a young girl enters, followed by a twin.

"Hello miss," Vida says friendly.

Xander moves from his post to the counter with winning smile, "Ah Miss you look like a Led Zeppelin fan, can I interest you in something."

the first twin chuckles looking down and away, "Nice Zit...Rudolph." before walking off.

"Zit?" Xander says confused as his gaze focuses on the large pimple on the end of his nose, "Whoa" Quickly moving to a small mirror on the counter for a better look.

"Xander the great big pimple," Vida jokes.

"Oh it totally ruins my perfect profile," looking concerned at his reflection Xander frets, "This zit is like having an extra nose."

Glancing back at the Ranger the second twin rolls her eyes before walking past the counter, pulling a small cream container from her bag, "Here. Works wonders for me."

Xander looks down at the container and smiles, "Thanks Miss, you're a life saver."

"Yes!" Toby shouts from his office as he opens the blinds, "Success!"

"I finished, this entire crypto magic puzzle in just under forty minutes," he preens as he exits his office with an odd light puzzle in hand. "I should work for the CIA," Vida nodding and chuckling a little, "Or the FBI, or better still, the Power Rangers."

This causes the three to tense up immediately.

"What I say?"

"N-Nothing," Vida sweats.

"That's a g-great idea." Chip adds.

"You should give um a call." Vida adds.

"A call, A call!" Toby exclaims and he wanders back into his office.

"Phew." Chip exclaims.

-

"This time is has to work," Clare says spraying some dieing flowers with potions from a spray bottle, "Hum." With nothing happening she gets up to check her notes.

"So everyone ready for what ever booby trap this thing has next?" Chip says cautiously.

All the other Rangers were behind him, cautiously, Except Xander who was examining his zit in a hand mirror.

"We're right behind you," Madison comments.

"Me? Why me?" Chip protests.

"It was your idea," Maddie answers casually.

Chip sighs.

As Clare comes back to her flowers they suddenly spring to life, "It's working!" she exclaims excitedly, "Look I finally did something right!"

Xander pauses looking to Clare and her flowers curiously, "What did you do?"

"It's a potion I concocted to make sad, dull looking flowers perfectly gorgeous!" Clare beams as she sits down by her flowers to inspect them.

"It's a perfection potion," Xander says in awe. Looking back to the group as he hears several grunts of effort.

"How do you open this thing!" Blecker argues.

"Look," Maddie points to a scroll tied to the front and pulls it free, and unrolling it.

"Whoa," Blecker points, "It's counting down." a ticker that was hidden by the scroll revealed and ticking down from 60 minutes.

"This ancient puzzle is your task at hand," Maddie begins reading, "solve it quickly to receive what's grand. But if you fail this timely chore, the Fire Heart will be no more."

"Great more puzzles," Chip groans.

"You're the game master," Vida muses, "what's the solution Chip."

Chip walks around the chest a few times scratching his head, "Sorry guys I've never seen anything like this, I don't even know where to begin."

"None of us do," Maddie muses, "and the counter is just counting down."

All eyes were quickly drawn to the Crystal Orb where the girls from before were leading a group of Styxoids and Hidiacs though the Mystic Wood, attacking a village.

"This is the last thing we needed," Xander grouses, looking from the Orb to the chest, "Chip?"

"I got it!" Chip suddenly exclaims.

"You figured it out?" Vida exclaims happily.

"No but I think I know someone who could."

"Great!" Phineas says leading the Rangers to the broom stands, "Vida, Maddie, Xander you're with me."

The girls ran over quickly, Xander pausing just a moment, quickly spritzing himself with Clare's 'Perfection Potion' as he tosses the lotion he got from one of the girls now causing chaos into the trash.

Chip kept his voice low as he carries the chest, with great effort, toward the back entrance of the Rock Porium. Transforming into Yellow Ranger slip into the back entrance, at the sound of the back door opening Toby runs from his office, "bout time you gu-" Toby freezes in his place as he sees a Ranger with a large chest in his hands, "P-Power R-Rangers?"

"We heard you were good with puzzles," The Yellow Ranger began, "and we have a little problem with this one."

Toby stood there stunned a moment, completely silent.

"Please," Yellow pleaded.

Regaining his composure he nods quickly as the Ranger carries it into his office.

"So what's in the chest?" Toby wonders as he starts to look it over.

"We don't really know, but you can bet it won't be good for anyone if Koragg and his gang get their hands on it," Yellow explains as his Mystic Morpher goes off.

Answering it he hears the voice of Clare, "There's dark energy moving in on your position."

"I have to go!"

-

"Bah! Power Rangers! Always showing up where your not wanted," the twins huffs as they blasts the Rangers with energy.

"What are you up to?"

"Who are you?"

The twins look at each other, and then the Pink Ranger, "And you! Traitor! How dare you turn against your queen!" 

"Necrolai!?"

"Not Quite!"

The first twin puffs up and poses, "Necra!"

the second odes something similar, "Liera!"

"We are the remenents of Necrolai after her defeat by the Dawn Crystal!" Before the pair transform into their own vampire forms.

"I don't know how you survived," Green steps in front of Pink, then charges with his axe, "She's no longer one of your vampire pawns anymore Necrolai."

Another blast sends the Rangers flying back, "Are you so sure of that, Rangers?" she cackles as she flies off, leaving the Rangers to polish off the Hidiacs and Styxoids.

Blue blasts several back as the other Rangers get to their feet, pausing to look questioningly at Pink, "Your back to normal right V?"

"I uh-" Pink begins before knocking Blue out of the way of a Sytxoid's attack, "Watch out!"

Before Red can move to attack his Mystic Morpher rings, "What is it? Kinda busy."

"Chip is fighting a monster in the city and could use backup." Clare's voice said on the other end.

"We need to wrap this up guys, Chip needs us in the city!"

"Right!" the other Rangers say together before charging into the fray.

Green smashed his axe into the ground the shock wave scattering the Styxoids just before vines erupted to hold them in place.

"Tornado Power!" the Pink Ranger exclaimed, tossing the Styxoids around as she blew through them as a mystical disaster.

Summoning his Mystic Racer the Red Ranger blaster them with laser fire before tearing through the last remnants of the Styxoids.

"I think that's all of them," Pink said as she powered down, the others following suite as several of the locals came over to them.

"Hail the Mystic Force, protectors of the forest!"

"Always wondered what it was like to be worshiped," Xander crossed his arms cockily, "I like it."

Maddie, Nick, and Vida chuckle, "Nice look Xander."

"What are-" He cut himself short as he looked down to see his arms covered in moss and brush. "This is funny to you guys?" he said in disgust walking away, the other Rangers hurrying to catch up.

"Aw come on Xander," Vida protests, still laughing, "You always laugh when Clare turns herself into funny stuff."

"I-I'm sure it's just a side effect of your organic powers,"Maddie says calmly, Xander nodding along reassured, "It'll go away...knock on wood."

Xander glared at her for the bad pun, "Come on guys we have other Rangers to help, remember."

"Guys, Guys enough," Plineas says getting serious, "Leaf Xander alone." Before breaking down into laughter again.

"Guys can we focus on something more important, like Chip fighting a monster alone," Xander says annoyed.

-

Arriving on the scene the Red ranger catches the Yellow Ranger as he is sent rolling.

"Don't worry Blecker, we got your back."

As the Rangers pursue the monster Yellow pauses looking back at Pink cautiously, 'She can't still be...can she?' As he runs to catch up to the others he finds they have all stopped and are looking around. They all power down.

"We lost him," Nick growls.

"He's bound to show up again, why don't you guys head back to the Rock Porium and keep an eye out for trouble," Chip advises.

"Hey what happened with the chest?" Maddie wonders.

"It's with Toby," Chip explains, "The Yellow Ranger gave it to him to solve," and then quickly adds, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Xander sighs, "Not like I can go back to the Rock Porium looking like this."

"Like what?" Chip turns to face Xander, and jumps, then starts to laugh, "Well at least for once it isn't Blecker changing into stuff against her will." then quickly regaining his composure Chip takes Xander's hand, "I'll give you a hand."

-

As Blecker and Vida emerge from a tree into the Mystic Wood Xander seems stuck, the other two taking a firm grip of his arm to pull him free, the force enough to make them all fall and roll, As Xander gets up he gasps, "It's getting worse."

As the girls walk over he pulls his shirt down some, moss growing on his chest.

Vida laughs teasingly, "Some girls like a mossy chest."

Xander slaps her arm, "Not funny V, last time I changed it took a miracle to change me back, what if it doesn't go away."

Vida continues laughing, "It will...in the fall." Xander rolls his eyes, Xander hits her again, "Stop that!"

"Be serious V."

Getting serious she says reassuringly, "Look you didn't do anything to cause this so I'm sure it will fix itself."

"I did do something," Xander looks worried, "I sprayed myself with Clare's perfection potion hoping to fix my nose."

"X-Xander!" Madison admonishes, fumbling with her Mystic Morpher to create a mirror, holding it up as a lane of bark races up the side of his face, covering but not concealing one eye.

Xander gasps, "Now look at me!" before rushing off.

Chip quickly turns to Vida, "Get back to Rootcore, find Clare. I'll track him down."

Vida pales some then nods running off.

-

"Clare!" Vida says hurrying into Rootcore, "Clare!"

She finds Clare at a table looking at a vase of dead roses.

"I failed again Vida," she says dejected, "all those pretty flowers I sprayed died."

"Oh no," Vida's heart skips as terror grips her heart, "Xander."

-

Xander sits on a log in Phineas' camp, "Hey thanks for letting me crash with you Phineas, I couldn't go back to town, and the Rangers..." By now his entire body is covered in bark and his hair is gone, some small branches sprouting.

"No problem, my home is your home."

"Well thanks anyway."

"So," Phineas muses, "First a Power Ranger, and now a tree..." despite himself he starts to laugh, "your really branching out."

Xander glowers at him, "A troblin with a sense of humor, just great."

"S-Sorry," Phineas begins, "Well you know, you can just sit around here, pining about your past life...You get it pining, because your a tree." and starts to laugh again.

Xander is not amused.

Seeing Xander is only sinking deeper into depression Phineas dials things back and adjusts his tone to be more serious, "I-I'll get us some dinner." before slipping off.

Chip soon arrives at the camp and jogs over to Xander, "F-For a tree you're pretty fast. I've been looking all over the forest for you." then looks around, taking a seat next to Xander, "Look everything will work out, somehow, I'm sure."

Xander sighs, "Here I am, where I fit in."

"Hey look, I get it, but moping about isn't going to solve anything."

Xander sighs, "It's to late, look at me. I was so worried about looking perfect...Now...I'll never be able to show my face to anyone...ever again...Xander the Great is gone for good."

"No he isn't," Vida says running up, "He's sitting right next to me, feeling sorry for himself," she says taking a seat next to him."Look...I didn't mean to ride you so hard...it's just that your always so confident. It's kinda nice to see you human-" Xander glares at her, "So to speak."

"How can I be confident now?"

"Confidence comes from the inside, and your insides are still intact." Vida explains, "Xander...you are great, you don't have to be Xander the Great."

"I guess your both right." Xander looks over to Chip now, "I'm more then just a pretty face, and I have a great team of friends I can count on even when things look their worst."

"Come on, let's get back to Clare, she should have a cure ready by the time we get there." Blecker says as she and Vida offer Xander their hands to help him up.

He takes them but doesn't budge, "Can't move!"

"You're taking root!" Vida exclaims.

Both Rangers pull hard on him, to no avail, "It's no use, my arms are stiffening, it's going to take a miracle."

"Stand back," Chip exclaims pulling Vida away as he pulls out his Mystic Morpher.

"Right!"

"Hurry," Xander exclaims, "My mouth is-" as bark seals his mouth shut as Chip pours yellow energy into Xander, Vida quickly joining him.

"Give it all you got V!" Chip roars.

"I'm not giving up!" Motes of purple mixing with her pink torrents of energy.

Just then Clare come running up, "Guys! You guys!" tripping along the way.

"Vida runs over to her, "Hurry Clare," as she begins to spritz Xander, before snatching the bottle herself, "I have a faster way."

Transforming herself to a pink cloud she float up and rains down the potion on Xander as all semblance of humanity vanishes into just another tree among the forest.

Chip, Clare, and Vida dropping to their knees in horror.

"I failed...again..." Clare says somberly.

"I've got worms!" Phineas calls out cheerily as he returns, a large leaf in his hands, "You who," he calls out, "Where'd you go?"

Spying the Rangers surrounding a new tree he gasps and runs over, wrapping his arms around it's trunk, "Don't you worry friend, I'll never leave ya."

The moment becomes even more dire as their Mystic Morpher beep.

"Bonehead is back, we could use some support here!"

The Trio pause somberly, "We're on our way." 

Leaving Clare alone with the tree, just as a green faerie craws out from a knothole in the tree, "Whoa, I think I shrank."

"X-Xander?"

"Yeah? Whaaaaaaa" She pauses as she looks down at her new form, "I'm a girl! What?"

"Not just a girl," Clare holds up a mirror, "You've become one of the faerie folk, guardians of the forest."

"Guardian of the forest?"

Clare nods.

"Where did the other go?"

"Bonehead is back they ran to help Maddison and Udonna."

"Then I'm going to!"

Before Clare can respond Xander spreads her incandescent wings and flies off.

Pink, Red, and Yellow arrive just as Blue is knocked back, Redcharging forward to launch him self with a punch and then hammer the monster with his sword, "For Xander!" 

"thanks but I'm just fine," The Faerie says flying in, growing to human size and then morphing as a spell code lights up her morpher, "Let's see what this new spell code can do."

Typing in the code red, gold and white boxing gloves appear on her hands, dropping into a boxing stance she bobs and weaves, avoiding the bone spike attacks of the monster as she closes to melee range, "Float like a butterfly, strong as a tree!"

With a series of rapid blows she wears the monster down until she leaps finishing the fight with a shock-wave punch to the ground that sends the monster flying, as it lands it explodes, defeated. The other Rangers running over.

Green kisses her gloves as the others all hug her tight, "Got a new spell code." 

"We thought..."

"Sorry I scared you, something happened to me..."

"We can see," Blue laughs poking Green's new bust.

"Check it out," Red comments as the gloves vanished and all their Mystic Morphers glow, "Guess we can all use them too."

"We better go check in on Toby!" Yellow muses, "Come on everyone."

-

"I've got it!" Toby shouts running around the store as the Ranger's run in, hushed whispers coming from the patrons.

"Power Rangers."  
"Rangers."

They are swarmed as patrons ask for autographs the Pink Ranger shrinking to sprite form as she flies into Toby's office, he follows after locking the door as she returns to normal size, "You figured it out?"

Toby nods, "Yes! Yes! It's a mathematical conundrum. You see each of these buttons corresponds to a number that when divided by pi gives a series of integers that all point to this button."

The timer almost over Pink quickly presses the button, a series of clicks sound before the latch unlocks, Pink pats Toby's back as she hefts the chest heading for the door, "Thanks Toby."

"W-Wait, what's inside...I gotta know."

Pink pauses a moment and shrugs, "Don't know, when we get it back to base we'll find out, Ch...Yellow is expecting there to be another trap inside and we don't want civilians getting hurt."

Toby nods letting the Pink Ranger slip out, "R-right, of course."

-

"Alright everyone be ready for anything," Chip said as she reached for the lid of the chest, the other Rangers standing cautiously behind her. 

"Maybe tomorrow," Xander in mini sprite form buzzes around his head, "I'm still like this, I want to be back to normal."

"Unfortunately," Udonna intones, "I fear there is no turning back for you. You've ascended to a form higher then your titan, a semi-divine being, an agent of the green. With time I think you will found your magic has gotten even stronger but returning to normal, we are way past that."

"Oh," Xander says blankly, before smiling as she takes human size, "Well on the plus side I guess Blecker won't be alone when she returns."

"Your taking this extremely well," Madison says curiously.

"I thought I was done for I guess nearly dieing make you reconsider things..." Xander says calmly, "Besides when all hope seemed lost I had all my friends at my side, even new ones, how can I be bitter when I'm alive, surrounded by friends like all of you."

"Awwww," Chip coos as he is the first hug Xander, quickly joined bu the other Rangers, Phineas trying to get a spot but with not much room to squeeze past Madison, Vida, and Chip.


	11. Petrified Xander

XI. Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Petrified Xander

(Based from summaries from .com)

"You..." Morticon advances toward a pair of young girls swinging his sword wildly, "...failed..." The twins in turn jump back to avoid being cut in half by the enraged demon lord, "...again."

"Morticon sto-"

"I warned you I would not tolerate more failure."

"Morticon pleas-"

"You promised me the Pink Ranger would join our side, she is still with them! Your plan was worthless." Morticon raises he sword now that the twins was backed into a corner, ready to strike her down.

"The Pink Ranger is still a vampire!" the girls blurt out.

Morticon freezes in his place, then slams his sword into the ground as he narrows his gaze on on the twins. "Explain!"

"Just as the Dawn Crystal could not destroy me by the same token it could not sever my bond to the Pink Ranger. She is still my spawn. She may have broken my mental control but it is in her blood now, she will turn to the Dark Side, she can not help it. It is only a matter of time."

"How much time," Morticon growls.

The other twin shrugs, "In normal cases like this anywhere from months to years."

Morticon draws his sword nearly decapitating the second twin, "Years? I will not stay in this pit for years!"

"Morticon please!" the first twin pleads, "I'm sure with the help of Koragg's magic or some other sorcerer in our ranks we can speed up that time. We just need to increase the darkness in her heart until it overwhelms her. It won't take much, it's already in her blood."

Morticon steams, howling to the sky, "Find a sorcerer then!"

-

At the Rock Porium Vida, Chip, and Xander are on duty, Xander is stocking she while Vida is behind the counter counting receipts.

"Ha!" Vida gloats, "I've outsold you by twelve dollars and fifty cents. I win the bet, you owe me lunch."

"Not so fast, Xander the Great still has four minutes to go!"

As one costumer leaves a young girl enters, followed by a twin.

"Hello miss," Vida says friendly.

Xander moves from his post to the counter with winning smile, "Ah Miss you look like a Led Zeppelin fan, can I interest you in something."

the first twin chuckles looking down and away, "Nice Zit...Rudolph." before walking off.

"Zit?" Xander says confused as his gaze focuses on the large pimple on the end of his nose, "Whoa" Quickly moving to a small mirror on the counter for a better look.

"Xander the great big pimple," Vida jokes.

"Oh it totally ruins my perfect profile," looking concerned at his reflection Xander frets, "This zit is like having an extra nose."

Glancing back at the Ranger the second twin rolls her eyes before walking past the counter, pulling a small cream container from her bag, "Here. Works wonders for me."

Xander looks down at the container and smiles, "Thanks Miss, you're a life saver."

"Yes!" Toby shouts from his office as he opens the blinds, "Success!"

"I finished, this entire crypto magic puzzle in just under forty minutes," he preens as he exits his office with an odd light puzzle in hand. "I should work for the CIA," Vida nodding and chuckling a little, "Or the FBI, or better still, the Power Rangers."

This causes the three to tense up immediately.

"What I say?"

"N-Nothing," Vida sweats.

"That's a g-great idea." Chip adds.

"You should give um a call." Vida adds.

"A call, A call!" Toby exclaims and he wanders back into his office.

"Phew." Chip exclaims.

-

"This time is has to work," Clare says spraying some dieing flowers with potions from a spray bottle, "Hum." With nothing happening she gets up to check her notes.

"So everyone ready for what ever booby trap this thing has next?" Chip says cautiously.

All the other Rangers were behind him, cautiously, Except Xander who was examining his zit in a hand mirror.

"We're right behind you," Madison comments.

"Me? Why me?" Chip protests.

"It was your idea," Maddie answers casually.

Chip sighs.

As Clare comes back to her flowers they suddenly spring to life, "It's working!" she exclaims excitedly, "Look I finally did something right!"

Xander pauses looking to Clare and her flowers curiously, "What did you do?"

"It's a potion I concocted to make sad, dull looking flowers perfectly gorgeous!" Clare beams as she sits down by her flowers to inspect them.

"It's a perfection potion," Xander says in awe. Looking back to the group as he hears several grunts of effort.

"How do you open this thing!" Blecker argues.

"Look," Maddie points to a scroll tied to the front and pulls it free, and unrolling it.

"Whoa," Blecker points, "It's counting down." a ticker that was hidden by the scroll revealed and ticking down from 60 minutes.

"This ancient puzzle is your task at hand," Maddie begins reading, "solve it quickly to receive what's grand. But if you fail this timely chore, the Fire Heart will be no more."

"Great more puzzles," Chip groans.

"You're the game master," Vida muses, "what's the solution Chip."

Chip walks around the chest a few times scratching his head, "Sorry guys I've never seen anything like this, I don't even know where to begin."

"None of us do," Maddie muses, "and the counter is just counting down."

All eyes were quickly drawn to the Crystal Orb where the girls from before were leading a group of Styxoids and Hidiacs though the Mystic Wood, attacking a village.

"This is the last thing we needed," Xander grouses, looking from the Orb to the chest, "Chip?"

"I got it!" Chip suddenly exclaims.

"You figured it out?" Vida exclaims happily.

"No but I think I know someone who could."

"Great!" Phineas says leading the Rangers to the broom stands, "Vida, Maddie, Xander you're with me."

The girls ran over quickly, Xander pausing just a moment, quickly spritzing himself with Clare's 'Perfection Potion' as he tosses the lotion he got from one of the girls now causing chaos into the trash.

Chip kept his voice low as he carries the chest, with great effort, toward the back entrance of the Rock Porium. Transforming into Yellow Ranger slip into the back entrance, at the sound of the back door opening Toby runs from his office, "bout time you gu-" Toby freezes in his place as he sees a Ranger with a large chest in his hands, "P-Power R-Rangers?"

"We heard you were good with puzzles," The Yellow Ranger began, "and we have a little problem with this one."

Toby stood there stunned a moment, completely silent.

"Please," Yellow pleaded.

Regaining his composure he nods quickly as the Ranger carries it into his office.

"So what's in the chest?" Toby wonders as he starts to look it over.

"We don't really know, but you can bet it won't be good for anyone if Koragg and his gang get their hands on it," Yellow explains as his Mystic Morpher goes off.

Answering it he hears the voice of Clare, "There's dark energy moving in on your position."

"I have to go!"

-

"Bah! Power Rangers! Always showing up where your not wanted," the twins huffs as they blasts the Rangers with energy.

"What are you up to?"

"Who are you?"

The twins look at each other, and then the Pink Ranger, "And you! Traitor! How dare you turn against your queen!" 

"Necrolai!?"

"Not Quite!"

The first twin puffs up and poses, "Necra!"

the second odes something similar, "Liera!"

"We are the remenents of Necrolai after her defeat by the Dawn Crystal!" Before the pair transform into their own vampire forms.

"I don't know how you survived," Green steps in front of Pink, then charges with his axe, "She's no longer one of your vampire pawns anymore Necrolai."

Another blast sends the Rangers flying back, "Are you so sure of that, Rangers?" she cackles as she flies off, leaving the Rangers to polish off the Hidiacs and Styxoids.

Blue blasts several back as the other Rangers get to their feet, pausing to look questioningly at Pink, "Your back to normal right V?"

"I uh-" Pink begins before knocking Blue out of the way of a Sytxoid's attack, "Watch out!"

Before Red can move to attack his Mystic Morpher rings, "What is it? Kinda busy."

"Chip is fighting a monster in the city and could use backup." Clare's voice said on the other end.

"We need to wrap this up guys, Chip needs us in the city!"

"Right!" the other Rangers say together before charging into the fray.

Green smashed his axe into the ground the shock wave scattering the Styxoids just before vines erupted to hold them in place.

"Tornado Power!" the Pink Ranger exclaimed, tossing the Styxoids around as she blew through them as a mystical disaster.

Summoning his Mystic Racer the Red Ranger blaster them with laser fire before tearing through the last remnants of the Styxoids.

"I think that's all of them," Pink said as she powered down, the others following suite as several of the locals came over to them.

"Hail the Mystic Force, protectors of the forest!"

"Always wondered what it was like to be worshiped," Xander crossed his arms cockily, "I like it."

Maddie, Nick, and Vida chuckle, "Nice look Xander."

"What are-" He cut himself short as he looked down to see his arms covered in moss and brush. "This is funny to you guys?" he said in disgust walking away, the other Rangers hurrying to catch up.

"Aw come on Xander," Vida protests, still laughing, "You always laugh when Clare turns herself into funny stuff."

"I-I'm sure it's just a side effect of your organic powers,"Maddie says calmly, Xander nodding along reassured, "It'll go away...knock on wood."

Xander glared at her for the bad pun, "Come on guys we have other Rangers to help, remember."

"Guys, Guys enough," Plineas says getting serious, "Leaf Xander alone." Before breaking down into laughter again.

"Guys can we focus on something more important, like Chip fighting a monster alone," Xander says annoyed.

-

Arriving on the scene the Red ranger catches the Yellow Ranger as he is sent rolling.

"Don't worry Blecker, we got your back."

As the Rangers pursue the monster Yellow pauses looking back at Pink cautiously, 'She can't still be...can she?' As he runs to catch up to the others he finds they have all stopped and are looking around. They all power down.

"We lost him," Nick growls.

"He's bound to show up again, why don't you guys head back to the Rock Porium and keep an eye out for trouble," Chip advises.

"Hey what happened with the chest?" Maddie wonders.

"It's with Toby," Chip explains, "The Yellow Ranger gave it to him to solve," and then quickly adds, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Xander sighs, "Not like I can go back to the Rock Porium looking like this."

"Like what?" Chip turns to face Xander, and jumps, then starts to laugh, "Well at least for once it isn't Blecker changing into stuff against her will." then quickly regaining his composure Chip takes Xander's hand, "I'll give you a hand."

-

As Blecker and Vida emerge from a tree into the Mystic Wood Xander seems stuck, the other two taking a firm grip of his arm to pull him free, the force enough to make them all fall and roll, As Xander gets up he gasps, "It's getting worse."

As the girls walk over he pulls his shirt down some, moss growing on his chest.

Vida laughs teasingly, "Some girls like a mossy chest."

Xander slaps her arm, "Not funny V, last time I changed it took a miracle to change me back, what if it doesn't go away."

Vida continues laughing, "It will...in the fall." Xander rolls his eyes, Xander hits her again, "Stop that!"

"Be serious V."

Getting serious she says reassuringly, "Look you didn't do anything to cause this so I'm sure it will fix itself."

"I did do something," Xander looks worried, "I sprayed myself with Clare's perfection potion hoping to fix my nose."

"X-Xander!" Madison admonishes, fumbling with her Mystic Morpher to create a mirror, holding it up as a lane of bark races up the side of his face, covering but not concealing one eye.

Xander gasps, "Now look at me!" before rushing off.

Chip quickly turns to Vida, "Get back to Rootcore, find Clare. I'll track him down."

Vida pales some then nods running off.

-

"Clare!" Vida says hurrying into Rootcore, "Clare!"

She finds Clare at a table looking at a vase of dead roses.

"I failed again Vida," she says dejected, "all those pretty flowers I sprayed died."

"Oh no," Vida's heart skips as terror grips her heart, "Xander."

-

Xander sits on a log in Phineas' camp, "Hey thanks for letting me crash with you Phineas, I couldn't go back to town, and the Rangers..." By now his entire body is covered in bark and his hair is gone, some small branches sprouting.

"No problem, my home is your home."

"Well thanks anyway."

"So," Phineas muses, "First a Power Ranger, and now a tree..." despite himself he starts to laugh, "your really branching out."

Xander glowers at him, "A troblin with a sense of humor, just great."

"S-Sorry," Phineas begins, "Well you know, you can just sit around here, pining about your past life...You get it pining, because your a tree." and starts to laugh again.

Xander is not amused.

Seeing Xander is only sinking deeper into depression Phineas dials things back and adjusts his tone to be more serious, "I-I'll get us some dinner." before slipping off.

Chip soon arrives at the camp and jogs over to Xander, "F-For a tree you're pretty fast. I've been looking all over the forest for you." then looks around, taking a seat next to Xander, "Look everything will work out, somehow, I'm sure."

Xander sighs, "Here I am, where I fit in."

"Hey look, I get it, but moping about isn't going to solve anything."

Xander sighs, "It's to late, look at me. I was so worried about looking perfect...Now...I'll never be able to show my face to anyone...ever again...Xander the Great is gone for good."

"No he isn't," Vida says running up, "He's sitting right next to me, feeling sorry for himself," she says taking a seat next to him."Look...I didn't mean to ride you so hard...it's just that your always so confident. It's kinda nice to see you human-" Xander glares at her, "So to speak."

"How can I be confident now?"

"Confidence comes from the inside, and your insides are still intact." Vida explains, "Xander...you are great, you don't have to be Xander the Great."

"I guess your both right." Xander looks over to Chip now, "I'm more then just a pretty face, and I have a great team of friends I can count on even when things look their worst."

"Come on, let's get back to Clare, she should have a cure ready by the time we get there." Blecker says as she and Vida offer Xander their hands to help him up.

He takes them but doesn't budge, "Can't move!"

"You're taking root!" Vida exclaims.

Both Rangers pull hard on him, to no avail, "It's no use, my arms are stiffening, it's going to take a miracle."

"Stand back," Chip exclaims pulling Vida away as he pulls out his Mystic Morpher.

"Right!"

"Hurry," Xander exclaims, "My mouth is-" as bark seals his mouth shut as Chip pours yellow energy into Xander, Vida quickly joining him.

"Give it all you got V!" Chip roars.

"I'm not giving up!" Motes of purple mixing with her pink torrents of energy.

Just then Clare come running up, "Guys! You guys!" tripping along the way.

"Vida runs over to her, "Hurry Clare," as she begins to spritz Xander, before snatching the bottle herself, "I have a faster way."

Transforming herself to a pink cloud she float up and rains down the potion on Xander as all semblance of humanity vanishes into just another tree among the forest.

Chip, Clare, and Vida dropping to their knees in horror.

"I failed...again..." Clare says somberly.

"I've got worms!" Phineas calls out cheerily as he returns, a large leaf in his hands, "You who," he calls out, "Where'd you go?"

Spying the Rangers surrounding a new tree he gasps and runs over, wrapping his arms around it's trunk, "Don't you worry friend, I'll never leave ya."

The moment becomes even more dire as their Mystic Morpher beep.

"Bonehead is back, we could use some support here!"

The Trio pause somberly, "We're on our way." 

Leaving Clare alone with the tree, just as a green faerie craws out from a knothole in the tree, "Whoa, I think I shrank."

"X-Xander?"

"Yeah? Whaaaaaaa" She pauses as she looks down at her new form, "I'm a girl! What?"

"Not just a girl," Clare holds up a mirror, "You've become one of the faerie folk, guardians of the forest."

"Guardian of the forest?"

Clare nods.

"Where did the other go?"

"Bonehead is back they ran to help Maddison and Udonna."

"Then I'm going to!"

Before Clare can respond Xander spreads her incandescent wings and flies off.

Pink, Red, and Yellow arrive just as Blue is knocked back, Red charging forward to launch him self with a punch and then hammer the monster with his sword, "For Xander!" 

"thanks but I'm just fine," The Faerie says flying in, growing to human size and then morphing as a spell code lights up her morpher, "Let's see what this new spell code can do."

Typing in the code red, gold and white boxing gloves appear on her hands, dropping into a boxing stance she bobs and weaves, avoiding the bone spike attacks of the monster as she closes to melee range, "Float like a butterfly, strong as a tree!"

With a series of rapid blows she wears the monster down until she leaps finishing the fight with a shock-wave punch to the ground that sends the monster flying, as it lands it explodes, defeated. The other Rangers running over.

Green kisses her gloves as the others all hug her tight, "Got a new spell code." 

"We thought..."

"Sorry I scared you, something happened to me..."

"We can see," Blue laughs poking Green's new bust.

"Check it out," Red comments as the gloves vanished and all their Mystic Morphers glow, "Guess we can all use them too."

"We better go check in on Toby!" Yellow muses, "Come on everyone."

-

"I've got it!" Toby shouts running around the store as the Ranger's run in, hushed whispers coming from the patrons.

"Power Rangers."  
"Rangers."

They are swarmed as patrons ask for autographs the Pink Ranger shrinking to sprite form as she flies into Toby's office, he follows after locking the door as she returns to normal size, "You figured it out?"

Toby nods, "Yes! Yes! It's a mathematical conundrum. You see each of these buttons corresponds to a number that when divided by pi gives a series of integers that all point to this button."

The timer almost over Pink quickly presses the button, a series of clicks sound before the latch unlocks, Pink pats Toby's back as she hefts the chest heading for the door, "Thanks Toby."

"W-Wait, what's inside...I gotta know."

Pink pauses a moment and shrugs, "Don't know, when we get it back to base we'll find out, Ch...Yellow is expecting there to be another trap inside and we don't want civilians getting hurt."

Toby nods letting the Pink Ranger slip out, "R-right, of course."

-

"Alright everyone be ready for anything," Chip said as she reached for the lid of the chest, the other Rangers standing cautiously behind her. 

"Maybe tomorrow," Xander in mini sprite form buzzes around his head, "I'm still like this, I want to be back to normal."

"Unfortunately," Udonna intones, "I fear there is no turning back for you. You've ascended to a form higher then your titan, a semi-divine being, an agent of the green. With time I think you will found your magic has gotten even stronger but returning to normal, we are way past that."

"Oh," Xander says blankly, before smiling as she takes human size, "Well on the plus side I guess Blecker won't be alone when she returns."

"Your taking this extremely well," Madison says curiously.

"I thought I was done for I guess nearly dieing make you reconsider things..." Xander says calmly, "Besides when all hope seemed lost I had all my friends at my side, even new ones, how can I be bitter when I'm alive, surrounded by friends like all of you."

"Awwww," Chip coos as he is the first hug Xander, quickly joined bu the other Rangers, Phineas trying to get a spot but with not much room to squeeze past Madison, Vida, and Chip.


	12. The Gatekeeper Pt 1

XII. Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – The Gatekeeper Part 1

(Based from summaries from .com)

"Alright, enough procrastinating," Chip smiles as he saunters into Rootcore joining Maddie by the chest, he pauses looking around only seeing Phineas, Manticore, Udonna, and Clare, "Where's Vida and Xander."

Maddie sighs, "Xander said she had important thing in the forest to tend to and not not wait for him...her...whatever."

"And V?"

"She said she was getting a bite to eat and would be here shortly."

"The team is fracturing," Manticore intones gravely.

"Nonsense," Maddie laughs nervously, "They'll be here, I'm sure."

"Well I can't wait any longer, the suspense is killing me," Phineas says throwing open the chest.

"Phineas! Wait!"

"No!"

as the lid flies open a wave of energy ripples through all rangers present, sending a chill down the backs of Phineas, Chip, and Maddie.

"Oooooh Lunch!" Phineas says excited spying the large egg inside. 

"An egg?" Maddie says confused.

"Not just any egg," Udonna began, "It's a dragon's egg, the last one."

-

"I must escape this horrible pit," Morticon said slamming his sword down, as he advanced on the twins Necra and Liera, "You! You said you had a plan to destroy the Rangers, to turn the Pink One to the Dark Side. What is the hold up!?"

"I scoured the wood, and despite the Rangers interference I could find no sorcerers," Necra said as she started pacing, "Who else could help us," her sister asked nervously to the air before both turn back to Morticon and exclaim suddenly, "The Oracle, yes, he could answer all our questions."

"Bring him to me," Morticon chuckled darkly.

\- 

"Here you go Princess, a nice big yellow one," in the city an older man hands a balloon to a young girl walking with her mother, collecting his fare for his wares just as Necra swoops in and snatches the man up, flying right past Toby as he passes the man to load a box into his van.

Watching Necra fly off Toby forces a laugh, "OK I did NOT just see a giant bat." 

-

Back in the Underworld Necra drops off the man and turns to Morticon, "I have brought him, as promised."

"Good," Morticon gloats, turning to the man.

"W-Whats going on," the man says timidly, looking around with terror, "W-what is this place."

"Do not test my patience," Morticon says storming over to the man, "I know who you are."

"I-I've never seen you before. Please let me out of here."

"I'll just pay a visit to the children with the balloons," Morticon threatens, "Would you like that?"

"Alright...Morticon." The man steps back, transforming into a younger version, with long blond locks and a beard.

"Talk about an extreme make over," Liera giggles, standing behind her other half.

"Now why have you taken me to this forsaken hole," The Oracle asks annoyed.

"You will use your special skills to help me find a way out of this pit." Morticon threatens, "You know what damage I can do."

"And you will help me find a way to bring out the darkness in my new daughter, the Pink Ranger, the one they call Vida," Necra grins madly.

"And you will help me find a pretty new dress to wear," Liera adds sternly.

Necra and Morticon glare at her as she shrinks away.

"Let us just see if there is a way," The Oracles says closing his eyes as he outstretches one hand, a third eye opening in the palm that he turns inward and gazes into a moment later.

"For the former the answer is simple: use the Gatekeeper to open the gate for you."

"If the gate was opened," Necra schemes, "your entire army could attack the surface world at once."

"Fool!" Morticon howls, "The Gatekeeper is no more, her life force was used sealing the gate."

"Ah but what you don't know is there is another."

Liera gasps, "Another Gatekeeper? Who is it?"

"That I can not see, only that it is someone close to the Power Rangers."

"The Troblin!" Necra announces!

"The Shop Keep!" Liera laughs!

The two glare at each other as they start to argue.

"Enough!" Morticon steams, "Take them both and be done with it!"

The girls shiver and nod as Necra turns to the Oracle, "And my request."

The Oracle peers into his 3rd eye again and simple whispers "It has already begun."

at a lonely bus stop a young man waits alone, as Vida appears as if out of the wind itself.

"Long wait," she smiles, flashing her fangs.

The man laughs nervously at the sight but tries to remain friendly, "A bit longer."

Vida leans in breathing in the mans aroma, "You have a nice cologne on."

"I'm not wearing cologne."

Vida hisses and bears her fangs as she strikes.

Clare hurries to the cauldron, throwing in odd ingredients here and there as Udonna enters from a side room, Chip is rummaging through several books, as Udonna get's closer to Clare she holds her nose a moment, "By the smell of it that potion is strong enough to ward off Morticon himself."

"This isn't a potion," Clare laughs, "This is our dinner."

Chip looks up, going a bit pale.

"I'll order take out," Vida quips as she makes her way in, Udonna wide eyed as she stares at the concoction.

"Didn't you says you were getting a bite to eat," Phineas muses.

"I was a joke, I can smell that stuff from the entrance!"

"Oh," suddenly Clare stops and turns toward Udonna looking to lighten the mood, "I've been practicing my invisibility spell...watch."

Waving her arms and magic cascades over her Chip suppresses a chuckle as only Clare's legs vanish. Udonna smiles friendly.

"Oh why do I even try," Clare admonishes herself, "At this rate I'll never become a sorceress."

Udonna is about to speak when Chip cuts in, "There is more to magic then potions and spells, you just gotta keep believing. I always believed I'd become a knight or wizard and now look at me I'm a Power Ranger."

Udonna nods.

"You really think I have potential," Clare muses.

"My dear apprentice," Udonna says motherly, "I am certain of it."

Clare smiles, "Then I'll keep working."

"Good."

Clare heading up a series of steps to another area of Rootcore, "With or without legs."

Turning her attention to Chip Udonna makes her way toward him, "And what are you so fervently researching Chip?"

Chip closes the book a moment, a serious look at his face as he measures his words, "I was thinking about Necrolai, I mean, she can't be all evil right? V was a vampire, she got better, there has to be a spell, something that can cure her, maybe without the influence of being a vampire she will become good." mentally adding, 'Besides if I can cut off Necrolai from being a vampire maybe it will also cure V.'

Udonna looks thoughtful, "A noble goal, but remember Necrolai has been a vampire a long time, there may be nothing left of the real her to save."

Chip sighs glancing sideling to Vida, "I know."

-

"A giant bat doesn't just swoop down out of the sky and carry people away," Toby says returning from his truck just as Liera swoops in and does just that.

She drops him off some distance away and advances toward him, "You will open the gates of the Underworld Gatekeeper."

"Gatekeeper? No, no you have got to have the wrong guy, I-I can't even find my car keys most of the time," Toby says timidly.

"Do not anger me," Liera says growling.

"Okay," Toby says as he run away Liera in hot pursuit.

Quickly catching up with him she grabs him, and spirits him away to the Underworld, "Maybe you'll be more cooperative with Morticon."

"W-Who?"

-

"You will raise the gates of the Underworld, Gatekeeper," Morticon says slamming his sword at Toby's feet, who scrambles to get away only to be blocked by Necra. Liera hiding in the shadows.

"That is not the Gatekeeper," The Oracle says flatly, moving over to Toby and grabbing his arm, "Now that is all the information I have so if you don't mind we will be on our way."

And in a ring of golden energy the two vanish, Morticon pointing his sword threateningly at Liera, "You said he was the Gatekeeper."

Liera huffs, "I said no such thing. All I said was Toby was the only non-ranger that was close to them." huffing again, "I can only get in so close with them. It's not like their going to tell all their secrets to a non-ranger."

Morticon slams his sword into ground, the dark energy knocking both women back, the twins quickly leap to their feet to appease Morticon.

"Morticon please," Liera pauses a moment before glancing at the pit of the Master, "I just had a great idea..."

Morticon huffs, "What is it!"

"We can't get the secrets of the Rangers without one on the inside," she moves to the Master and kneels, "Oh great Master if you could lend some of your power to my daughter, enough to push her over to the dark side we could have an agent on the inside."

The red light of the master answers them, tendrils of black energy lancing out to strike both girls.

Koragg watches from the shadows before turning to walk away, "To insure this mission's success I will attack from another front."

\- 

The Moon is high as Vida stalks the streets, looking for her next meal when Necra and Liera land behind her.

"What do you want," Vida hisses.

"Oh my child," Necra purrs, "We only come bearing a gift, deny it all you want but your one of us now and what kind of mother would I be if I didn't get my darling princess a gift now and again."

Liera rolls her eyes, "Laying it on a bit thick don't you think sis."

"Your not going to convince me to betray the Rangers you know."

"We know," they say together with a smile, but you are still family."

Vida crosses her arms in disgust as Liera holds out a jet black cupcake with a bring red cherry on top, one of several.

"Yeah I read this story when it was called Cinderella."

Liera takes a seat patting the curb next to her for Vida to join her, with hesitation she does, as Liera takes a bite of one of the cupcakes, a red liquid dribbling down her chin and out of the core of the pastry. "Their called Blood Cakes. I made then just for us to share. A peace offering among family, we may be on different sides during this war but we can still be cordial with each other...can't we?"

Vida licks her lips as she looks at the dripping crimson fluid and takes one of the cakes from the box, "Just one."

The Twins watch wide eyed as Vida takes a large bite, eyes closed in ecstasy.

"Sinfully good."

"Aren't they?"

"While I can't thank you enough for using your powers to give us less conspicuous forms," Alexis, now in the form of a wolf girl begins as the three sits naked around a campfire as they clothes dry a shot distance off on a line, "This is counter productive to our reason for being here."

LeeLee sighs as she gently scratches the ears of the unrecognizable breed of feline splayed across her lap that makes up Blecker, who is purring and licking LeeLee's free hand quite contentedly. LeeLee herself now in a far more conventional batlike appearance.

"Would you prefer we keep being hunted cause the people are afraid of a giant dragon, and a hybrid catgirl with horns and talons?"

Blecker sighs, rolling onto her back so LeeLee can rub her belly, "But how are we going to find my lineage like this without wearing my real face."

"We just have to ask around for the cow tribe, hope their more cordial and willing to talk, we can just pretend your a friend of the family, Nicole."

Blecker hisses, "I hate that name, it's not me….this body isn't me. Everything is wrong!" she starts to rant before sighing, "But fine...Nicole it is."

LeeLee smiles as she rubs Nicole's belly getting a purr from her before she starts to pet Alexi's head as she pulls them all in close, "Give mamma a big kiss now girls, we have a big day ahead of us."

Alexis and Nicole laugh and lean in as LeeLee bears her fangs in a large smile.

"Everyone come quick!" A woman says running into the Rock Porium, "There's a new Power Ranger fighting Necrolai!"

Maddie, Xander, Chip, Toby, and the costumers all flood out of the store, where Necra, sporting some wicked new bone weapons trades blows with a girl in black ranger gear. A blast of Necrolai's upgraded energy attacks sends the new Ranger rolling, "I wont let you get the Gatekeeper! S-Stay back," a mix of confidence and fear in the new Ranger's voice, she holds her right arm protectively.

"Let's give her a hand," Xander whispers, leading the other Rangers out of sight.

"Back off," The Green Ranger shouts as she lands in front of the new Ranger, the other 3 Rangers joining her shortly. The girls helping up the Black Ranger as the Chip charges Necra.

"Are you alright?" Blue asks cautiously.

"M-My arm," Black says before dropping to one leg.

"Looks like your leg's in bad shape too, come on." Green adds, helping Black to limp off, the Boys continue to hold off Necrolai.

"You will not keep me from finding the Gatekeeper any more then that girl did!" Necra gloats and she blasts the Rangers with an energy wave.

Once out of sight of the general populace in an ally the Black Ranger's power crashes revealing...

"Vida?" Green says surprised, "Why are you black?"

Blue waves her MagiStaff over Vida's wounds but can't heal them, "I think we need to take her to Udonna. These wounds are to hard to heal."

Vida nods but quickly the world goes black, the last thing she hears in Blue panicking, "No, don't go to sleep!"

-

Vida wakes up in Rootcore, and the first thing she notices is Udonna looming over her her wrist to her mouth, her fangs, her body feeling much better, "You should be fine now child." 

Vida smiles sheepishly, "So cats out of the bag."

"You're still a vampire, why didn't you tell me!" Madison admonishes.

"I didn't want to worry you, besides I have it under control, I'm not going to the dark side any time soon!"

"Your Ranger Form says otherwise," Udonna explains as she wraps her wrist, "And with Nick gone we are down a Pink Ranger."

"I'll do it!" Manticore leaps up suddenly.

"Do….what?" Xander looks confused.

"You need a new Pink Ranger I'll do it! Please I want to make amends! I want to dace with people, to have fun! Make me a Ranger!"

"He has my vote."

"Mine too."

"Mine 3, if it counts for anything," Vida says sheepishly.

Udonna nods, "We need to act quickly before the power is lost for good, Vida, Manticore, come with me."

"Remember Clare," she says confidently her legs still invisible, "You have potential." Focusing her magic the rest of her vanishes, excited she hurries back into Rootcore, "I did it! I did it! I have to show Udonna."

As she enters she sees the Rangers gathered around Vida and a new girl offering both tea, before Chip comments, "This Gatekeeper, do you have any clue who Necrolai was talking about?"

Udonna pauses looking haunted a moment as she turns back to face the Rangers, "The Gatekeeper was a powerful Sorceress named Niella, she was my sister." Udonna gathers herself before continuing, "Niella cast a spell that sealed the gate and banished Morticon and his armies to the Underworld. The spell was so strong that it depleted all of her life force. When the gate was lowered to the depths Niella was gone," pausing again Udonna regained her composure, smiling sadly, "but her spirit lives on in my heart and through the legacy of her heir."

"She had a child," Maddie inquires, Vida smiling.

"Yes, and I fear that is who Necrolai is seeking."

"So we have to find the child first, and protect them," Vida adds.

"You wont have to look far," Udonna answers, "Niella's daughter and the heir to the Gatekeeper's power is Clare!"

Just then Clare's invisibility spell wears off, she stands shocked as everyone looks to her, and runs off.

-

Now walking through the woods a despondent Clare stops to sit on a log, Udonna magically appearing beside her, "Thank goodness I found you."

Clare sighs

"What are you doing out here alone?"

"Nothing."

"I don't blame you for being upset at m-"

"It's just not fair Udonna," Clare interrupts, "Being the Gatekeeper is my legacy, you can't keep that power from me forever."

"Clare," Udonna starts softly, "there are things you just don't understand."

"I understand," Clare says about to cry, "You don't think I can handle it because...I'm incompetent, and bumbling, and clumsy an-"

"Exactly like your mother was," Udonna say smiling.

Clare looks over confused

"You are so much like her."

"But I though she was such a great Sorceress," Clare chokes on her words.

"Oh she was," Udonna say reassuringly, "but not at first," holding back a laugh as she continues, "In fact she blew up our cottage quite a few times getting her spells right."

Clare smiles, "Then w-wh-"

"I promised her I would always keep you from harm. I've tried my best to keep that promise."

"And you have," Clare starts to smile, "I couldn't have asked for a better protector, or a better Aunt."

"Someday you'll be ready to take on your mother's legacy," Udonna encourages, "but not today."

Suddenly a Spell seal appears, Koragg and Necra appearing.

"Hand over the Gatekeeper," Necra demands.

"Clare get out of her," Udonna says as she quickly morphs.

"Right," Clare says running.

Necrolai gives chase, easily catching up to Clare, she tries to blast Necra back with a magic spell but only manages to push her back a few feet, Necra grabs Clare as Koragg and the White Ranger battle. Pinning Clare Necra takes a firm grip of Clare's head, "By the power of the Gatekeeper, let the Gate rise up." she demands pumping dark magic into Clare who screams in pain and collapses at Necra's feet.

"Bah, she is not strong enough." Necra hisses charging the White Ranger and knocking her to the ground from behind before grabbing and pinning her arms, "Koragg now!"

Slowly the three of them begin to sink into a spell seal, "You will find a way to get strong enough to raise the gate or you will never see your precious White Ranger again."

-

"Rangers help, Udonna's been captured," Clare shouts urgently as she runs back into Rootcore, only to find it empty, Checking the orb she sees they have headed back to the Rock Porium, except Xander who is flitting about the forest and quickly contacts them. The Rangers arriving shortly. Clare relating her story. 

"And Koragg said he wouldn't release her unless I find a way to raise the gate." 

"What's the plan?" Chip wonders. 

"We challenge Koragg to a fight, winner gets Udonna," Manticore chimes in. "I know a place where the seal is weakest and Koragg should be able to hear us." 

The Ranger hurrying off as Clare looks to a crown floating in the air, "G-Good luck Rangers."

-

At the beach-side the Ranger gather ready Koragg appearing through a dark seal.

"For the White Witch and the Gatekeeper, prepare yourselves."

The Ranger take a ready stance, Red leading the charge, clashing blades with Koragg, "You will return Udonna to us."

"That remains to be seen," Koragg muses before launching a wolf attack, sending Red flying back, "The Master has given me more power since our last battle!"

"Vine power!" The Green Ranger announces as several vines spring up and wrap around Koragg. After a moments struggle he breaks free, Hammering the Green Ranger with another wolf attack.

The Pink Ranger tornados in, Koragg raising his sword to block as he is pushed back several feet before kicking the tornado and sending Pink flying.

Yellow, Black, and Blue blast Koragg with their elemental attacks, forcing him back further, "Impressive Rangers, but still not good enough."

Koragg charges forward cutting through the ranks of the Rangers before turning around and hammering them with several Wolf Attacks in succession.

-

Liera looks on from a corner as Udonna, now reduced to a small size and imprisoned inside a magical barrier, her snow staff mounted in an alcove on the wall, Udonna noticing despite Liera's best efforts, "You are not like your twin, are you child, I sense a light in side you."

Liera inches out of the darkness, "Yeah, I'm all the good elements of Necrolai, my sister is all her darker impulses."

Udonna smiles, "Take my snow staff, child."

Liera hesitates but slowly approaching the mounted staff and takes it down from the alcove, it glows gently and giggles, "It's warm."

"It's reacting to the good magic inside of you."

"Good...magic...in me?"

Udonna smiles.

"I have won, bring the Gatekeeper forth or I will destroy the White Witch." Koragg gloats, the Rangers prone on the ground.

"I'm right here!" Clare says running in, the crown in one hand as she blasts Koragg with a mystical burst.

Koragg gloats, "Show me your power Gatekeeper."

Clare slips the crown on her head, flowing robes appearing on her, "Power of the Shining Moon, behold the Gatekeeper." stretching out her hand she summons an ornate silver staff.

Koragg scoffs, "Is that all the Gatekeeper can do, change clothes? You waste my time."

Clare thrusts the staff upward, silver-blue bolts of energy rain down around Koragg.

He laughs, "Impressive Gatekeeper, now turn yourself over."

"Not without a fight!"

"So be it!" Koragg goats, Clare charging as he counters with a Wolf Attack.

Clare attacks fiercely, forcing Koragg on the defensive parrying her staff with his shield as they fly back toward the cliff face, scaling it with Care pressing her advantage. A backhand slap from Koragg sends Clare down, and he pursues keeping his sword sheathed in his shield as he parries Clare's attack with his free arm.

Koragg leaps back as Clare leaps into the air, striking him with her staff by extending it before hammering him with an energy field that hold him in it's vice grip a few moments, unable to attack. The attack sends Koragg sliding back several feet.

"She is strong."

Before Koragg can recover Clare launches a crescent wave of energy at him, tearing up the ground in it's path, but he absorbs the attack with the Eye of the Master in his shield and laughs.

"Quite impressive I must admit," Koragg complements before counter attacking with his Wolf Attack.

Clare raises a barrier to block the attack, Koragg pouring more power into his attack until Clare is blasted back.

"That's true power."

Growing frustrated Clare gets back to her feet, "I'm done playing." as she invokes another transformation, into her giant form, the Shining Moon Warrior. Koragg counters with the Centaurus Wolf Megazord.

The Shining Moon Warrior opens with an energy blast before tying up Koragg with a laser rope, going for the finisher by creating an energy disc and launching it at Koragg. Necra watches from below wondering if The Gatekeeper could actually defeat Koragg.

"It won't be that easy," Koragg growls, the eye of the Master breaking the energy rope as he raises his spear to stop the disc attack, "No more holding back, witness the strength of the Master himself." Koragg warns as he prepares his own finishing attack, hammering Clare with his dark magic strike.

Clare collapses back to the ground, back to normal size, and out of the Shining Moon Warrior form but still in her Gatekeeper garb. Necrolai is quick to grab Clare as the Rangers recover their energies and move to attack.

"By the power of the Gatekeeper, let the gate rise up," Necra says once more forcing dark power into Clare, this time as she screams in pain a bolt of energy shoots for the crown and the Gates of the Underworld rise. Before the Rangers can react Necra and Koragg vanish into the underworld.

Koragg gloats as they vanish, "The Gargoyle of the Gate will take care of you Rangers."

As if on cue one of the stone gargoyles on the gate, the one above the actual doors themselves comes to life, in full giant form and nearly crushes the Rangers underfoot.


	13. The Gatekeeper Pt 2

XIII. Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – The Gatekeeper Part 2

(Based from summaries from .com)

"Titan Formation!" Red exclaims.

Quickly the Rangers go titan combining into the Titan Megazord, powering their sword they swing at the gargoyle, in a flash of smoke he is behind them, they swing around only for it to vanish to the side, flanking them with it's spear and sending them careening into the gate.

"Hello Rangers," Morticon gloats, reaching out through a crack in the gate at the Megazord, "your Megazord cracked the gate, enough for me to slip though!"

The Rangers are frozen in fear a moment and Morticon continues, the Gargoyle advanced on them from behind, "Now the whole world will know my crushing power! Yes! The time has come, the destruction of the surface world is at hand!"

"Yes, I've done it," pinned between the two the Megazord can do little more then watch as Morticon pulls himself free, blasting them with a dark magical blast from his sword, "I'm free!"

"Oh no!"

"He's out!"

"What now?"

"We've got to fight him?"

"Looks like we have no choice," The Red Ranger says, "Come one guys."

The Titan Megazord swings but Morticon easily deflects the blade with his own, hammering the Titan Megazord with his own blade.

Taking to the sky the Ranger try to summon their Titan Spirits for an aerial attack, Morticon blocks that, the Titan Megazord on their back he hammers them with a dark magic strike, demorphing the Rangers.

Clare gasps as she sees Udonna, Liera is crouched in a corner clutching thew Snow Staff for dear life, "Udonna, Necrolai...where am I?" as she tries to move she is shocked by the magical barrier around her.

"Your magic was strong enough to raise the gate," Koragg says as Clare comes around. "Now we'll see if you have enough power to open it."

"Don't do it Clare," Udonna warns, "No matter what happens."

"I will never help you Koragg," Clare says firmly.

"I don't intend to ask for your magic," Koragg threatens, "I intend to take it."

Summoning the Eye of the Master a spell seal forms under Clare, causing her to howl in pain as a stone wheel device appears above her.

"Perfect," Koragg gloats, "When the spell wheel is complete the gates will open and our armies will be released."

"He's even stronger then last time," Chip groans in pain.

"He's got more dark magic energy then before," Maddie notes.

"How are we suppose to fight him if we don't have that kind of power," Xander wonders.

Dark clouds gather and the sky turns black, overhead Morticon and the Gargoyle decimate the city.

"Not this time, no holding back," Vida intones darkly as the black ranger leaves the cockpit, becoming a swarm of pats that assault the Gargoyle driving it back

Using the distraction the Titan Summons a spell seal and with one massive strike, destroying it.

"I'm coming," Phineas calls out as he summons his Mystic Racer as he speeds toward the gate, "Don't worry Udonna, Clare, I'm coming!" blasting through any Hidiacs and Styxoids that get in his way.

The others form the Dragon Megazord as they renew their assault.

Another section of the spell wheel complete, Clare howling in pain.

"I beg you Koragg," Udonna pleads, "stop this madness."

"Your please are useless," Koragg argues, "The Master's wishes must be completed to the very end."

Udonna looks to Liera then Clare with worry.

"It will soon be over," Koragg muses

"Give me the strength to fight this mother," Clare says breathing heavily.

Udonna looks on worried.

"Silence!" Koragg demands, "It is almost done."

The Spell wheel only one track away from completion, causing another pulse of energy to be drawn out of Clare to wedge open the gate.

"The gate is almost open," Koragg says with pride.

"But the Gatekeeper's energy is almost gone." Udonna pleads, "Clare will not survive."

"It is the only way," Koragg says with a hint of regret.

"I promised you mother to always protect you," Udonna says sadly, "Now I've broken my promise."

Clare looks up to Udonna with all the strength she can muster, "This isn't your fault."

"Koragg!" The Red Ranger says leaping in from out of nothing, his kick forcing Koragg back some distance, "Let them go!"

"Phineas!" Udonna smiles as the spell wheel vanishes and Clare collapses to the ground.

"I'll get you all out," The Red Ranger says drawing his sword, "Koragg!" he demands, "I challenge you to fight, right no..."

He is cut short as dark magic arks through his body from passing through the gate, his body twisting, growing, changing, until their small space is now occupied by a Dragon whose fire breath drives Koragg back leaving the new dragon to thrash about threatening to bring the entire cavern down around the trio.

Liera acts quickly as she grabs Udonna's cage and the weak Clare and makes a break for it as the cavern begins to collapse.

the Bat Swarm and Dragon trade blows with Morticon as an energy ray hits the gate and it starts to descend, "No, this is impossible." Morticon howls.

"Phineas did it!" Black exclaims, before quickly forming into a Titan version of Necrolai and kicking Morticon back toward the gates.

Necra watches in shock as the gate descends, and the sky clears.

"My Dark Magic," Morticon howls, "Who dares interfere."

As Morticon stumbles and the Dragon Megazord turns around for another round it begins to snow, "Where is this energy coming from?"

"Let's see what it can do," the Green Ranger answers, "Final Strike!"

"Time to end this," Morticon gloats, his blade encased in dark energy as the Dragon and Necrolai Megazords charge at him.

As the two powers collide the dark energy wrapped around Morticon blade freezes, the weight of it to much forcing him to stumble backward.

"It's got to be Udonna," Black and Blue say together as they charge forward, for another final attack.

"Now we can't loose," The Green Ranger says as they strike dead on, Morticon stumbling backward, before collapsing. "Checkmate!"

"Wake up child," Udonna says calmly as Clare rouses from the ground of the mystic wood, it is snowing and a Liera is clutching the Snow Staff for dear life. "It's over."

"Udonna," Clare says happily getting to her feet, "Your alive!" the she pauses looking at the Liera and scowls, "What is she doing here?"

"It's alright child," Udonna says calmly, "We must hurry back to Rootcore, I will need you assistance to break the spell placed on Phineas."

Clare nods, then glances down at the crown in her hands, "There's a little power left, not much, not enough to become the Gatekeeper again."

"The power of the Gatekeeper will come to you in time, for now save the crown, things are going to get a whole lot worse from hear on out, despite Morticon's destruction."

Clare tilts her head curiously as they walk, "H-How so?"

Back in the underworld Phineas the dragon thrashes as some Hidiacs try to approach other to be blasted to nothing by his fire breath.

Koragg raises his shield as he approaching Phineas, weathering the flames as he summons an energy whip at the end of his blade lashing at the head of the dragon, "Behave you beast, behave or be trapped in there forever!"

A massive swarm of bats descend on the village separating into 3 swarms as they fly into a different huts collessing into LeeLee, Alexis, and Nicole when they each gasp and then retreat back out hiding behind some rocks as they take their humanoid form.

"Their cows!"

"Bovines!" Nicole corrects as she shifts into her normal form, "It's my tribe."

Blecker rushes in as LeeLee calls out, "Nicole wait!"

"They may not be receptive."

Nicole knocks hard on a door, her eyes a bit manic, "Answer! Answer! Answer!"

LeeLee in bat form, and Alexis, in wolf form, come up behind Nicole as the door opens and a tired cow girl answers with a yawn, "Can I help you?"

"It's me Nicole Blecker, daughter of Martha Blecker, grand daughter of Marta Hesselhoffer, do those names mean anything to you."

The cowgirl smiles and wraps her arms around Blecker, "Oh wow we were so worried for Marta when she vanished into the human world, come in, come in. There is so much to talk about."

Blecker purrs as the trio slips inside.

Morticon's blade lies abandoned in the sand as Koragg stalks toward it, taking a firm grip of the handle, "Morticon is no more, but his weapon will be of great use to me."

Deep in the pit Necra moves about hectically, "Koragg can not be trusted, Who will lead us now that Morticon is gone?"


	14. Scaredy Cat

XIV. Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Scaredy Cat

(Based from summaries from .com)

"I wonder what Xander wants with us alone," Madison says to her sister as they wanted through the mystic wood.

"I don't know," Vida smiles as she bends down to smell a hauntingly vibrant purple flower," But the forest has never been more beautiful." She quickly bears her fangs at her sister, eyes flashing red, "And if you tell anyone I said something that girly I'll drink you dry."

Madison backs up a step and shivers, "T-That was a joke right s-sis."

Vida laughs, "Of course it was," her face returning to normal as she looks at her pale terrified sister with concern, "D-Did I really come on that strongly."

Madison nods quietly as Vida hugs her sister, "S-Sorry sis, it just came as a natural response when I wanted to look scary didn't mean to terrify you."

"We need to cure you Vida," Madison says gravely.

Vida sighs, "I fears its long past time for that."

"Exactly," A small green faerie flitters into view before growing to full size, standing their brazen in her nudity with only a few vines and a crown of flowers for decency.

"Xander!" The girls embrace their friend a moment before smiling as they find a old log to sit down on.

"Toby's gone mental since you stopped coming to work, he thinks you've found a better job."

"I've just been busy," Xander motions to the forest sheepishly, "The first needs me."

"Toby needs you, We need you," Vida hisses, "We're not just Power Rangers we're friends!"

Madison shushes her sister, as she looks at the broad smile and confused gaze of Xander, "It's that important is it."

"It's the most important job I've ever had..."

"More important that saving the world, more important then being a Power Ranger?" Vida incites.

There is a moment of silence and Xander nods, stating with a solemn and definitive, "Yes."

Vida goes quiet, "Oh..."

Xander breaks the silence, "But I need your help Maddie."

"Anything for a friend," she answers without hesitation.

"I need your magic."

"What?" Vida asks confused.

"When Chip and Vida freed me from my bark prison they poured all their magic into me, and I felt a change...not just on the outside but in here," she touches her breast, "in my heart, my spirit. Udonna says sprites are guardians of the forest and I can hear the forest weeping, needing tending, care. I can't turn my back but from what I've been able to glean a sprite isn't just one element it's all of them bound up into one package. Wind to spread pollen, earth to tend the soil, lighting comes with the clouds..."

"And water to feed them," Madison nods understandingly.

Xander nods, "And fire to build characters and keep prevent overgrownt from choaking the younger lives."

"But Alexis and Phineas..."

Xander nods, "I think between Vida's powers and my own we can rescue Phineas. You won't admit it but your stronger then all the other rangers combined Vida, and so am I, it came with our changes this great new power and I think together…."

Madison looks to her sister curiously, "Is that true V?"

After a moment Vida nods, "I could wipe all you guys out with ease if I went all out, except maybe Xander and Udonna."

"Udonna would take a bit more effort but is well within your means," Xander explains, "Myself...well...like you I haven't shown my full strength."

Vida nods, "You think together we can rescue Phineas?"

"I think together we have the best shot, assuming he's still got some semblance of his true self buried within the dragon's body."

"So is that why you wanted me here, to conduct a raid on the Underworld, but how do we ever get there?"

Xander smiles, "You tell me, Black Ranger."

Vida smiles sheepishly, "You really thought this out didn't you."

Xander smiles, "I may have changed a lot but I still won't leave a friend behind."

Madison interjects, "Well if your going on this daring raid your going to need as muck power as possible right, so how do help?"

Xander smiles and motions to Madison's Mystic Morpher holder, "Just point your Morpher at me and focuses all your power into me."

"Alright!"

At a beach cave Necra and a handful of Styxoids look into the mouth of the cave. The Styxoids advance but as they near the entrance a dark seal flashes instantly destroying the Styxoids, Necra massages her chin, "Hummmmmm, just as I thought."

"Your so cold."

Necra turhs to see LeeLee walking up with a wolf and a cat beast at her heal, "Daughter so good to see you ag-."

"Quiet 'mother', you and I both know theirs no love in this half of you only darkness and evil."

"Thank you," Necra purrs, "Now while your here, there's a energy field protecting this cave. I must have what's inside." before blasting the barrier with some of her new powers, it flashs for a moment as Necrolai turns to her daughter, "There, I took care of it. LeeLee be a dear and fetch me what's in there."

"You're joking right?" LeeLee counters and her mother caresses her hair. "Right?"

"No," Necra says flatly before throwing her daughter at the field, the barrier wavers, LeeLee dropping to her knees as she howls in pain. Necrolai walks over and pushes LeeLee into it again. "You're almost through, just tough it out LeeLee."

"Moooooom, please," tears beginning to run down LeeLee's face.

In and instant Alexis and Nicole are on Necra, drool dripping from their fangs as they threaten to tear her apart.

"Come now LeeLee that didn't hurt, now did it?" Necra says casually tot eh beasts, "Now get your pets off me."

"Friends mother, Friends, not that you would know what that means," LeeLee picks herself up as she gives Necra a murderous glare.

Turning to a swarm of bats Necra tries to escape only from the due to do the same a black cloud battling overhead before Necra, battered and beaten falls into the sand. "J-Just tell me what you felt."

Alexis and Nicole reform and hold Necra by her arms.

"We should just kill her for all the trouble she's caused," Nicole growls bearing fangs dripping with venom.

LeeLee sighs.

"No use," Alexis intercedes, "Can't kill a royal vampire without a perfect Dawn Crystal we'd just wind up with 2 of them who were even younger until eventually wed have a swarm of ankle biter vampire babies to deal with.

"We need to reunite them, bring back my real mother."

"No use," Necra hisses, "My other half turned tail and fled with the white Witch, she's with your vaunted Power Rangers now."

LeeLee sighs, "Nicole, Alexis, Let's go girls, sounds like we have a lot to get caught back up on, and to catch the others up on."

"N-No, Wait! Tell me what you felt!"

LeeLee sighs, "It tingled a bit, but felt like you were pushing me against a solid wall."

Necra stroked her chin, "I was able to lessen the protective field, but it seems resistant to even the slightest evil."

"Too bad your not the Power Rangers," Nicole grins darkly, licking her lips.

"Hummm," Necrolai schemes, "Then one of you fetch me whats inside."

Alexis and Nicole look to LeeLee, "LeeLee?"

LeeLee sighs, "Fine, Nicole go and get whatever it is my half mother wants so we can move on."

Taking out her Mystic Morpher Nicole nods changing into the Rose Ranger as she enters the barrier with a small grunt of pain dropping to her knees on the other side, "That hurt, like a lot!"

Alexis and LeeLee rush to her side without thinking and help her up, glaring back at Necra as she rushes past them and deep into the cave.

"It still worked!" she cackles as she flies ahead, Alexis and LeeLee helping Nicole get her breath back.

"Guys! Rangers! Help!" Clare calls out as Maddie, Chip, and Manni (Manticore's human form) "Come quickly, you have got to see this!"

Rushing over to where the last dragon egg is nested Mannie shrugs, "Uh I don't se-"

"Shhh! Shh!" Clare motions as the egg trembles a moment.

Shouting she grabs Manni excitedly, "Did you see? Did you see?"

"I saw! I saw!" Manni says excited, "It moved, it moved!"

"This is so great! This is so great! I'm so excited!" Chip exclaims, "What does it mean?"

The other Rangers look at him oddly, "It means it's gonna hatch," Madison explains.

"So does anyone know how to hatch a dragon egg?" Maddie wonders.

After a moment Chip pips in, "Udonna will know?"

"Udonna not here!" Clare says shaking Chip in a panic.

"I know where we can find info," Maddie say moving to a book counter with a large white book, "1001 things you want to know about dragons."

Clare lets out a relived sigh as Maddie begins reading.

"Ah, here we are, hatching dragons," Maddie reads, "To hatch a dragon egg, set it upright and proceed to bludgeon it with a sledgehammer?!"

"Excellent!" Vida shouts running off, "I'll get the hammer!" until Clare stops her.

"Oh no you don't!"

An odd knocking suddenly distracts everyone, "Do we have a door?" Chip asks confused as he and the other Rangers follow the sound to the entrance of Rootcore where Liera waits stepping back as the large dragon head opens, Still clutching Udonna Snow Staff like a favored toy.

"Knock, knock?"

"You need to return Udonna's Snow Staff Liera."

"It's so warm though, I…I can't just give it up..."

"Wait!" Chip exclaims as he rushes back inside and starts rummaging about, "I have a thought."

The other Rangers lead Liera inside as Chip finally finds what he's looking for, Nick's old Training Morpher.

Alexis, LeeLee, and Nicole chase after Necra through the pitch black of the cave when something drops onto Nicole's shoulder and she flips out, "Frog! Get it off! Get it off me!" she says dancing around in a panic knocking Red and LeeLee deeper into the cave.

"You can't be afraid of a little frog," Red jokes, 'that is so girly...almost as if...'

"I'm not afraid," Rose trembles, "I'm prettified, ugly, slimy frogs-"

"Speaking of ugly," LeeLee muses pointing to a mummified figure crouched in the dirt."

"It looks like a mummy," Red says brushing the frog off Rose casually.

"Hey! Hey! Over here! There's something else," Rose shouts the group scrambling over as she finds a small gold and blue object.

"What is it?" LeeLee wonders.

"It's a lamp with the Mystic Force crest on it, a lost treasure," Red says picking it up. "And now it's ours."

It's glows suddenly and shaking of the ground follows.

"Everybody hang on!"

"Whoa!"

"Not another earthquake!"

"Just give me what I came for," Necra says as LeeLee transforms to her Royal Vampire form.

Red protects the lamp, "No you won't get this lamp."

"I'm not?" Necra says blazing through the Rangers, and up into Red's face, "You can keep you're lamp." tossing her aside as she rushes to the Mummy, "I want this."

As LeeLee and Rose combine but Necra blasts them with a wave of energy and is gone before they recover.

"Where is she?"

"She's gone."

"And she took the mummy," LeeLee says as she and Rose uncombined.

"I got a bad feeling we'll see that thing again," Red muses.

"Yeah, maybe," Rose adds, cradling the lamp, "But at least she didn't get the lamp."

"Yup, definitely has a Mystic Force symbol on it," Maddie says, the group now back at Rootcore, the Gang all hugging the return of LeeLee, Alexis, and Nicole.

"Maybe there's more writing," Nick comments as he begins to dust it with a rag.

The lamp begins to shake, the top popping off as a figure rises on a trail of smokes settling into the figure of a humanoid feline figure.

Nicole purrs and licks her lips, "Cute."

"It's a genie!" Chip exclaims!

"Correct! I am the Great Genie Jenji," he says with a bow, "Give the lady a prize, I grant you one wish."

A dress forming on Chip who takes it in stride and laughs turning around, "How do I look ladies?"

They all laugh in turn as they start making suggestions.

"Hairs all wrong."

"God who did your makeup."

"Are you even using a push up bra?"

And with each suggestion Chip becomes more and more female in appearance by the time the last spell is cast Chip is a gorgeous young woman and finally realizes it looking to the genie, "Hey wait a minute."

"Sorry only one wish to a customer!" Jenji reminds them, "Don't take all day. Got a lot of things," his voice starting to raise, "Like sit in a cave for another nineteen years!"

"Those were suggestions not wishes!"

"Sorry no refunds."

"Change me back!"

"Yeah change Chip back!"

Jenji smiles, "Is that a wish?"

"Fine yes, I want to be a man again!" Chip blurts out

"Granted!"

At first nothing seems to change, and everyone looks to Jenji expectantly,

"I threw in a bonus," he smiles, "Just focus."

Chip thinks hard and suddenly he's back in his old body.

Jenji smiles again, "Now think about that knockout of a woman you once were."

And like that Chip is back as a woman in the dress.

Nicole sighs absently, "Wish I could do that."

"One wish!"

"WE know!" Everyone yells.

"Fine! Fine! No need to get violent," Jenji says sheepishly, "I-I hate violence." after a very short pause he continues, walking about the room, "Now here's the rules. You're the master, I'm the genie; you get one wish, can't hurt any body with it, blah blah blah blah blah."

"A real live genie," Chip says in awe, "Always wanted one of those."

Maddie laughs.

"Don't you mean masters," Nicole injects.

"What? Come again?"

"Masters," Nicole says putting down her tea, "We were all here when you were released, LeeLee, Alexis and I all defended your lamp from Necrolai so don't we each get one wish?"

Jenji paces about nervously, "Well yes, I guess, technically."

"Nice one Nicole," Chip says patting her back.

"One wish," Jenji reminds them, "Don't take all day. Got a lot of things," his voice starting to raise, "Like sit in a cave for another nineteen years!"

"Are you blaming us?" Maddie says annoyed.

"Oh so now it's blame the big cat."

"So one wish right?" Maddie confirms.

"Airplanes; balloons; cash; DVDs, not pirated, elephants; ferns; gold; houses; igloos; jade; kites; limes; moats; necklaces; opals; polo ponies; quilts; who put the steps? Roast-beef; six silver saddles; Texas; under earth; bases; v; whales; xyris; yaks; and zippers." pausing to take a deep breath before finishing. "A to Z, anything your heart desires."

"Wait someone actually wished for a zipper," Alexis laughs.

"Grant-" Nicole growls and clamps Jenji's mouth shut, "That was a question not a wish."

"You know your cute when your angry," Jenji purrs.

Nicole purrs back.

Manni walks over with a confident stride, holding out her hands, "I wish for a hundred diamonds."

"Granted!"

Jenji says dramatically as Mannie's hands are filled with the perfect gemstones just as Clare walk past them carrying the egg, "Oh! Is that a dragon's egg, cause I'm hungry."

"Yes," Clare says turning around to face Jenji.

"Can someone say Omelet?"

"Does, you-know-who know you brought home a stray cat?"

"Don't worry," Nicole muses, "he isn't to keen on staying. We just need to get some work out of the way first."

"Ohhhh it's about to hatch," Jenji comments, someone better sit on it, it's uncomfortable but it's the only way.

Clare sighs as she looks down at the egg, "Oh boy."

The Master's energy swirls around the mummy Necra's elation is cut short as noise in the distance brings her and Koragg running to see a swarm of bats become a black tornado and back again while the very cave itself, rocks, vines, lighting, water, everything smashes and decimates the Hidiacs and Styxoids.

"What is going on here!"

Xander and Vida stop their assault as they turn to Koragg, "Free Phineas and well leave."

a gout of flame engulfs the two as a small bird sized black dragon circles Koragg and lands on his shoulder, the knight gently patting it's head. "You mean Black Wing?"

"Black?"

"Wing?"

Koragg explains.

'We had come to an agreement, at least at first, The Red Wizard would stop blasting our forces and we would get it out of of the alcove. Work began to widen the entry and in short order the Red Wizard was able to push into the wider caverns but was still quite a large to move comfortably.'

"Now you will submit to the Master!"

A gout of flame met Koragg's shield but he weathered it as the eye opened.

"Submit!"

Phineas continued to breath fire even as the Master poured his black magic into the dragon. The Two streams enveloping each other twisting and rolling darkness within fire.

"You brainwashed him!"

"I set HER free."

"Her?" Vida and Xander said looking at each other confused.

Koragg leads the two to another cavern, where several dragon eggs sit waiting.

"The Red Wizard is no more, he was consumed by the magic that created Black Wing. Now all she wants to do is revive her race. I gave her the means and a safe place to do that."

"Phineas isn't safe here! With you!" Vida protests.

Xander shakes her head, "Let's go."

"B-But?"

Xander takes Vida's hand and starts to fly away, "We lost this one."

The small Black Wing spitting fore on their tail as they retreat.

"You did what?" Alexis explodes, "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was."

"We stood the best chance, two extremely powerful entities on a small scale raid," Xander explains.

"I don't care how powerful you two have become we're a te-"

"WE are a team," Madison interject at the defense of her sister, "We barely know you."

"Yeah," Chip jumps in, "Don't think to boss us around when you we barely know anything about you. Xander is the team leader! If he-"

"She!" Xander corrects.

"She thinks a raid was best I trust hi-her!"

Alexis sighs as the other rangers share similar sentiments, "That's fair...i really haven't been open with any of you...but there is so much to tell how do I even start..."

"At the beginning," Manni adds confused.

Alexis sighs and takes a seat, "Alright," she begins creating an image of her future, "I come from the future, the year age of 3000, 3006 to be to be exact. But it was a future not meant to be."

"Woah, cool, Time travel!" Chip injects.

"Are those trees?"

"And dragons?"

The image shifts to glass towers and flying cars, "This is what the future should be, but there is a lock on this particular era, in the other timeline forces that govern all magic, The Tribunal of Magic prevent direct interference in the catalyses in this age. So I had to go back, further."

"How far," Chip asks nervously.

"further then the Great War," Alexis looks to Udonna, "And manipulated events to preserve the future that should be. And to protect Bowen."

"My son is alive?" Udonna is nearly brought to tears.

Alexis changes the image to Zyuuland, "I made sure when his guardian took a portal it wasn't to the Human World as intended by one far removed from this war."

"You sent a human child to Zyuuland, but they HATE humans," Nicole interjects.

"When he passed through the portal I made sure it would turn him to a Zyuuman, Bowen was raised by a caring clan and is safe."

Udonna releases a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"So how did you get involved with the Mystic Force," Clare asks.

"Originally I was just going to watch from afar, but since you ran into trouble I just count sit back and do nothing," she laughs, "truthfully its not the first time I've stepped in since coming to this era though it is the first time I've had….friends..."

"So if your mission is a success why are you still here," Xander asks the burning question.

"You have no home to return to now that the future has changed, do you," Udonna suspects.

Alexis nods.

"You know Nicole should really be here to hear this, where is she," LeeLee wonders.

Xander coughs, "Last I saw she and Jenji headed out for some...alone time."

LeeLee scoffs, "What seriously? Are those two a couple ALREADY, they just met."

"Animal pharamones can be a tough force to resist," Alexis smiles shifting to her wolf form.

LeeLee blushes, "Oh….uh….I mean I guess I get it, their both cats, with our without my magic."

Everyone nods.

"It's working," Necra purrs, as The Master's swirls up and around the mummy giving life to a strange new figure. Necra gasps.

"This new body, it feels right, I fee so strong, so right."

"Welcome back to your true world," Necra says walking over and kneeling, "Master Imperious. I am here to do your bidding."

"I love being powerful," Imperious whispers before returning his voice to normal, "Now arise my servants."

Necra walks over to Imperious' side, "Sire, you will be the one to conquer the surface world. You will defeat the Power Rangers." She says following Imperious out.

"Good! Good! Good!" Jenji says walking around Clare, "Now the important thing is you can't get off the egg until it hatches."

"And how long is that?" Blecker injects.

Jenji walks about thinking, "A few minutes, a couple days, sometimes a month, anywhere up to thirty or forty years."

Clare gasps, "I can't sit here for forty years!"

"I know what to do," Maddie exclaims, "I wish we had enough blankets and supplies to keep the eggs warm and healthy so they can hatch without Blecker, and Clare needing to sit on them forever."

Jenji raises his arms dramatically, "Granted." numerous blankets, with heating pads and what look like hearts appear atop the eggs, knocking Clare off, Chip helps her stand as Nicole moves to inspect the heart.

"What are these things?"

"For the best heath of a dragon they need to feel the pulse of a heartbeat, these artificial hearts are all tied to one of you to insure a true being is there to nurture each egg."

"You going to be OK to watch the egg, Clare?" Maddie says heading out of the small room and toward the main one, "We should check in on the crystal ball, in case Necra is up to something with that mummy."

Clare nods as Jenji and the Rangers head for the main room, they pickup the pace as they see the crystal ball started to react to something, "Ohh more eggs," Jenji whispers.

"Evil doesn't sleep," Nicole muses as she sees the dark cloud forming over the city, "We have to go."

"Wait!" Vida calls out, "We need to call Xander."

"No time, I'll pick up his slack," Nicole inserts grabbing Vida's arm."

"OK have fun, play safe," Jenji begins, "I'll be gone by the time you get back. Bye."

"Your going to abandon me?" Nicole mewls softly and bats her eyes.

"Uh."

"You still ow us," she growls and then counts as he grabs the lamp, "five wishes; myself, LeeLee, Alexis, and Clare, and Udonna. Back in the lamp, your coming with us."

"But most for you..."

Nicole growls, the Rangers chuckle.

"Fine," Jenji protests and he turns to smoke and returns to the lamp, "When it comes to fighting, I'm just a kitten."

As Nicole is walking out her arm is suddenly wrenched as the Lamp pulls away, "Actually I think I forgot my key." then wrenched in another direction, "Someone should keep an eye on...Do you want me to sit on the eggs?" and then wrenched away again.

Quickly the Rangers arrive on the scene the massive cloud shooting bolts of lighting about as a figure starts to emerge.

"Over there!" Nicole shouts, fighting with the lamp.

"Wow, look at that!" Vida adds, "I've never seen anything like it!"

"OK, well this was fun," Jenji says poking his head of the lamp, "What say we run home, grab a pillow, get under the covers and hide."

"At last," Imperious says as he appears, "The Power Rangers. Let me introduce myself. I am the Destroyer of your World, I am Imperious, Dark Wizard of the Underworld."

"Don't call yourself a wizard," Alexis protests, "Wizards use their power to help people!"

"Your Witch Udonna has mislead you Red Wizard. Magic is for fulfilling your own desires! Come to my world and learn what real power is!"

"Thanks for the invite! But not a chance!"

Raising his fan Imperious quickly blasts the Rangers, knocking them back a bit, Imperious laughing all the while.

Getting to their feet the Rangers quickly Ranger up: Red, Blue, Black, Pink, Yellow, and Green.

Everyone turns to Nicole who is not only the Green Ranger but, male, not a skirt in sight on his suit.

"You alright in their Nick?"

"Alright!" he cheers, "I'm over the moon I'm back to normal!"

"Riiiiiiiight," The Rangers are remember dumb founded and hug the Green Ranger, "Congratulations!"

"I'm a boy! Whahoo!"

"I just remembered," Red smiles under the helmet, "We have a genie in here who owes us some wishes. I'll just rub it and get Jenji to help us."

Frantically rubbing the lap Jenji pops his head out, "Sorry I just granted my own wish, to leave!" the Lamp leaping from Red's hand and bouncing away to hide behind some trees.

"Some genie you are," Red grouses as she gets to her feet drawing her sword, "Fine! I'll do it myself."

Charging Imperious the Dark Wizard vanishes before Red can hit him, laughing all the while, "Where'd he go?"

"A better question is," Imperious says popping up behind Red "Where are you going!" with just a simple touch of his finger he sends Red flying back.

"Now your going to have to deal with me," Green announces as vines erupt from the shrubbery around to wrap around Imperious, "Vine power!"

"You got me! Help me! Help!" Imperious mocks.

"Got ya."

"Majilera," Imperious chants the vines shattering like glass as he floats back to the ground.

"No!"

"You should be doing your magic at children's parties." Imperious taunts as he wraps Green in vines of his own, "Inacio." Before blasting Green back with another fan blast. "Next," he taunts turning to Pink.

"We're going to rock you like a hurricane!" Black says running up beside Pink. "Let's show them a double twister!" Black invoking the fusion spell as the upgraded Pink Ranger transforms into a tornado, "We're gonna blow you away!"

"I don't think so," Imperious counters by turning into a dark tornado of his own, the two tunnels clashing against each other, "Munfassa."

The two grind against each other for several moments neither gaining any ground until both stop Imperious staring the Pink Ranger down, "Your more they you appear, tasted the forbidden fruit of Dark Magic have we and liked it?"

Imperious offers his hand, "Come with me Black Witch and together you can rule at my side as my queen."


	15. Surely Heroines Part 1

XV. Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force Surely Heroines Part 1

(Based from the unadapted Magiranger episode number 8 of the same name)

"Not on your life," Pink and Black say slapping his hand away.

"So be it!" Imperious taunts, knocking her back with his fan, the two defusing in the process.

"You better cool it!" Blue says blasting Imperious with her powers.

"Entrowa!" Imperious counters, creating a funnel of water that surges back and Blue blasting her away.

"Try and stop this," Yellow says thrusting his own MagiStaff skyward, calling down a lighting storm on Imperious.

He easily collects it in his fan.

"But how?"

"I have stronger magic," Imperious taunts returning the lighting with some of his own added to it, "That's how. Volleffo!"

"Chip!," Red shouts as the other Rangers collect themselves together, "That's it! Dragon Power!" Red shouts as she launches into the air for her fiery strike.

Imperious stops it with his fan and blasts the Red Ranger away, Jenji watching from the sidelines, "I really would like to help, it's just his massive fear thing that's stopping me."

"I was mislead into thinking you would be a more powerful adversary," Imperious taunts crossing his arms as he turns sideways to the Rangers. "Udonna has not chosen wis-"

The suddenly appearance of several bounders slamming into him throws Imperious off his game, the Silver Training Ranger, Liera appearing beside the others Ranger knocks Imperious back.

"I was not aware there was a 7th Ranger, your trick was sneaky but not enough to stop me!" Rising his fan he blasts all 7 Rangers back as a dark seal begins to form under him, "I want to show you real power, Anosoo!" As he grows to giant size.

"Well that's just unfair," Jenji comments.

"Oh yeah well we have a few tricks too!"Red shouts, the group caught off guard as their Mystic Morphers beep.

"Is that," Yellow says looking at the code combination surprised.

"It is!" Green exclaims, "That's my fusion spell!"

Blue and Black push Green and Red to the front, "You two go Unizord well all lend a hand, pausing a moment Blue looks to Silver, "You up for Megazord action Liera?"

"You bet!"

With a sigh Green shifts to female, to the rose Ranger, bidding a quite farewell to her masculinity as Red and Rose Titan up quickly forming the Dragon Unizord while on the ground Silver, Yellow, Blue, Pink, and Black invoke Galwit Mysto becoming energy to combine with the Unizord, who only comes up to Imperious foot.

"Pathetic!" Imperious laughs kicking the Megazord some distance away.

"New plan," Dragon calls, Titan formation, Liera fuse and join us in the cockpit."

"Right!"

After another shift back to Green for Nicole the zord configuration changes, Silver looking around in shock and awe at the chessboard layout, "This is fascinating!"

"Focus Liera," Black advises, "Let's take this to the air!"

"Right!"

As the Titan Megazord flies toward Imperious he mocks them, "Oh look, a flea!" Batting them away with an off hand smack into several buildings.

Green looks off to the side and vanishes from the cockpit.

"Where did she go?" Silver wonders, her answer is quickly received as she see's the Green Ranger running out of a damage building with several civilians carried inside a bubble of sticks and vines.

Red refocuses as she powers the Megazord for its finisher, "We need to end this now before people are hurt. Put all you have into the sword!"

"Right!"

The Titan Megazord forcing itself to it's feet at Imperious blasts them with lighting, "I am growing bored with this annoyance."

"Oh no," Jenji cowers, "I can't..." as the Titan Megazord once more takes to the sky.

"It is time to end this!" Imperious taunts as he raises his fan, just as the Green Ranger returns to the cockpit.

"I wish I wasn't such a little scary cat," Jenji moans. Suddenly he shoots from his lamp, growing larger and larger, "Who's a big cat now!" until he is a match for Imperious.

"Jenji!" Red says relived.

"What's this!" Imperious says in disbelief!

"OK whose your daddy now mummy!" Jenji taunts showing off one hand and then the other, "Look at this, look at this. What's in my hand!" Before clapping them together.

Imperious scoffs at Jenji, "Foolish cat!"

"Wrong!" Jenji says throwing open his hands, the Titan Megazord charging at Imperious, "Power Rangers!" Imperious stumbles back a few steps as the Titan Megazord slashes him with a full power strike, as Jenji laughs, "Being big is goooood!"

Imperious stumbling dangerous close to another inhabited building.

"You were lucky," Imperious says dangerously as he prepares to counter attack, "Take this!" only for feedback to shock through him and make his scream out in pain.

"Take what?" Jenji says confused.

Imperious keeps his voice low, "My magic is still weak from my time in the cave," mentally adding, 'Like pulling a muscle.' before turning his attention back to Jenji and the Rangers, "My apologies for not destroying you as promised, but I will," before vanishing into a spell seal.

"Oh yeah well you're a bigger looser," Jenji taunts, "Peace out mummy."

The Green Ranger suddenly exits the cockpit, crashing toward the ground as he demorphs, the other Rangers quick to return to normal Ranger form using a combination of effects to slow her fall, Blecker almost passing out as soon as he is on the ground.

Alexis quickly running over, "Nicole! Nicole! You going to be okay?"

"So tired," he says passing out in Alexis' arms, "Soo...many...fusions, form changes."

Liera looks up to the other Rangers as they demorph, tears forming at the rims of her eyes, "Is she going to be OK?"

Vida moves over kneeling by Blecker and checking her temperature and pulse, "I think so. I think she just pushed herself too hard."

Maddie offers Liera a handkerchief and smiles, "Yeah remember fusions take a lot out of her."

Chip pauses looking down at his hands, "But not us apparently. That's so weird."

"Let's get her back to Rootcore to rest," Manni advises.

As they move off a frog watches them closely.

Udonna laughs as Vida and Chip lead her out of Rootcore, "Can't you just tell me the surprise."

Vida laughs, "Now keep your eyes closed until we say you can open them."

"Alright," Maddie chuckles as she, and Manni stealthy sneak Jenji up behind her, "Because we have a new cat! Open your eyes!"

Udonna removes her hands from her eyes and smiles wide as she sees Jenji.

"It's me," Jenji laughs, "I'm the cat!"

"Jenji!" Udonna says as she runs over embracing him.

"Udonna you haven't aged a day!"

"I think we can keep him," Xander jokes.

Vida nods enthusiastically.

"I've missed you so much. Where have you been!"

"Well let me tell yo-"

"Daggeron? Bowen? Do you know where Bowen is?"

"No, you see-"

"Somebody help me!" Clare calls out, everyone rushing inside.

"O-Ok, Nice catching up!: Jenji says rushing to join the others as they hurry into the hatchery for the dragon egg.

"It's hatching!"

"What's going on," Jenji says running in last, "What's happening?"

The group watch in awe as the egg springs upright and cracks, a baby dragon emerging.

"Waste of a perfectly good omelet," Jenji says disappointed.

The dragon hatchling looks around before focusing it's gaze on Clare and murmur "Momma," to her surprise and confusion, everyone laughs.

As Blecker comes around she found herself resting on a small cot, as she sits up she holds the blanket close to her as Chip came over with a cup of tea, "Feeling better?"

"Yes, a little, she said taking the tea and sipping it, a small blush coming to her cheeks as she gave Chip a small peck on the cheek. Instantly turning away and flushing with color as she did so.

"T-Think nothing of it," The other Rangers making their way over, including LeeLee as Chip slinks back. Blecker started at her still feminine hands a while before speaking again, "G-Guys?" her throat suddenly dry. "I...I can't do this any more...this...Ranger thing."

The Rangers gasped, Vida pushing to the front, "W-Why? We need you, especially with that jerk Imperious about, we need as many Rangers as we can get."

"I-I know this isn't the best time," Blecker stumbled upon her words, "I just can't keep up, it's too much, I-"

Madddie measured her words carefully as he motioned over Jenji, "I know you don't have the same...stamina...for morphed and unmorphed fights, is that it? We can work on that, with some more training we-"

Blecker took a sip and looked away, her eyes dropping to her chest a moment as she sighed, "T-That's part of it," she sighed again, "You all get stronger and it just seems like every time you guys have to take it up to another level I lag more and more behind, and now this Green Ranger thing. For a moment I had myself back, my man hood, I was a guy again, then I had to be the Rose Ranger, then Green, back and forth. I just can't keep up, b-besides it's been-"

"Wait your a guy?" LeeLee interjects, smirking, "Are you cute."

Blecker flusters, then looks over to Jenji and turns bright red, "Sorry mate..."

Jenji waves it off dismissively.

Manni looks to the others a moment, Chip and Vida sharing a look, "Jenji you can fix her right, make it so she can keep up power wise and all?" Vida asked the feline, "If you can that's my wish, do it."

"Granted!" Jenji said dramatically.

Blecker's eyes went wide as she felt her body tingle with power and her energy rapidly returning.

"And I wish she had a body that could keep up physically with all the magical action we do, something lithe, powerful, beautiful, the whole nine yards!" Chip added.

"You already had a wish," Jenji reminds him.

"Find then make it mine!" LeeLee cuts in.

Blecker's eyes went wider, "LeeLee wai-"she tried to protest as Jenji snapped his fingers, "Granted."

He body quickly began to slim, her bust filling out as the pounds just melted away, Alexis gasped, "Oh wow your gorgeous! Oh me next!" she grabbed the lamp. "AND the other girls get the same treatment!"

"Granted!Jenji said dramatically as all the girls started to go through drastic changes.

Blecker leaned back in her cot and sighed, "All of you you just don't get it! She said jumping to her feet and throwing her Mystic Morpher on the table. "Ever since this has started I've felt like some kind of backup Ranger, My powers were the same as Vida's my Ranger form was the same, my powers. It's like I existed solely to be her 'use in case of emergency' button."

"It's not like that," Vida said grabbing the Morpher, "You have your own identity, your own role in all this."

Blecker threw up her arms, "Do you know how many times I've been changed into a girl in the past few years? Do any of you even care? You don't even think of me as a boy do you? Hell I don't most of the time! I'm sorry I just can't give up that part of me anymore. The longer I stay a girl the less like me I feel like. It's like the power, the power you just increased is trying to force me into some kind of role of what the Rose Ranger should..." she sighed, looking to Chip, "Remember that kiss Chip we just had?"

The other Rangers look to him, he flashes sheepishly.

"It felt natural, it felt right. And it's not the only time I've found I had feelings for a boy. All kinds of strange thoughts flit through my mind since I became like this. Such as, 'Maddie has such nice hair, what's her secret.' or 'when this fight is over we girls should hit the mall, I could really use some new blouses.'"

"That's not so bad," Maddie comments.

Blecker growls, "Did you hear me I said 'we girls' I don't think of myself as a guy. I think of myself as 'one of the girls'. And the longer I stay like this the more afraid I'm going to forget who I am, not just my real gender but aspects of what makes me...me. I already see it now, when I look at Chip and want him to ask me out on a date. Or stare at my reflection and think how I can look better for the boys. I'm loosing myself to whatever the Rose Ranger is supposed to be!" Blecker sighed, "I wish..."

Everyone tensed, but Blecker caught herself, "I need some time alone, OK everyone...I just need some time to change back, I need time to be me. I-I just can't be a Ranger. Not right now, not like this. OK?"

The other Ranger's nodded as Blecker walked out of Rootcore, without her Morpher, Chip looked to the others, "You guys think we've been ignoring the obvious? Could Nicole be right?"

"Maybe," Maddie offered, "I mean we just call her up when we need help, I know I never really thought to much about what it must be like to change sex when I became a Ranger," she pauses a moment before she concern crosses her face, "In fact I can't remember the last time I thought of Nicole as anything other then 'one of the girls'."

The other Rangers nod, Chip adding, "Same here, if anything I kept thinking of her...er him...as a girl who sometimes changes into a boy not the other way around."

LeeLee drops into an open seat, "I can't believe how much we've taken advantage of her..."

Still fuming Blecker storms through Brairwood, not paying to much attention to her surroundings and direction, she only stops when she passes a dress shop, her feet rooting firm to the ground as she catches her reflection, and a smile starts to creep onto her face, 'I do look good.' she purrs at her reflection, the ghost image of the dress on the mannequin catching on her as well, images flitting through her mind of her in many a dress and outfit. She twirls around, inspecting her self in the mirror and laughs at how good she looks as she tries on one outfit after another, the fantasy not fading until she exits the store in a new blouse and skirt, her arms laden down with bags.

She stops, looking around and at herself, the bag were real, the new dress she was wearing was real. Realization dawns that her mental shopping montage was not a fantasy. She turns to storm back in, intent to return her purchases but finds her feet carrying her away in the other direction. Planting her feet firmly on the ground she stops.

"Can I give you a hand miss?" man asks her politely.

"No I'm fine," she says automatically as she looks into the slate gray eyes of a hansom stranger, "What's your name?"

"Alex."

Blecker finds herself flushing, setting her bags down as she pulls out a small blank card scribbling her number on it, "I have to get going but call me, let's have lunch some time."

Blecker was several blocks away before her mind caught up with her and she slipped into an alley way dropping to her knees, her heart thundering in her chest, 'I just asked a boy out on a date...and I liked it.' Looking down at herself chill ran up her spine, "I need to sleep this off, wait till I change back," to whispered.

There is a scream, a woman's voice, on instinct Blecker jumps to her feet and runs to investigate, as she arrives on the scene she sees a young woman collapsing to the ground, she is not breathing, a Manticore monster looming over her. Blecker instinctively reaches for her Mystic Morpher only to slap her forehead, she has left it at Rootcore in her huff. Swearing under he breath she sets her bags down and charges the monster, surprised at the speed of her new body and the power behind her blow.

There are several other people around her, a film crew to be exact, "Get the girl to the hospital NOW!"

A couple scramble to collect the actress and Blecker trades blows with the monster, until the other Rangers arrive, "Get to safety miss!" Yellow says as he stealthily slips Blecker her Mystic Morpher, she nods.

Blecker starts to run off until the director stops her, "This way miss."

Blecker stops, her bags in hand, as she slips into the car with the director as they speed away to safety.

Nicole dances into Rootcore on top of the world.

"Well someone is in a better mood," Alexis says happily, then looks sheepish, "Sorry about earlier Nic-Blecker."

she beams, "You can call me Nicole, no reason to change a working habit," she says as she gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Chip walks over feeling her forehead, "You feeling OK Nicole?"

"I'm better then OK, I'm going to be an actress!"

Everyone gasps.

"That film crew I saved from the monster thought I had the right stuff, I have an audition in a couple hours, it's a small part but I-"

Chip shakes Nicole gently, "Get a hold of yourself man!"

Blecker stops, seemingly shaken out of her glamour and sinking into a chair in a funk, her voice soft and low, "I was hoping I could just pretend."

"Pretend what?" Maddie wonders.

Blecker sighs, "I walked into a clothing store, had a shopping montage in my head, only it turned out to be real. The line between 'Nicole' and 'Blecker' is getting blurrier and blurrier. I hoped maybe if I indulged my female fantasies I could get it out of my system...get back to normal."

The Rangers look concerned among themselves, before LeeLee speaks, "I say go for it, we can back you up right Vida, Maddie?"

The other two girls nod.

"O..Okay," Nicole says unsure, "If you girls are by my side."

"Come on," Vida says leading the girls to the exit, "Let's get ready."

As the girls head out Chip watches them, "Looks like the girls are going to have a lot of fun, I wish I could join them," he glances around at Manni with a smile, "All of us could join them, for moral support, for times like this."

Jenji pops up behind Chip and taps his shoulder reverting him to female, "You can, remember!"

"Ow," Nicole grunts as the cheerleader baton she was swirling hits her in the head, again. The director sighs, "Nex-"

"Just one more t-try!" Nicole begs, "P-Please!"

From off stage Maddie winks, turning invisible, Nicole smiles.

Twirling the staff the invisible Maddie helps her keep control, until as the two are dancing around the stage, their feet tangle in the curtains and it comes crashing around the girls, Maddie once again visible as they extract themselves. Quickly Maddie's bows, apologizes and runs for the exit.

"Wait!" The director calls, collecting Maddie in a finger box, "Your perfect for the Heroine of the piece, won't you please audition?"

"T-the heroine? Maddie stammers as the director scrambles for an extra script handing it to Maddie, "Study the part, and be back in an hour."

Maddie nods automatically, and walks off, Nicole glowers at her as she walks off, "H-How was I Mr. Director?"

"Not bad, in that last round, why don't you take a break, I have a few more actresses to see."

Nicole nods and slips off.

"Next!" the director calls out, "Charlotte Thorn!"

A pretty red-haired girl emerging onto the stage.

Nicole wanders the area around the studio in a funk, 'I can't believe the director takes one look at Maddie and wants to make her the star.'

She stops as she sees Maddie seeming lost in a dream, Maddie is staring at the script, seeing herself as a popular cheerleader, the crowd cheers and paparazzi take pictures of her, stars twinkling in her eyes. Nicole come up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You really like being the star don't you, her nails digging just slightly into the skin, a hit of jealousy in her voice.

Maddie snaps out of it and turns around, looking sheepish, "S-Sorry N-Nicole...I'm always behind the camera so when I got offered to be in front-"

Nicole sighs, "It's alright," looking away a moment, "Truth be told it took all the courage I could muster to stand before the director, fighting monsters is easier then standing up on stage being judged by your peers," she smiles warmly, "I'm glad for you, really. I don't think-she stops, correcting herself, "I know I would just choke in the spotlight."

Their Mystic Morphers go off, it's Clare, the Manticore is back, causing trouble in the park. Blue and Rose hurry off to confront it.

As Rose and Blue arrive they stop cold, Pink and Silver arriving a moment later as they watch Yellow blast the Manticore who is using his powers to make several people dance like puppets on invisible strings. The blast breaks the spell and Blue quickly recovers helping evacuate the civilians, as Rose runs up to the Female Yellow Ranger.

"W-What happened to you guys?"

"My wish, remember,", Yellow answers, the Rangers quickly dispersing as the monster blasts them.

"I can turn into a girl as well, as long as you have to deal with this change you won't deal with it solo," Yellow comments, "Let's get him girls!"

Rose fights back tears, "T-Thank you!" charging forward.

Some distance away the Blue Ranger ushers the civilians onto a bus, "You'll be safe, this bus will get you out of the danger zone."

"Thank you Blue Ranger."

"You're the best!"

"Blue is my favorite color!"

Blue stands transfixed as the bus pulls out, imagining herself before the spotlight, the fan again bowing them kisses as she signs autographs, this time as the Blue Ranger not Madison Roca. After a moment she recovers running back to the scene, raising her MagiStaff to blast the Manticore.

He leaps out of the way her attack hitting Red instead, "A-Alexis," she says confused and ashamed as she runs over to Red to help her up, "I-I'm sorry."

Yellow blasts the Manticore as he retreats to a tree, knocking him off, she laughs and pumps her fist in the air, "Girl power! Yeah!" Manticore quickly escaping.

Blue shakes her head confused, "Am I still dreaming?"

Pink moves over to her side with a bit of a laugh, "We'll explain back at Rootcore."

Alexis sneezes, Maddie wrap her in a blanket as Manni, gives her some tea, "I'm so sorry Alexis."

"It was an accident."

Maddie slumps into a chair, "But if I wasn't so...distracted."

Chip, still a girl, takes her hand, "It's OK Maddie, no one got hurt, it's just a little cold."

Nicole sits down next to her, looking at her watch, "Don't you have an audition to get to?"

Maddie shakes her head, "Maybe I shouldn't go."

"Go! Go!" Chip, encourages, "We all tried out. Come on. Even if you only get a small part when Nicole is on the camera she's going to have all of us behind her!"

Maddie looks over to Nicole who smiles, "Go for it."

"If your going to go go in style!" Vida smirks, "I have a new transformation spell I've just been dying to try out."

Shortly Vida and Maddie are in town, Vida slipping out of view a moment, "Here goes nothing!" as she transforms herself into...a pink beetle car. "Well I was hoping for a sedan or limo!" Vida-Car opens her door, Maddie chuckling, "Hop in."

Maddie does so as they drive to the audition, the Mystic Morphers going off just as Vida changes back, she pushes Maddie toward the door, "You go, we'll handle this."

"You sure?"

Vida nods, "Just be honest with yourself."

A short distance away Black arrives on the scene to see the Manticore blast Red, Green, Yellow, Pink, and Silver. As they get back to their feet they prepare for another attack, Pink quickly transforms into a changing room vanity wall defecting the attack. The others gather up behind the barrier only for the monster to take control of their bodies, Necra watches as the 4 Rangers all attack the vanity wall and it reverts back to the Pink Ranger.

"Come on girls!" Pink says trying to snap the others out of their controlled stats, the 4 other Rangers dancing around her as they attack.

"They can hear you but can't do anything until I stop the funk that's making their toes twinkle Pink Ranger, now why don't you join the dance party!"

"Now I understand what my victims felt, this is so degrading," Pink muses.

Green growls as they all power down, still caught in the dancing spell, "Come on, body, come on!" He dances closer as Manticore laughs.

"Pirouette for me my lovely," he coos as he strokes his chin, Green shifting uncontrollably into female form as she purrs in content.

An aura, bright pink but fiery like Phineas', sparks about Nicole's body as she starts to ballet. The others coming in to complete the act. She closes her eyes taking a deep breath, the world dropping away until she can only hear the beat of her own heart.


	16. Surely Heroines Part 2

XVI. Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Surely Heroines Part 2

(Based from the unadapted Magiranger episode number 8 of the same name)

Rose transforms, under the Manticore's control, and slashes the others with her MagiStaff. As she turns back toward Manticore she opens her eyes, pink fire enveloping her as she drops into a split, spins and knocks the Manticore off his feet, "Rock you like a Hurricane, Rose Ranger!" she announces before turning into a tornado and pin-balling the monster around the park.

The others collapse, recovering quickly and transforming as they form a line around the Rose Ranger, just as Blue joins the fray.

"Furious a Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as Lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever-changing as the Wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the Sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Danger in Training! Silver Mystic Ranger!"

"Chill as the Midnight Cold! Black Mystic Ranger!"

"Power Rangers! Mystic Force!"

The girls all stop a moment, their Mystic Morpher's going off, "Hey look a new spell code." Blue notes.

"Ok girls," Red says moving to the front, "Let's do this together."

Activating the new spell a pair of pom poms appear in each girls hands, Rose steps forward pointing one hand at the monster, "You like dancing so much," she glances back at the others with a laugh, "Let's show this monster how we rock Power Ranger Style!" thrusting out one hip to her side, as a rock/rap beat suddenly starts, the girls moving with the music.

"Here come the Power Rangers," Red starts to sing.

"Here come the Power Rangers," Green joins in on the second verse.

"Here come the Power Rangers," Yellow adds for the third verse.

"Alright let's go it' s time to turn it on," Rose and Pink sing together.

"Let's set the record straight," Blue dances in smacking the monster with her pom poms.

"We will come through to right your wrong," Pink coming in with a high kick to the monster face, he fall backwards trying to run but the girl dance toward him.

"Fight evil Rangers power standing strong," Silver sings as she leap over the monster turn and back hands him with her pom pom.

"We've got it goin'on," Yellow sing with a hip thrust, lighting shooting from her pom pom.

"Stop it!" the monster begs.

"Mystic Force (yeah)," All the Ranger sing together striking the monster together with one pom pom each.

"Stop! there's Rangers here."

"There's no need to fret."

"We're the ones that will make a way"

"Here to make a change"

"When there's trouble we don't quit."

"Come together to save the day."

"Let's go! let's go! let's go!" Pink, Rose, and Black sing together.

"Here come the Power Rangers," Red starts.

"Here come the Power Rangers," Black joining again on the second verse.

"Here come the Power Rangers," Yellow adds for the last verse.

"Mystic Force go!" All the Ranger once more striking the monster together.

"Here come the Power Rangers

Here come the Power Rangers

Here come the Power Rangers." This time it's Blue, Pink, and Yellow who build the chorus.

"Go go go go go!" Each Ranger flying in to hammer the monster with their pom poms in a drive by attack.

"Here come the Power Rangers," Red opens.

"Here come the Power Rangers," followed by Blue.

"Here come the Power Rangers," and ending with Rose.

"Mystic force let's go! (yeah)." The girls come in for one more coordinated strike sending the monster flying, he explodes.

The girls cheer leaping into the air as the giggle and laugh, sharing a group high five "Girl Ranger Power forever!"

In the Underworld Imperious huffs, creating a spell seal to make the Manticore return as a giant. Quickly the Rangers form up into the Titan Megazord, they swing with their sword, the Manticore dodges, blasting them from a distance.

"Come on girls," Red growls, "Get it together! Let's finish this thing, I still got dancing feet!"

Blue and Black chuckle.

"Titan Megazord," Green announces charging his piece, "Full power!"

The Titan Megazord spin around, and finally finishes the monster off in one strike. The girls once more celebrate with a high five before returning to the ground and powering down.

"I know a great club!" LeeLee laughs poking her head in.

"Well then everyone pile in!" Vida says transforming into her pink beetle form again.

"Girl Power! Let's go!" Chip laughs first to pile in.

"So after defeating the Goblins, and resurrecting Caren you continue you way onward to Mudhollow Inne near Westhaven, the town you were told Mort Kemnon overthrew."

"I know we just sat down but our characters should probably rest for the night after a fight like that," Xander offers.

"I agree," Chip adds, "But I say we sit down and eat and drink as well."

"Might also be a good time to get some questions answered from the locals," Nicole offers, "Who has the highest charisma?"

All eyes turn to Vida.

"And let me guess her only skill for opening social negotiations is her song of seduction?"

Vida flusters, rolling her dice.

Maddie sighs.

"No way, those dice have to be loaded, no one gets that many natural twenties!" LeeLee suddenly blurts out.

"How bad is it?" Blecker groans.

Vicamros seductive song manages to woo not only the hostess but Caren and Loraella as well who vanish off to to a private room.

"Does that happen often?" a patron asks the group.

"More and more often it seems," Xanril answers, patting Crunan's back. "Remember that one time Vic seduced that entire village of Amazons?"

"Do I!" Crunan laughs, "There's still a bounty on our heads in their territories aren't there?"

"I'm afraid to ask this but is there any chance of Vicamros getting me or Loraella pregnant?"

Maddie rolls some dice, "Not yet."

Moving to the barkeep Vicamros asks about a room for the night.

The Innkeeper responds, "I am sorry there are no rooms free."

"Nonsense this Inn is empty, there are plenty of rooms left," Crunan answers, waving his hand slightly.

"Did you just try and Jedi Mind Trick the Inn Keeper," Blecker laughs.

Chip's looks around the table shiftily, "N-nooooo."

"Before you can ask further a cloaked figure speaks from a near table, you are sure you never saw him enter."

"What he means is you are not welcome here!" the figure, a bald man with a tattooed face says as he lowers his hood.

"Mort Agrippa!" The Innkeeper say running off up the stairs.

"You are most certainly not welcome here!"

"Introduction would seem in order," Xanril says ans the group leap to their feet.

"I am the governor of this town and you are trespassing on these lands!"

"These lands belong to the king!" Crunan protests.

"These lands belong to MY king!"

"Mort Kemnon!"

"Yes! And soon you will serve him as I do! Beyond the veil of death!" Mort Agrippa summons a quartet of undead ninjas to attack your group.

The three all leap to action parrying the attacks of the undead ninjas but Mort Agrippa still has one more card to play.

" Xanril your held, Caren, Vicamros, and Loraella you're in."

Vicamros charges the nearest ninja with her sword.

"His sword," Maddie corrects, "You're a guy remember."

"Sorry, forgot."

Loraella lunges for Mort Agrippa, going for the neck.

"It has been less then 12 hours since you last fed you don't need to do that."

"Oh sorry, alright can I see his eyes I want to try and hypnotize him."

"It's a plus 3 difficulty since he's moving about."

Loraella corners Mort Agrippa, his gaze locked on hers, paralyzing him, which breaks the focus of his hold on Xanril.

Caren growls and casts turn undead on one of the ninja, causing it to explode into ash.

Crunan decapitates another one.

"Alright Critical hit!" Chip exclaims.

Norian slices another one, causing it to fall over then disperse, lastly Xanril takes out the last one in a tag team with Loraella.

"We should interrogate him for information," Crunan says.

"I can not just stand idle by while others, even those in the service of evil are tortured," Caren protests.

"I convince him-"

"Her!"

"I convince her to come back to bed with me so the others can interrogate Mort Agrippa," Vida explains.

Maddie suppresses a chuckle, "The two if you vanish back upstairs."

Mort Agrippa refuses to talk, even as you smack and pummel him, after a while he starts laughing manically before he dissipates into a nothing.

"When Vicamros returns I ask him if he found out anything about Mort Kemnon from the hostess." Chip asks.

"You learn Mort Agrippa came from Westhaven, following her advice you set out to get closer to your goal, setting camp for the night a few mines outside Westhaven."

"Tell me minstrel what can you tell us of Mort Kemnon?" Caren wonders.

"He is an enemy of the light and servant of Death, and that is all I can tell you."

"And the Mask of Death?"

"Ah...the God of Oblivion wore the mask when the Creator forged the world. It is say that whoever wears the mask gains the power of the god he serves."

"The Mort Kemnon has all the powers of death?"

Vicamros nods.

"How could Therin allow this?"

"It may be beyond her control, remember how the Hierophant says Therin was missing?" Loraella muses.

"Missing?" Vicamros wonders.

"Trapped," Caren elaborates.

"How can you trap a goddess?" Norian wonders.

"Bardic Knowledge," Vida answers, "Rolling for it."

"Long ago, young Jack Lightfingers stole beauty from the mermaids. The Lord of the Sea was angry and sent his waves to drown Jack. But Jack was too clever, he lead the sea king inland, stretching out the waves which sucked out the sea king's power, which left not enough water to drown Jack. Then Jack trapped the god of the sea in a prison of ice. And ransomed his back to the merfolk."

"Interesting, but what does this have to do with Therin?" Norian asks.

"The only way to trap a deity is in a prison of that gods own element."

"We should go to bed soon," Caren purrs.

"Agreed, we will need our rest if we are to find Mort Kemnon." Norian agrees.

A strange pallor comes over Loraella as she speaks in a different voice, "And what if I should find you first!" Floating above the group she threatens further, "Abandon this road or die on it!"

"Save your threats, you have no power here," Caren growls.

Mort Kemnon counter argues by striking Caren with a Lightning bolt, she is badly wounded but still standing.

Blecker suddenly kisses his character sheet, "Thank you Agility to AC bonus! This armor might just be worth it after all!"

"You shall never obtain the Mask Of Death," Mort Kemnon continues.

"We do not fear you!" Xanril counter argues.

"Then you are greater fools then you appear!"

"You sound afraid," Norian states flatly.

"You don't believe me?" Mort Kemnon continues, "Then come, come and face Drazuul."

"And with that Mort Kemnon releases his hold on Loraella, after checking on her to confirm if she is alright, you bed down for the night." Maddie expositions, "Everyone make a listen check."

The band awaken to a strange rustling sound, a strange peasant is ruffing through your gear.

"I waste him with my crossbow," LeeLee exclaims.

"I see her raise her crossbow and raise my hand to stop her, jumping to my feet and running over to the man," Blecker injects.

As the group leap to their feet to confront the man he is clearly cowering in fear begging not to be killed. Vicamros starts to play a song of soothing which relaxes the man. Caren helping him to his feet.

"Forgive me masters I-I haven't anything to eat in days."

"That reminds me would the others let me drink his blood?" LeeLee asks.

"Probably not," Maddie smiles.

Loraella retreats from the group to drink from her wineskin of emergency blood supplies. The rest invite the man to breakfast sending Vicamros out to collect wood.

"You learn his name is William, he used to live in Westhaven until Mort Kemnon's priests killed everyone leaving him the last one, all that live there now is his fiend Drazuul. Drazuul lead the purges and that is all he will say on the subject, the only other useful information is that Drazuul is holed up in the center of town but he refuses to go back there.

"Caren offers him food and provisions to send him on his way."

"Okay enough of this goody two shoes stuff, I incinerate the useless tool with a fireball." LeeLee counters.

"Caren would not allow that, she would be morally completed to strike you down."

LeeLee smiles devilishly, rolling dice.

As Caren charges at Loraella she cast Paralysis and then Amnesia, wiping out his memories of the last two minutes. As the Paralysis wears off Vicamros is just returning with the fire wood and Caren finishes her pounce crushing his wind pipe, he dies.

"Caren's going to be beating herself up over that for days now."

LeeLee frowns, "Sorry."

"After you resurrect Vicamros the party decide it might be best to have the two morally opposed characters spend some time away so they send Loraella and Xanril to scout out the town, they arrive to find the place strewn with corpses and Drazuul standing in the center. Before you can do anything he compels you both to come to him."

"What are our chances of rolling a save?" Xander wonders.

"As a Death Demon his fear aura is too strong, maybe if you roll a natural 20."

"I roll for it!"  
"I roll for it!"

There was a collective gasp from the group, "A one? No that's not fair!"

Xanril is completely enthralled and drops to his knees licking at the boots of Drazuul, "I am yours to command master, tell me what I must do to satisfy you."

Loraella's body is compelled but she tries to resist as Drazuul mentions take her as his dark bride.

"Is he offering anything or just demanding I be his devoted bride?" LeeLee wonders.

"Wait are you seriously considering switching sides NOW?" Blecker exclaims.

"I just want to know if there's anything in it for me, I mean I'm compelled not like I can do much right?"

"I knew I should have killed her when we met," Caren grouses.

"Caren and the others are still back at the camp."

"Well how long before we get worried and go to investigate?" Blecker wonders.

"A few hours at least."

Can we skip to that?" Xander asks, "I mean we're compelled right, not much we can do."

"Is everyone in agreement?"

"Yes."

After several hours the party head to town to investigate, arriving they find Xanril and Loraella compelled they turn toward the group ready to attack.

"Uh if his fear aura is so powerful to enthrall those two from just being in his are aren't the others kinda well..." Manni wonders from the sidelines.

Maddie curses under her breath, "You're right Manni. Who wants to roll to save?"

"Hey I'm a Paladin don't I get some special resistances?"

"Come to me," Drazuul beacons, and once more the group is compelled, all except Vicamros and Caren, as the two stand firm Drazuul looks around the area, "Rise my minions, rise and destroy my enemies."

Slowly the slain town folk rise up, undead pawns of Drazuul and with Xanril, Loraella, and Crunan leading them.

"Caren your suffering a -2 morality penalty to all actions as well, still beating yourself up for inadvertently killing Vicamros earlier."

"So just the two of us against a undead horde, a Death Demon, and our friends..." Vida muses.

"Yes."

"I play a lullaby to put everyone to sleep."

Maddie take a deep breath, "I'm going to have to make a saving throw for every zombie now you know," Then looks to the group, "Each of you roll to save, including you Blecker."

"This is not my day," Blecker grouses.

Vicamros begins to play all parties beginning to drop to the ground into a deep slumber, followed by Xanril, Loraella, Crunan, and Norian. Drazuul yawns slightly but seems otherwise unaffected, Caren also falls asleep.

"If I shake the others to wake them will they be back to normal?" Vida wonders.

"They will have another chance to save, but the odds are the same."

"Is Drazuul advancing on us now that his forces are disabled?"

"Good question! Spot check."

"The Demon is trapped inside the pentagram!" Vicamros says to himself before looking around then gently shaking Caren to wake her.

She snorts and looks confused, "I'm up! I'm up!"

Vicamros hands her a wineskin, "Can you bless this water?"

Caren does so without a second thought, Vicamros advancing on Drazuul holding up the wineskin. "Tell me where Mort Kemnon is or I'll give you a bath, a holy water bath."

Caren presses Vic's hand down, "I can not let you torture any soul."

"Oh come on! Seriously? He's a demon!" Vida protests, "You wouldn't think twice about using Smite Evil or Turn Undead on someone like him."

"Caren is Lawful Good-"

"More like Lawful Stupid," Chip jokes.

Blecker glares at him, "She can't permit torture to go on under her watch, a quick death with Smite Evil is a far different cry from torture."

Vida smiles evilly, "Oooooh I have an idea!"

"You can't be serious, he's a demon, an agent of the god of Death! You trying to protect him?"

"Torture by any means for any means is reprehensible, if I were to let you proceed we would be no better then them."

Drazuul laughs, "Thank you Paladin, now remove these stones and set me free, and I will promise you great rewards!"

"Do not tempt me Demon."

"Well if he isn't going to talk can you at least smite him so our friends and the townfolk will no longer be his thralls?"

Drazuul visibility tenses as Caren smiles wickedly, "Gladly."

Now it is Vicamros who stays Caren's hand, "Tell us where Mort Kemnon is!"

"The mines! You'll find the entrance in the mines!"

"And how do we defeat him?"

"The book, his power is in the book, but he is not the one to fear your real enemy is-"

"You can smite him now Caren," Vicamros interrupts.

Caren stands transfixed, unable to act, "But he just...I can't smite him after he just helped us."

"He's still a demon, Smite him already Paladin!"

Drazuul laughs, "What will you do now Minstrel? The Paladin will not let you commit torture nor will he end my days because I helped you of my own free will."

Vida pauses a moment then looks over to Chip, "Hey Chip we still have that Sword of Absorbing Essence?"

Chip looks through some notes, "Yup it's in Xanril's bags.

"Sword of what now?" Blecker wonders aloud.

"It was a cursed item we picked up, had the soul of a wood nymph bound into it," Xander explains, "We broken the binding spell and released her but that just left us with a sword that would absorb the soul of the next person it slayed, and we couldn't sell it because well think of what would happen if some random warrior used it."

Vicamros ruffles through Xanril's bags drawing out a longsword before returning to Drazuul and running him through. The demon howls before vanishing, the blade turning black. Caren prepares to attack but Vicamros stays her hand a moment.

"He is still alive, just inside this blade now." Vicamros explains, "Everybody wins. Drazuul can't hurt any more people, the dead here can rest in peace, he can't compel our friends, and he is not dead after helping us."

Caren grudgingly nods at Vicamros, "Fair enough. But I will take the blade, so no others may be tempted by his evil. Once we return home the Hierophant should be able to banish him back to the Lower Planes without slaying him."

After rousing the others and catching them up with current events the group prepare to head off, Loraella stops them this time.

"What is it now!" Crunan says irritably.

She looks around the strew about corpses and frowns, "Shouldn't we bury the town's folk?"

Caren's jaw hits the floor, after a moments recovery she moves over to Loraella patting her back, "I knew there was a good person in there."

"Well at least chaotic neutral," LeeLee jokes.

"Hey wait," Chip muses, "Don't we earn Piety points for doing something like this."

Maddie checks her books, "One to three points per level of the victim(s)."

"This totally makes up for that Orphanage we burned down," Vida muses.

Liera, Mannie, Blecker, and LeeLee's eyes fall on her disapprovingly.

"It was an accident!" Xander protests, "We botched a roll and well...the details aren't important."

"LeeLee as your character is the only evil member of the group you will actually loose Piety with your deity, but will earn favor with Therin, are you sure you want to go ahead with the idea?"

LeeLee nods.

The party stay a few hours to give last rights to townsfolk, as they finish their duties they feel a light fill their hearts, however it seems that Vecna is not pleased with Loraella actions and she doubles over in pain a number of severe lacerations appearing across her body. Caren tries in vein to heals the wounds with Lay on Hands but the damage is too severe and Loraella dies.

"I use the Staff of Resurrection on her." Blecker says.

"Your actually resurrecting the Chaotic Evil vampire?" Vida says incredulously.

"Hey she died because she did something really, really good, Caren would feel guilty if she didn't try to do something when she had the power to fix it."

"Thanks Blecker!" LeeLee coos, "That was really nice of you!"

Blecker smiles.

"And I think this is a good point to call it for the night," Maddie says despite rounds of disappointment, "We'll pick up the story next time with you guys at the mine shaft, skipping the travel time, so be ready for the the big climax!"

LeeLee rummages through her bags pulling out a campaign book, "Oh! I just picked this up, can we play this one after."

Maddie takes the book leafing through it, "What's the premise?"

"A new evil has risen, his name already spoken of in hushed whispers, he has already kidnapped the princess and the king is desperate to rescue her, offering a great reward for her successful rescue."

"And who is this vile fiend!" Chip exclaims.

"The Shadow."

"The Shadow?" Xander questions.

"The Shadow!" Chip exclaims dramatically. "I like it!"

LeeLee purrs as she and Blecker walk, "I think their warming up to me!"

Blecker smiles, "It's not that hard once you stop trying to force people to like you."

"Thanks Blecker," LeeLee smiles giving Blecker a peck on the cheek, watching his image be replaced by the Rose Ranger in her mind's eye as they part company, "Rose Ranger," she says under her breath.

LeeLee diverts into an alley before diverting again into an empty warehouse, waiting around for a few moments before a figure descends from the skyline with a drop kick. LeeLee spins away dropping her bags and taking a defensive stance before launching forward with a series of kicks that her attacker deflects easily. The attacker counters with her own kicks before knocking LeeLee back and into a roll. Walking over the attacker is cast into some light from the skyline and broken windows. It's Necra, chuckling darkly as she offers a hand to LeeLee.

"Your growing soft daughter. Perhaps you have spent too much time on the surface."

"Much better then that dank old Pit with that psycho Morticon."

"How did your game go with the Rangers," Necra inquires.

"Really great! We're going to finish Maddie's campaign next time, it's a lot of fun, more then I though it would be!"

Necrolai glowers disapprovingly, "Did you give them the book?"

LeeLee sighs, "Yes, and they seem real excited to start it."

Necrolai cackled, "Excellent, the Rangers will soon be little more then a bad memory, and it will be by their own hands!"

LeeLee sighs waiting for her mother to stop gloating, her voice low, "Can we run the climax out our house. Is that going to be OK?"

Necra chuckles darkly, "Of course, we must keep up appearances after all."

LeeLee looks out to the moon in the sky and sighs, "I don't suppose there would be a way to spare Nicole is there?"

Necra caresses LeeLee's hair, "Only if they decide to come over to the Dark Side."

LeeLee sighs, "Guess that isn't very likely is it mom?"


End file.
